Back To Where It All Began
by Rickmaniac69
Summary: [AU & On Hiatus]. After a few years working as an Auror, Harry returns to Hogwarts not as a student but as a Professor. He knew it would be difficult at first especially when working alongside the once feared Potion's Professor, Severus Snape but with demons still haunting Harry's life can he work past these and let someone in who is trying to help or is he too damaged to heal?
1. Chapter 1

**This story will contain in the future the following:**

**\- M/M Slash**

**\- Out of Character references**

**\- Alternative Universe situations**

* * *

Harry carefully limped up the dirt track path that lead to his new and once old home, Hogwarts, from the Apparation point just outside the main gates with his walking stick making scratching noises as it hit the stony dirt. He peered up at the strong and beautiful castle and took a deep breath to control his increasing heart rate. It had been so long since he had seen the castle, namely eight years after the final battle and trained as an auror before taking up the position of Dark Arts teacher at Durmstrang Academy.

Igor had been extremely nervous when Harry had applied, and anything Harry wanted he got from the senile dark wizard but Harry wasn't worried about that. He loved teaching at that school, the boys were very receptive to his teaching methods and he had certainly learnt a thing or two with dark secrets finding their way into Harry's midst. Durmstrang wasn't a large school, certainly not as grand or as vast as Hogwarts but he had felt at ease and at home there after the war.

Harry had chosen the path of an auror directly after the final battle and was welcomed with open arms into the Ministry's dark wizard catching division but there was something about it all that Harry found unfulfilling. The final straw was when Harry's reaction time wasn't fast enough and he caught the tail end of a vicious hex that cut through his calf muscle and had never really healed properly due to the dark magic behind it leaving Harry with a limp and constant aching. Not only that, but when he realized that he and Ginny weren't going to last, he decided that he needed to get away and the last place he knew she'd want to visit was Durmstrang.

Harry was drawn from his thoughts as he stood in the entrance way of the empty school and looked towards the many staircases that lead to the man different parts of the castle. Turning to the left he looked into the vast Great Hall and he had flash backs of his time there with Ron and Hermione when they were planning to foil evil plots against the school. A sad smile graced his lips as he remembered the fond memories, but these were soon replaced with utter sorrow as he remembered the state it was left in after the war and the dead were lying in rows. Taking another deep breath, he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun round with his hand on his wand holster only to stop when he saw the familiar face of Minerva McGonagall, late Gryffindor head of house and recent appointment of headmistress.

"My apologies, Harry. I should have announced myself." She said warmly and Harry chuckled trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Old habits die hard I'm afraid Professor." He said kindly and leaned on his walking stick as they stood there.

"Please, Harry, it's Minerva among the staff, which is why you are here is it not?" She asked hopefully and Harry nodded.

"Yes, Minerva, I have accepted." He was surprised when she clasped her hands together excitedly and put an arm on his shoulder to walk him in the direction of the staircases.

"Oh, this pleases me immensely, and the children will learn so much from you. Shall we discuss terms in my office?"

Harry knew it really wasn't a question and he followed her to her office, once occupied by the late Albus Dumbledore and he shivered when he walked in. He was soon realizing that there were going to be many memories cropping up whilst he was here in the castle, and he hoped that this didn't mean the return of his nightmares. He idly wondered to himself why exactly he had decided to accept the offer that made him come back to Hogwarts, well, there was _one_ reason but Harry refused to acknowledge it. Harry made his way over to the seat in front of the large oak desk and looked above Minerva to see Dumbledore looking very smug and his eyes twinkling madly.

"My dear boy, such a joy to see you again. You are well?"

Harry had to smile, deceit from his former headmaster forgotten and he raised an eyebrow as he responded.

"I see that damn twinkle hasn't disappeared, headmaster. I am well, if not more tired than when I was a student." He finished by nodding his head and the portrait nodded and smiled at his young ex-student.

"Try working with him, Harry." Minerva joked and suddenly the mood Harry had arrived with had lightened slightly.

_Perhaps this won't be as bad as I thought_, he decided and got into deep conversation with Minerva about class schedules and extra curricular activities. Turns out the last Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was a former Gryffindor, Dean Thomas but had left when the students became too much and he left to further his studies in a Muggle University. He had taken the role of Gryffindor's head of house and the Quidditch coach, which Harry only too happily agreed to take over.

"Right, now as you know the students will be arriving within the week so I would recommend getting straight into planning your lessons out for all the years." She paused and Harry nodded but narrowed his eyes when he realized she was going to continue.

"And… I don't wish to sound insensitive, but just remember that this is _Defense_ of the Dark Arts and not _teaching_ them the Dark Arts."

She was obviously referring to the fact that for the past six years Harry had been teaching dark magic for his Durmstrang boys and he nodded his understanding and reassured her that his intentions were purely defense. Whilst they were on this topic however, Harry did mention the idea of having a dueling club, much like what they had when he was in his second year when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Minerva said that he would have to provide a detailed report and description of why and how the club would go about for the purposes of appeasing the Board of Directors and Harry agreed to this and said that she would have it in the next couple of days.

Something that he'd learnt from his time at Durmstrang was studiousness with not all class content handed to him that he was familiar with, this allowed him to become rather a fast learner and Hermione had been extremely happy with this development. Probably one of his only friends that had actually visited him when he was working at the school as she wasn't afraid of the shady atmosphere; that, and the fact that her fiancé, Victor Krum was also teaching there so she had even more reason to visit.

This was another development that had caused a storm within the Weasley household as Ron and Hermione were supposed to dating but shortly after the war, Hermione realized that he just wasn't the right fit for her, much like Ginny wasn't for Harry and she broke it off to pursue her Bulgarian pen pal. Molly Weasley had been heartbroken and news reports on both Harry and Hermione had broken out, even with rumors that they had 'shacked up' together as Rita Skeeter had mentioned.

Victor and Harry became very close friends whilst they both taught at Durmstrang and he had taught Harry a great deal on his broomstick although he didn't really ride it as often now due to his injury, but he could still ride for short bursts. Victor was the Physical Education Professor and took control of flying lessons, sword wielding and general physical education and as Harry sat in front of Minerva nutting out the details of his employment he idly wondered if there was a chance of adopting the same physical education programme at Hogwarts.

"That appears to be it for now, Harry. Shall I show you to your private quarters?" She asked finally satisfied that all duties were now taken care of by the new Professor.

Harry nodded and fondly farewelled Albus who's eyes only twinkled more in the time he had been sitting across from him and it made him uneasy. Harry promised that he would come back and talk to the old man, he knew ways of extracting information more easily and less obviously now and then walked out into the corridor.

Harry was pleased to find his chambers were just down the corridor from his classroom and that he was on the third floor, which meant less walking for him and he was grateful for this consideration by the headmistress. They came to a portrait with a greying blonde haired male that had a python curled around his wiry frame as he had his back turned to the pair standing in the corridor door.

Minerva cleared her throat and Harry was surprised when the man turned round and Harry bowed his head to the man.

"Salazaar Slytherin, it is an honour."

Harry had read much about the one of four founders of Hogwarts when he was at Durmstrang oddly enough and he was even more surprised that it be him to guard a Gryffindor's private rooms. Although, if Harry was honest with himself, he and the sorting hat both knew it was Slytherin that he had been destined to be placed in.

"Ah, the infamous Harry Potter. We meet at last." Salazaar also bowed his head and Minerva looked on with interest.

"Salazaar, you are ordered to protect the private rooms of Harry Potter. You will listen to his commands and honor changes in passwords."

"Yes, Headmistress." He replied silkily, not taking his eyes of Harry.

The man didn't intimidate Harry, although he was a little unnerved by the likeness he sensed from them both. Their eyes, for a start were eerily similar in colour and seemed to penetrate straight through him. The portrait swung open and Harry walked in with Minerva as she showed him around. The living area was quite large and had a massive fire to the right of where he was standing, a red and gold rug in an oval shape on the floor in front of the fire and a plush red leather couch facing the fire. Straight ahead there was a study area that had a bookcase to the right of it that was currently empty and the desk was made from a dark wood. The floors were also wooden, and to the left of where he was standing were two doors.

"Your bedroom is through the far door, and bathroom through the other. Is everything to your liking, Harry?" She asked nervously.

Harry had cringed when he'd first walked in at the Gryffindor colours that screamed out at him, he supposed that he'd have a go at changing the décor later once he was all settled.

"It is fine, Minerva. Thank you." He turned to her and smiled before walking in further.

"Very good. Meal times are the same as they were before, so I shall see you in a couple of hours at dinner." They nodded and she went back through the portrait.

Harry walked through the far door into the bedroom and screwed his nose up as the Gryffindor theme spread through into the duvet and pillowcases. He idly wondered if this was her way of trying to make him feel at home, in an odd way it did but mostly it reminded him of the old days and he was a more mature and wiser man since then.

The changes included the loss of his glasses to an eye correction potion he had found one day whilst reading in the Durmstrang library, when he was at school he was lanky and under nourished but now he sported abs and toned muscles in his arms and thighs. He had grown a little taller as he aged but was still short compared to his friends and associates and his hair was now shorter and styled in a Muggle way.

The bedroom was a generous size as well as the living area and was able to comfortably fit a queen sized four poster bed, drawers and a wardrobe, as well as a full length mirror to his left. Above the drawers to his right there was a window high up that let the light in and he noted that it opened, so with the flick of his hand the window opened and the fresh air poured into the room.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, Harry gathered his belongings from his trunk and deposited them in the drawers and wardrobe and unpacked his other suitcase that had textbooks and pieces of paper on lesson plans that he had proposed for the year. This was going to make his task all the more easier as all he had to do was do the opposite of what he taught the students at Durmstrang, and there were only a few more tweaks and he could present this to Minerva for approval. He looked back down at the suitcase and his bottles of firewhiskey caught his eye and he smirked, _at least they survived the journey_, he thought happily and placed them on the empty spots on his bookcase.

He turned to the portrait above the fireplace and found Salazaar standing there with his python stroking the head that came to rest over his shoulder and he wondered if the man had been standing there the whole time.

"Password?" The man asked.

Harry thought about this for a second and thought about something that he could use, then it hit him that Salazaar was a Parseltongue just like himself and he smirked.

"If you don't mind, _**Haassobdian**_." Harry replied and earned a raised eyebrow from the portrait. The password translating to 'obsidian' in English.

"The rumors are true then, you are the other speaker."

"I am. Now, I request that I, and only I, am allowed entrance to these quarters. The password will stick for now and you are only to accept it in Parseltongue."

"Yes, sir." The man bowed his head and Harry flopped down onto the couch to rest his aching calf.

The two of them talked for a while and Harry found that what he had read at Durmstrang had been correct and Salazaar was able to enlighten Harry more on the Chamber of Secrets, which he found fascinating. Harry also found out that Salazaar had another painting, other than the two that were in Harry's quarters that he liked to escape to and told Harry that there was a special room off to the side where he would work and there were plenty of dark magic books that Harry might have been interested in.

"I appreciate the insight." Harry said to the portrait and then looked over to the clock above the door to find it was half an hour before dinner.

He rubbed his face and sighed as he realized he was going to have to face the music and greet the rest of the staff. He knew that there had been some changes in staffing, Minerva was the main one as headmistress, Luna Lovegood took over Divination and Astronomy and much to Harry's dismay, Cormac McLaggen had taken the post of Flying instructor, and Draco Malfoy had taken over Transfiguration from the headmistress.

Harry slowly stood, not really feeling up to having to explain himself to everyone but thought he'd better as he knew that Minerva would have his head for not showing up. He limped over to his bed where his cane was leaning against the side and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He knew the cane made him look weak but he never really went anywhere without it unless his calf was behaving, which it certainly wasn't on this day. For the hundredth time that day, he sighed with the cane at his side and slowly made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Harry Potter." A familiar voice echoed off the stone walls from behind him and he turned to find Draco Malfoy walking confidently up to him from a flight of stairs.

They were standing at the main entrance of the stairs and stood looking at each other for a second before Harry responded by holding his hand out for the boy to shake.

"Draco Malfoy." He replied and inclined his head in respect.

He was looked over by Draco and the boy had an emotionless face, which turned into a smirk as he shook Harry's hand.

"Seems you're all grown up." He teased and Harry immediately felt the tension in his shoulders melt away and he smirked back at Draco.

"Apparently the same can be said for you. How have you been?" Harry asked politely as they turned to head towards the Great Hall that was at the bottom on the steps.

Harry was glad that their old rivalry had disappeared but he knew deep down that their unspoken loyalty to one another during the tail end of the war had counted for something and it was clear that they had put aside their differences. They stepped through the doors to the Great Hall and made their way towards the head table where the rest of the staff were already sitting although he noted that there were three seats spare. There was a spot two down from the headmistress between Flitwick and Luna, which when they got closer Draco patted Harry on the shoulder and told him they should catch up, which left two seats on the other side of the headmistress at the very end on the table.

After waving hello to the other staff who were overjoyed to see Harry joining them, Harry sat at the next available seat next to Cormac who smiled at him and tried to join him in conversation after shaking his hand. Harry inwardly cringed and suddenly regretted his decision to eat in the hall for dinner seeing as he was going to be sitting next to this sleaze. His ears pricked up however, when the immature colleague mentioned a name he hadn't heard in years.

"… Snape, he's not much to talk to. He even snapped at me the other day for smiling at him. Seems he hasn't changed, but you have Harry…" he zoned out again and nodded his head at all the right times.

Dinner dragged on and Harry made a point of making a quick exit. Snape hadn't shown himself for dinner and he was a little upset that _he_ could get away with it when he knew that Minerva wouldn't have been happy with him if he didn't show. He suddenly had had enough and pushed his chair back and wrapped a hand around his cane as he helped himself up much to the surprise of Cormac who looked up at him in concern.

"Would you like some company there, Harry?" He asked hopefully.

"No, thank you although the offer is tempting. I am retiring for the night; it has been a tiring day. I bid you farewell." Harry replied as politely as he could and started off down between two tables towards the entrance.

Minerva had seen this little interaction between Harry and Cormac and she had to admit she was extremely proud of her Gryffindor, he had matured greatly and even though he wore the aftermath of his life, she knew that inviting him back to the castle to teach was the right choice. She didn't bother to ask why Albus had been so determined to get Harry back because even though he was safely bound to the confines of his portrait, he was still as meddling as ever. She watched as Harry limped off down between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables and felt immense sorrow for him, as still, life was giving him a hard time.

Once Harry was back in the safety of his quarters he grabbed the book he was currently reading and the open bottle of firewhiskey and made himself comfortable on the couch for the remainder of the night. He resolved that he would get the final versions of his lesson plans done and start the request for the dueling club as well. There was also the issue of announcing his arrival to the dungeon master who was oddly absent at dinner that night, but he thought better than to go out of his way with the man.

* * *

**Not sure if I should continue... Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke the next morning with a start and the thud of his book brought him to the present.

"There is a Mr. Malfoy seeking your company." Salazaar drawled and Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch with the other half of firewhiskey gone, and he grimaced as he sat up as the kinks in his back started cracking at the movement.

"Uh, yeah. Uhm let him in." He said burying his face in his hands and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Salazaar snorted at the lack of grace Harry sported on this morning and disappeared to let his guest through. Harry heard Draco scoff as he walked into the room and he looked up to see the immaculately dressed man walking towards him.

"Oh, you don't need to stand up for me, Harry." He said amused and sat on the arm of the couch.

"What are you doing here so early?" Harry said weakly then looked at the time. "Oh."

"Yes, the headmistress was not impressed at your lack of attendance." He picked the empty bottle of firewhiskey up off the floor and raised an eyebrow at Harry who rubbed his face again.

"Why does she care? I was there at dinner." But he didn't receive an answer from hos colleague although he had a peculiar look on his face, which Harry frowned at.

"A little early to be drinking in excess isn't it? The students aren't even here yet."

"Lost track of time." Harry muttered and slowly stood and winced at the pain in his calf.

"I'm sure. Anyway, now that I know you're alive I have work to do. I'll see myself out. Just make sure you make an appearance at lunch." Draco stood and they uttered farewells before the man disappeared through the portrait and Harry headed straight for the bathroom for a shower. _Why does he even care?_ Harry thought as he padded through the living room.

When he was washed and dressed, Harry went to sit at his desk and pulled out the appropriate papers and began working on them forgetting he hadn't had breakfast and that he'd missed lunch. By the time he was done, it was three in the afternoon and his stomach started growling at him so he decided to head down to the kitchens to get a snack to tie him through to dinner.

With an apple in hand, he walked slowly outside not wanting to flare up his calf and found a bench that overlooked Hagrid's Hut and the black lake. Taking in the sight, he let himself be enveloped with the memories of when he was riding Buckbeak, which then morphed into when he, Hermione and Ron had found Sirius and Remus in the shrieking shack. It was a weird concept to grasp, even now as he realized that he didn't feeling anything towards the death of those two but would he really be blamed for that? He hardly knew the two of them, especially Sirius.

"And there he is, the infamous Harry Potter, back at Hogwarts."

Harry hid his surprise at someone speaking and didn't move in recognition of the familiar baritone and snarky voice that came up behind him and came to stand next to the bench Harry was sitting on. He knew he'd have to face the man sooner or later but he had wished it was in the company of witnesses incase the man decided to disembowel him. He knew Severus Snape had survived the bite from Nagini, but he was one of the few that had been to visit him during his recovery, as he didn't know how he felt about it all. The memories he had received from the man before he defeated the Dark Lord rattled his core and he felt that for his whole time at school like he didn't know who he was or what he lived for. He'd always been on the receiving end of the vicious verbal attacks whilst in class with the man and to find that all that time he'd been protecting him, he felt he owed the man his life.

"Professor Snape." He acknowledged still looking out towards the lake, he just couldn't bring himself to look at the man and his heart rate had sped up a little in anticipation.

Severus eyed Harry carefully and there were many differences that stood out, he noted he had matured greatly and was looking like a man, but not that of his father though. No, he didn't resemble either of his parents but Harry, just Harry and he thought that he could live with this notion. Draco had been right when he spoke of Harry last night after dinner and he wondered what had brought Harry back to Hogwarts. He knew of Harry's past as an auror and recently working at Durmstrang Academy, and he thought that Harry would stay there considering the anonymity he had there.

"So," he started coming to sit next to Harry. "What brings you back to Hogwarts?" he asked intrigued but kept his face neutral.

"Your new _Defense Against_ the Dark Arts." He stated firmly and looked down into his lap. _This is harder than I thought_, said internally and moved his cane between his legs as he rest his hands on the top.

Severus frowned slightly at the sight of the boy producing his walking cane; _he's not a boy though is he?_ He thought.

"Hmm, I see. And you realize that you are teaching them to defend it rather than act upon the Dark Arts?" Severus asked, once a comment that would be filled with scorn and hatred was said as it was, an amused question.

Harry stood slowly as he snorted, using his cane as leverage to stand properly and turned to look at the man properly. He noted that he looked different, and if he was honest more youthful as if there wasn't the weight of the world on his shoulders and he felt a little pang of jealousy at this. He himself, was still dodging the conniving and scheming Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet not to mention the whole entire Wizarding community.

"You sound like Minerva, is it really that hard to believe I would forget?" Harry said amusement rich in his voice with an air of seriousness.

Severus stood and leveled with him not taking his comment to heart.

"Of course not… I just don't want to be on the receiving end of an unfriendly hex from the students, I have a reputation to live up to." Severus's eyes glistening dangerously in the sunlight.

Harry looked into Severus's eyes as the never ending black pools stared back at him, _definitely not the man I remember_, he thought and then smirked as he decided on an equally cheeky answer.

"What makes you so sure it will be a student?" Harry said and slowly limped away back towards the castle.

His heart was beating frantically in his chest and it was confusing him as he couldn't decipher his emotions and thoughts as he walked away. The man was definitely not how he remembered and he had seriously loosened up, although in Harry's case he had wised a ten fold and wasn't the immature school boy he once was. He never really had a childhood to begin with, but now as a twenty six year old he was more mature and had seen more for someone his age but that was his reality. He decided on his way back up the castle to get the rest of his work done and knew that it would be going into the next day as well so on the way he went via the kitchens to get himself some snacks for the next few days.

Severus stared after Harry gobsmacked, _when had he grown up so considerably?_ He thought as the boy, _man_, he corrected had handled himself quite well with his humored and cryptic comments. He was surprised to see how much he had grown up but at the same time he felt sad that he had matured so early on in life. He had definitely been surprised to find Harry had left the auror division so early after he had started and had never known why, equally as surprised when he heard word of him taking up the post of Dark Arts teacher. He had thought the Dark Arts wasn't something Harry would want after everything, but there was no denying it wised him up. He decided that he liked this Harry, the one who was mature but could have a joke, even if it _was_ on the cusp of risqué.

He looked up to the sky and put his hands in his pockets as the wind picked up and he decided that he too would head back to the castle. As he made his descent into the dungeons he wondered why Harry was limping, _it mustn't have been during the war, maybe his auror days?_ Severus shook his head.

"Why do I even care?" he said aloud, and the portrait guarding his private quarters looked at him oddly.

"Liongrass." He huffed and the portrait swung open to let him in.

* * *

Dinnertime approached and all the staff were in full swing with their meals, all except Harry who was running a little late. He hadn't realized what the time had been until Salazaar hissed that the headmistress was not impressed at his absence. Harry groaned as he stood and made his way down the many stairs and he idly wondered if there was a quicker and less painful way to and from the hall.

Minerva was just about to stand and stalk off to see Harry when the doors to the hall opened and he limped in, making his way towards them. He looked at her and she narrowed her eyes in warning so he smiled sweetly at her and then looked to Draco who was shaking his head slightly.

"Harry, I thought you weren't coming, I'm glad you are though of course." Cormac started when he got closer and Harry sighed as he stepped onto the stage and found his seat between him and Severus.

He didn't explain himself as he sat and started helping himself to the wine that was in front of him.

"So, Harry what did you end up doing today? Thought you'd forgotten to eat." Cormac tried to joke.

Harry looked forward and closed his eyes to regain his composure, he was sure that by the end of the week he and Cormac would have exchanged hexes if he didn't stop trying to talk to him about mindless rubbish. Why did he even have to sit there anyway, _maybe that's how Snape feels_, he mused and it brought a smirk to his face.

"With all due respect Cormac, I'd feel better if this were a silent affair." Harry said stiffly into his wine and allowed the cool liquid slide down his throat. He helped himself to some mashed potato and meatloaf and was thankful that he didn't hear another word from Cormac.

Severus turned his head a little to look at Harry and observe him his interaction with the other Gryffindor and again, he was surprised to see the callous nature Harry had now adopted between his time at Hogwarts and now. He couldn't say that he wasn't grateful though that Harry had now filled the gap between Cormac and himself at the head table, although he did feel for him now that _he_ had to deal with the dithering idiot.

Harry was again done quicker than anyone else and decided that instead of waiting round he would just retire for the night, but when he went to stand the annoying manly voice rung in his ear.

"Are you retiring, Harry? I'll join you." He said as he hopped out of his chair.

"Do that and I'll hex you. We didn't get on when we were housemates what makes you think we would now?" Harry said quietly and he noted Cormac retreat back into his chair as he turned to leave.

"Now, now Harry. That's not very nice." Severus teased in his cold voice as he smirked and saw Harry stop in front of him.

"I believe Severus would like some company though, Cormac." Harry gave a tight evil smile at his former Potions Professor and then turned to leave.

Harry, because his back was turned to the rest of the staff gave a wide grin as he heard Snape repeat his words 'do that and I'll hex you', but didn't stop and limped out of the hall.

* * *

The rest of the week passed and Harry was making his way to the Great Hall a few minutes before the train was supposed to arrive bringing the students. Harry had had enough of Cormac's advances and the fellow Gryffindor had tried to make a pass at Harry in the corridor one night when it was late to no success and had sent an unfriendly curse at the boy.

Severus had seen an immediate change between Cormac and Harry one morning and frowned at the obvious tension in the air. He had been informed by Draco that morning after breakfast that he had made a pass at Harry, which confused him because he didn't realize Harry was that way inclined. There had been no information to suggest otherwise but he was interested to know the truth behind it.

As the week had progressed, he and Harry had been sparring friendly insults at each other and it made him realize that there was no animosity between them, he was surprised on Harry's part but thought be shouldn't be considering the attitude he now sported. He was currently sitting at his place at the head table and saw said Harry walk into the hall, he noted that he wasn't limping as strongly today and guessed because the weather was a little warmer, his injury wasn't causing as much issue.

"Severus." Harry nodded as he walked up onto the stage without the aid of his cane.

"Harry." He replied and watched the man sit next to him. "Excited to see all your doting fans arriving?" he said sarcastically and Harry turned to face him.

"What ever do you mean, Severus?" he feigned innocence but he knew what the man was getting at, though he didn't want to spoil the man with the knowledge he was gay.

He heard Severus chuckle beside him and he had to smile even if it _was_ only a tug at the corner of his mouth.

The returning students started filing into the hall and then the whispers started to spread through the hall as they all noticed the new and familiar face sitting at the head table. Too much time had passed for Harry to recognize any of the students but everyone knew who he was and he idly wondered if it was the best thing to do, coming back to Hogwarts. Rolling his eyes he helped himself to the wine in front of him.

The headmistress came round to stand in front of everyone and her icy voice rang across the hall as she announced the arrival of the first years. She handed over to Luna who had taken over the sorting process and slowly the number of first years standing nervously in front of the school got smaller.

"What are you doing?" Harry said disbelievingly as he looked over to Severus who had his eyes narrowed and was staring across the hall.

"Picking out my next target." Came the amused reply and Harry rolled his eyes and leaned on chairs arm opposite from the man so he could look at him properly with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Harry whispered but he didn't get a reply so he turned back to the front in time to see the headmistress take the podium once again and welcome the students.

"Welcome to those of you returning, and our newest members, it is such a pleasure to see your bright happy faces refreshed and ready for the new school term. Now a couple of notices before we begin…"

Harry zoned out of the speech to scan over the Gryffindor's that sat next to the Slytherin's that were in front of him; even from this position he could see the rivalry between the houses and he wondered if that was ever going to change, Dark Lord or not. He was drawn back from his thoughts when he saw the Gryffindor's all clapping and the rest of the hall looking at him and realized Minerva had announced his return. There were many cat calls from the females and the noise level had quickly escalated until the headmistress called for silence and the whispers continued.

"Looks like a couple of them are excited to see you." Severus drawled next to him and Harry huffed.

"Wait till their first class." He said and continued to look forward.

He was determined not to let the students get distracted and perform at a lower standard just because they claimed he was some hero. They were going to be tested on their knowledge both theoretical and practical for the third through seventh years and would start teaching the first and second years assigning them copious amounts of work. He smirked at his plan and then frowned when he realized it was something that Severus would do. _Pfft, a week being around him at meal times and he's already rubbing off on you._

The feast appeared in front of them and Harry realized he was quite hungry so decided to tuck in to the roast chicken and vegetables with gravy. He didn't understand how he was able to like the food they served at Durmstrang as it was never this mouthwatering.

The feast neared it's end and the older students were left to go to their common rooms as the first years stayed behind with their heads of house. Harry and Severus stood and went to stand in front of their houses, as did Flitwick and Luna. Harry clapped his hands to get his first years attention and stood confidently in front of them before instructing them to follow him. As he was the new head of house he wanted to tell the house as a whole of his expectations.

The journey to the Gryffindor tower was a long and hard one for Harry and he felt his calf starting to seize up as he reached the last step on the staircases.

Harry stood in front of the whole Gryffindor student body and looked over the crowd as though nothing fazed him, he resolved that if he could handle an army of Durmstrang boys, Hogwarts students would be easy.

"Evening, Gryffindor's. My apologies for disrupting your return back to Hogwarts, however I felt that as your new head of house you should know my expectations. Firstly, I expect everyone in the common room by curfew with failure to do so resulting in detention with myself. I expect all of you to act vigilant and realize your actions reflect on the house as a whole, and myself as well. And let me be clear, coming from a militarian style teaching Academy of six years, earning detention with me will _not_ be writing lines."

Harry paused and looked at the faces in the room, some looked a little ill and others looked impassive. He looked down at the first years as he spoke to them directly.

"First years, your house is your family. Should you need help or are in trouble the older years will come to your aid. Your timetables will be on your beds and I suggest you buddy up with the older years to ensure you get to class on time. That's all, enjoy your first nights here." And with that he left the common room and went in search of his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of classes left Harry exhausted but he felt proud of how he handled the students with putting the seventh years through dueling drills, the third years defense shield casting and a theory lesson for the first years. He had managed to assign a three foot essay on dueling etiquette for the seventh years who moaned about how unfair it was for the first day and theory questions for the third and first years that were both one page essays. He realized that he had made himself extra work but he wanted to set firm boundaries for them and promised himself to make it easier for them in the following months.

Harry missed dinner and decided to indulge himself in the other bottle of firewhiskey whilst he still had the free time. He had just sat down when Salazaar appeared in the portrait above his fireplace and announced that Severus was standing outside. Harry frowned and went over to the door and pushed the portrait to see the man standing there and he stepped aside to let him in.

"What can I do for you Severus?" he asked and showed the man to the couch as they both took a seat.

"I heard rumor that you had already assigned homework, you were also absent from dinner." He replied sitting on an angle so he could look at Harry and he crossed his right leg over his left knee.

"Wait till they start training for their dueling." Harry said smirking and reached down to the floor to pick up his firewhiskey holding it up for the man.

Severus eyed the bottle for a second before nodding and Harry stood and transfigured a two pieces of parchment into glass tumblers.

"You really have changed haven't you?" Severus mused as he looked at Harry.

"You want me to change back?" Harry quirked and Severus narrowed his eyes.

They sat there looking at each other for a minute or so as they sipped on their drinks and a question that had been bugging Severus came to the surface.

"Harry, if I may ask. How did you come about your limp?"

He noted as soon as he asked that question, Harry's eyes went dark and lost focus for a second before he turned towards the fire and sat on the edge of the couch. Severus became intrigued and he also leaned forward so he could see Harry's face.

"A poorly executed maneuver during a raid." He said bitterly and then stood.

He didn't like talking about his auror days and he was determined to not let another student slip up like he had. Severus wasn't a fool and noted that Harry's demeanor had soured somewhat so he stood, placing his empty glass on the mantel and turned Harry to face him.

"Nothing I can't handle, Severus. Now, if you'll excuse me it has been a tiring day and I think I'll retire for the night." He gave the man a small smile and also placed his glass on the mantel.

"Very well," Severus started, completely unconvinced by Harry's answer. "I will see you at breakfast." He nodded and Harry saw him out before heading straight for bed.

* * *

Harry woke very early the next morning with a start and yelped as he sat up as he felt the tail end of his nightmare. He was used to nightmares, although one shouldn't be, and this one was one of many that he'd had in terms of his auror days and the end of the war. The nightmare he'd just had was morphed with the Dark Lord being the one to send the nasty hex that severed Harry's calf as he reacted too slowly into his dodge.

Harry wiped the sweat off his face and looked over at the clock next to his bed and saw it was just after five thirty so he sat up as he knew there was no way he was getting back to sleep now. He stood in the shower for a long time, just standing there and letting the hot water run down his toned body as he tried to remove the images from his head. He knew that through Occlumency this would be an easy task but he had never become highly proficient at it still to this day so the idea was fruitless to consider.

It was just after six by the time Harry was showered and dressed and he sat on the side of his bed as he decided just to go down to the Great Hall and get some coffee into him. He knew that the place would be quiet as well so he could enjoy his solitude before the ruckus from the students.

Slowly walking between the empty tables to his spot at the head table, he wasn't at all surprised to see the hall empty and he welcomed the silence. He didn't have to wait long for the first teachers and students to make their way into the hall for breakfast just after seven and Harry was on his second mug of coffee and filled with scrambled eggs. He looked up as Severus walked into the hall and his heart did a weird erratic skip as he looked at the man but he put it down to the fact he'd had more coffee than food and he was tired.

"Morning." Severus said as he approached.

"Morning." Harry muttered as he reached over to Cormac's empty spot where the Daily Prophet was sitting, he noted that the guy never read it so he wouldn't miss it.

Severus frowned as he poured himself some coffee, there was something about Harry that was different and as he turned to look at him he saw black bags under his eyes and he noted that Harry had his cane.

"You know Harry, if I knew what was wrong with your leg, I might be able to help you." Severus offered after he took a large sip of coffee and saw Harry stiffen slightly.

"I appreciate the offer Severus, thank you." And he left it at that, an answer that did not satisfy the Potions Master.

The hall suddenly went quiet as the familiar call of a song bird echoed throughout the hall and they all turned to see a silver with black speckles Phoenix soaring overhead towards the head table. Severus marveled at the beauty of it and wondered who could own such a bird, as Fawkes was the only one he'd ever encountered and he was now under Minerva's care.

Harry smiled as he heard Shadow's morning song echo through the hall and he looked up lovingly at her as she glided towards him. He noted the students and teachers that were currently in the hall were all looking up at his bird with amazed expressions but he couldn't blame them, she was truly beautiful. He heard a couple of gasps as he landed on his shoulder and he took the letter she was holding and looked at the writing on the front.

"Hey girl." Harry said and stroked the feathers he could reach and she trilled lovingly.

"Where did you find her?" Severus asked in awe and Harry turned to him with a look of confusion on his face.

"Believe it or not, a student at Durmstrang has a farm that is filled with them and he gifted me an egg after my first year or teaching there. He was a troubled student, and benefoted greatly from my teaching methods." Harry said as way of explanation and Severus nodded.

"She's beautiful." Severus whispered and Harry gave him a shy smile before turning back to his mail.

Harry frowned at the letter, he knew that writing anywhere and he was in two minds whether he open it or not. He decided to get it over and done with and peeled the seal off and opened it up. The angry scrawl evident as he read the letter from Ginny.

_**So, I hear you are back at Hogwarts. Guess you couldn't have told me what your plans were before hand and we could have worked living arrangements out. I am going to visit you soon, Harry. I miss you so much and I want to be with you. I can't believe you were so cold as to leave me high and dry without a penny of your money. I thought you loved me, but that doesn't matter as you can make it up to me when I see you during the week.**_

_**See you my dear Harry.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Ginny**_

Harry was seething after reading the letter, they hadn't been together for six years and now out of nowhere she thinks that they will get back together. He felt movement on his shoulder as Shadow shifted uncomfortably at the surge in her owners magic and she jumped off and flew away just as the cutlery at the table started to shake.

"Harry?" Severus said calmly and put a hand on Harry's forearm in warning.

The letter that Harry was holding suddenly burst into flames causing some of the students to look over in curiosity and Harry stood with his cane in hand and began to stalk as calmly as he could out of the hall. This isn't how he wanted to start the school year and he was going to make damn sure Ginny never came anywhere near him.

Severus was watching the whole thing with interest, not that he'd been _reading_ Harry's letter but he had seen who it was from and he was interested in his colleagues reaction to it. Had it really gone that badly that Harry despised her so much? Miffed, he decided he was going to quiz Harry on it, although if he thought about it Harry was being tight lipped about everything currently and he didn't know if it was because he didn't trust him yet or whether this was part of the mature Harry.

Harry marched straight past his private rooms and locked himself away in his classroom until the classes started for the day.

When the bell rung for the first class, he waited a few minutes before letting his sixth years in and he could hear them chatting in the corridor. He had decided that he was going to treat the sixth and seventh year students similar in terms of their dueling techniques so had planned a rigorous session that would certainly leave them sweating.

With a wave of his hand the door slammed open and the students started to pour into the classroom only to find there were no desks and they gathered at the front of the room where Harry was leaning against the front of his desk.

"I'm sure by now you have heard word of the seventh years class yesterday so I expect you to be prepared. Pair yourselves up, we shall begin straight away." Harry snapped and he could see the wide eyed faces staring up at him before they split up and Harry assessed their dueling.

* * *

Harry sat behind his desk as the last students left the classroom for the day and he rubbed his temples. He knew that there had been inconsistency with teaching the students in the past, that was a given but he hadn't realized how unfit they were. His mind made up, he was doing a physical education class next week for _all_ his students regardless of their year. He was now realizing how different Durmstrang and Hogwarts were and he was a little disappointed at what he was seeing, _was it this bad when I was here?_ He wondered and rubbed his face. He was glad though that he hadn't had any mishaps and the students weren't fighting back with the huge change in their class structure.

This joy was short lived however, when there was a knock at his door and Severus walked in with his hands in his pockets and the door shut behind him, his face alight with amusement as he swaggered uncharacteristically towards his desk.

"You now have a reputation, Harry." He said as he came up to Harry's desk.

"Uh huh, and so do the students of Hogwarts." He leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at the man standing in front of him.

"What's with the insistence on dueling so early into the school year?" Severus asked interested and Harry put both elbows on the arms of the chair and clasped his hands together, laying them across his stomach.

"Just some suspicions that have only been confirmed by the last couple of days performance from the older students." Harry said not giving anything away and went to stand from his chair and coming to stand in front of his desk.

"Why?" Severus probed; he had a feeling this had to do with his early exit from the auror division.

"You'll thank me. Now was there a reason for your visit?" Harry asked tiredly and Severus cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, actually there was. Your Gryffindor fourth year, Mr. Hercus managed to blow up a cauldron and has been assigned detention to you this evening after dinner."

Harry sighed, "Really? Okay." And he reached round behind his desk to get his cane and they both walked through the classroom towards the door.

"Harry…" Severus started, and Harry turned to him and saw an honest and concerned expression on the surly man's face. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, thank you Severus. Now if you don't mind, I have Mr. Hercus to find, he will have his detention before dinner." And he went to walk out of the classroom when Severus wrapped an elegant hand around his upper arm.

"Convince me otherwise, because I don't believe you for a second." He said calmly and stalked off down the corridor.

Harry stared after him frowning, as he tried to unscramble the sudden emotions and feelings screaming around his head. The man was becoming unnerving with the gentle manner he was presenting to Harry when he was so used to having biting comments and sneers aimed at him. He was surprised when the man touched him on the arm, and like he had at breakfast something in Harry's stomach dropped and he didn't like where these feelings were coming from.

* * *

The first few weeks passed and Harry had become the talk of the school and becoming one of the most feared _and_ loved professors due to his strict but consistent teaching methods much like what the Durmstrang students had encountered. He gave the students something to work towards and opportunities to right themselves if they messed up. He was also becoming known for his tough detentions as he didn't believe in making the students write lines for their punishments, instead he made them do physical work and word had spread.

Harry knew that the other teachers were pushing their misbehaving students onto him but he was rewarded with the knowledge that the students were doing something useful. In the last detention, he had a Slytherin fourth year, two third years and four Gryffindor third years who had engaged in an argument. Harry believed in physically exerting the students so had set them up with running laps around the Quidditch pitch just before dinner as it was still light and they wouldn't be filled with food. Whilst the students groaned he had heard whisper from Draco that they had enjoyed it and there was purpose behind it.

Draco was another matter and he was starting to bug Harry with his incessant badgering asking if he was okay and he had slipped up the other day that he'd been talking to Severus, which had made Harry angry and he'd kicked the boy out of his quarters leaving his colleague looking rather bewildered. Harry wasn't happy that people were quizzing his teaching methods because it was so contrast to the rest of the school but he found that the students were learning quickly and attention was held the entire lesson. Of course there was a reason behind his lessons and this came from his past experience but he didn't feel that he had to tell people because it was private and the last person he wanted to know was Severus.

Ginny had turned up in the second week as well and had caused a storm with students and the entire wizarding world when the owls had gone out the following day and the Daily prophet wrote a report of a love sick couple who couldn't seem to work out their differences with a photo of Ginny crying and an old photo of Harry from when he was working as an auror. Harry had been so angry with this that he'd locked himself away in his chambers refusing to see anyone apart from when he went to class and Minerva had come concerned but he'd told her just to give him time to get himself into the right frame of mind.

She had decided that she would bring up his performance as a teacher whilst she had been talking to him and had noticed a dramatic improvement in the students behaviour and to keep up the good work. She had thanked him for the reform of some students of concern and he was grateful to hear this.

Coming out of his hole in the fourth week he had arranged for the Gyrffindors to have try outs for the Quidditch team and he was currently walking with broom in hand as his calf was behaving to the pitch where he saw a sea of red and gold uniforms just to the side and he went over to them.

"Right, today Miss Dalton and I will be assessing your skills and from there we will select a team." Harry said once he had their attention and continued, this year they were going to be doing something different and he wanted some reserve players in case of injury or illness.

"We will be structuring the team a little differently this year and Miss. Dalton is aware of this and has made recommendations. We will be looking for the typical players, that much will stay the same however we will have three all rounder back ups incase a player or players are unable to play. Is this clear?"

The students nodded again and Harry started off with what he knew best, the Seeker. There were three students going up for this but he was looking at signing two of them up as he believed the Seeker was the most important player in his mind, but he knew he was being biased.

The students gathered as the trials were finished and Harry announced that the team with reserves would be made public within the next couple of days on the Gryffindor notice board. He thanked his teams' captain and watched the students head back towards the tower as dinner was fast approaching. He mounted his broom and kicked off, zooming upwards and doing a few laps of the pitch before hurtling through one of the goal posts. He came to stop, hovering in the middle of the pitch and looked up towards the castle, his right leg dangling and his left leg propped on the handle as he hugged his knee. He'd almost forgotten how free he felt up in the air and he missed it greatly, especially the ability to live a normal life. Nothing was normal about his life and he regretted ever signing up for the aurors with the injury he now sported. _Why couldn't I just become a professional Quidditch player, enjoy the female company and not be in the spot light?_ He sighed and knew this would never have happened, he was gay, injured and always in the spotlight. He decided to head back to the castle as it was getting colder.

Severus was getting annoyed, Harry hadn't turned up to any meals that day and had hardly been all week. He was starting to wonder if the boy, _and yes he meant boy_, he berated the brat as he was acting like a child, was eating anything at all. He resolved that he would go up to the third floor after dinner and find out what was happening.

Harry didn't go to dinner tonight, he'd lost his appetite as he thought of the past, instead he decided to nurse what little firewhiskey he had left in the bottle and spread out on the couch.

"This lifestyle really isn't healthy, Mr. Potter." Salazaar said from his portrait and Harry turned to look at him.

"It numbs the pain… You wouldn't understand." Harry said as he turned back to rest his head against the armrest.

"You seem so sure of yourself when you say that." And Harry turned back to him frowning.

"What do yo – " he was cut short with a knocking on the portrait guarding his rooms and Salazaar disappeared only to appear a second later and Harry sat up.

"If it's Minerva I don't want to hear it." He said referring to a couple of times she'd come to check on him, as he wasn't showing up for meals.

"It's Severus Snape, actually. And he's holding a bottle of alcohol."

"Let him in then." Harry sighed as he looked at the lack of liquid in his own bottle, which he threw at the fire and it exploded.

"Hmph, he lied." Harry said as he noted Severus was carrying nothing but a plate full of food.

"It's _so_ good to see you too, Harry." Severus drawled as he came to sit next to Harry on the couch and handed him the food, at which Harry's stomach growled loudly, he hadn't realized he was this hungry.

"Thanks." Harry murmured and Severus shook his head as he watched Harry pick at the pasta.

"I _did_ actually bring wine. Good thing too, your portrait seems to think you have a drinking problem." He said as he pulled the bottle out from behind him and Harry narrowed his eyes at Salazaar then back to Severus.

"Alright, you have my attention." Harry said as he put a piece of pasta in his mouth and looked sideways at his companion.

"You've got some explaining to do, Harry and I'm not leaving until I have answers." Severus said and from nowhere two wine goblets appeared and he poured them both some wine.

Harry took the goblet with a weak smile and thanked him before finishing off his pasta and putting the plate on the floor just to the side.

"Alright," he sighed. "What do you want to know?" he sat sideways on the couch, hugging his knees as he looked at Severus and the man angled himself so he was looking back at Harry.

* * *

**Ok, how are things going my lovely followers?**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had a bad feeling about what Severus was going to ask him but the man hadn't done anything outright negative to him since he'd been back at the school and been nothing but kind.

Severus was fed up with Harry's actions over the past couple of weeks and he noted that Harry wasn't the best at hiding his emotions as he could always tell when he had something on his mind just by looking at his face and his eyes. Harry was hiding something from him and he wasn't happy about it, and there was also the history behind his limp that Severus wanted to get to the bottom of. There weren't many things that he couldn't fix with a potion and he doubted this would be any different, something inside him felt compelled to help Harry and if he was honest, he thought the man would have been a little more open with him. He _had_ divulged his most secret memories to him at the final moment before Harry faced off against the Dark Lord so in a way he believed Harry owed him for that, putting aside the fact he thought he was going to die.

They both took a sip of their wine and Severus looked at Harry who was now looking into the fire, his eyes intense with emotion and memories.

"So, enlighten me. How did you come about the injury to your leg that makes you limp?" he quizzed, his face impassive but not hiding anything.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes as if to compose himself before he looked up at Severus.

"Well… It was back when I was an auror. I was with a group of seven aurors and we were infiltrating a safe house just out of London, don't ask me for details about that because I can't tell you. There was a huge fight that broke out and I was dueling one of the suspects when I got distracted by a colleague who was hit with the killing curse and when I focused I didn't have enough time to get out of the way from a nasty hex that tore through my calf muscle leaving me paralyzed." Harry shifted on the couch and looked down at his knees before continuing.

"When I woke up, I was in St. Mungo's and they were able to connect the muscle back together, but something from the hex imbedded itself into my system and has restricted my recovery leaving me with constant aching and a limp on my bad days. There is a reason why I teach the students the way I do, I remember you questioning this the other week. I don't want them to fail like I did. If they want to head down the auror path or if they get into trouble one day, I _want_ them to be able to defend themselves properly. I screwed up Severus, and I live every day in pain because of it." He finished and looked up to Severus who looked concerned and then frowned looking into the fire as his mind started to think.

Harry felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest when he'd finished and it was reassuring to know that the man hadn't questioned or interrupted him through his explanation.

Severus tried not to show his surprise when Harry had made that admission about screwing up and he realized by the pained expression on Harry's face that he felt very passionately about it. He could understand where Harry was coming from and he was appreciative of Harry's efforts with the students so far this year.

Severus turned back to Harry, "May I have a look?" he said and Harry hesitantly moved and stood up.

"If there is a scar, I would like to see it so I get an idea of what I'm working with."

"What you're working with?" Harry said disbelievingly as he gaped at the man.

"Yes. I think I can help you. Or would you like to have this limp for the rest of your life?" he said raising a sarcastic eyebrow and watched as Harry sighed again.

"Fine." He conceded and because he was wearing tight pants they had to come off so the man could see his leg.

Harry swallowed and hesitated again before taking a deep breath and unbuttoning his pants before sliding them off and standing in front of the man in his black boxer briefs. Severus got him to lie face down on the couch and he kneeled next to it as he inspected Harry's right leg.

Severus couldn't see anything unusual from looking at the wound and he admitted that the nurses at St. Mungo's had healed Harry's leg superbly with only a light scar that cut across the back of his leg. He reached forward, taking a steady breath and put his hands on Harry's leg where the scar was and he felt Harry tense and took in a sharp breath at the contact. He started to massage the leg and he asked Harry if it hurt when he did this.

"Yes… OW. There's a shooting pain up my leg. OW." He ground out as Severus kept massaging it.

Harry didn't like what was happening currently and his body wasn't cooperating with him, which was frustrating for him. No one had touched him for years, and being in such close proximity with the man's elegant hands touching the tender muscle not only felt good but uncomfortable as well. He was drawn from his thoughts when Severus asked a question.

"Do you know what hex you were stung with?"

"Mordent Inficiuint." Harry said solemnly but couldn't see Severus nod.

He'd heard of that spell before and he knew that the dark magic was wrapping itself slowly around Harry's magical core. Looking back down at the scar he was amazed that Harry was in such a good frame of mind considering he'd lived with this curse for six years. He put his left hand on Harry's leg by the scar and the other, feeling he'd risk it was placed just above the knee and was rewarded with Harry taking steadying breath. He gently squeezed above the leg and then removed his fingers and stood.

"Done. You may stand." He instructed and Harry scrambled up not turning to face his and threw on his pants before turning round and sitting down with his knees up to his chin.

"Satisfied?" Harry said without venom and saw Severus shake his head, which made him roll his eyes.

"I can definitely help you. Why have you not been coming to the hall for meals?"

"Because my leg is sore." He lied and Severus raised an eyebrow at him to let him know he knew it was a lie.

"Didn't want to deal with the students but honestly, I have been busy with marking as well." _That_ was the truth, because he'd given out so much work in the first few weeks he was now swamped but he didn't mind. It was the way he worked and he enjoyed it.

Severus nodded, he was satisfied with this answer, but there was still one more question he wanted to ask but it was risky and Harry probably wouldn't answer it but he thought he'd give it a go. He'd heard about the fiasco with Ginny Weasley from the students and the staff had been gossiping about it for the next few days when the Daily Prophet had written the article on Harry's love life. He felt for him because he was considered such a 'heart throb' as the girls called him and he wondered why Harry had left Durmstrang in the first place seeing as it was all male. He looked at the goblet Harry was nursing and he picked up the bottle and offered to pour him some more, which he accepted and drank half of it in one gulp.

"If I may ask, Harry. What happened between you and Miss. Weasley that has everyone in a dither?" he kept a close eye on Harry's reactions and saw his face darken at the question, he suddenly regretted asking him.

"We didn't fit anymore." Harry replied and Severus was surprised he answered so suddenly.

"And how do you feel about that?" he cringed as he sounded so clinical but he doubted that Harry would open up again in a hurry so he wanted to get the answers quickly.

"She's… She wasn't…" Harry looked to be struggling with the answer and sighed before standing suddenly and walking to the fire.

"If it's all the same, Severus. I think I'll retire for the night. I have a busy day tomorrow with my team's first Quidditch practice."

_Damn_, Severus thought. His risk hadn't paid off and Harry was shutting him out but he didn't know why he kept doing this. What was he so afraid of telling the man that had him dodging the personal questions such as this? He stood, leaving the bottle on the floor and walked over to Harry who was standing staring into the fire and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Talking about things helps us to sort out our emotions, Harry. Just remember that." He said and turned to leave when Harry stood there not moving.

He was at the portrait and just about to push it open when he turned and gave Harry some parting words.

"Harry?" he wanted the man to look at him when he spoke the next words. "My door is always open." And with that he pushed the frame and walked out, leaving Harry to stare after him.

Once the portrait had shut Harry collapsed onto the hideous red and gold rug in front of the fire and let the built up tears flow as he wailed in emotional pain. He hadn't realized that with someone, _anyone_, taking the time to ask him if he was okay and to reassure him they were there him in a genuine way it would make him feel this way. He had so many different emotions coursing through him and his calf was still tingling from where Severus had touched him.

He was suddenly very tired with the built up emotions so he decided to tuck himself into bed, he hadn't been lying when he said he had busy day and he wanted to have his strength for the practice his Quidditch team were going to endure. He set about writing a note for his Quidditch team to read in the morning about not bringing their brooms and ensuring they were wearing their full Quidditch uniform. He smiled sadly as he thought through his plan once more in his head. Yes, they were going to be put through their paces.

* * *

Harry was a little later to breakfast the next morning as he had had another nightmare and he'd fallen back asleep on the couch for another hour or so before he realized what the time was. He limped with his cane between the tables in the Great Hall and noted that Shadow was sitting on the back of his chair looking at Severus as the man appeared to be talking to her.

"Morning." Harry grumbled as he walked behind Severus and flopped down into his seat, feeling Shadow jump onto his shoulder and side step down his arm.

"Good morning, Harry." Severus purred next to him and he had to shudder at the way the man's voice coiled around him.

Harry poured himself some coffee before he did anything else and he closed his eyes as the hot beverage warmed his insides. He took the letter that Shadow was delivering and carefully opened it to see a letter from Hermione. He had to smile as he read his friends letter and was surprised to hear that she had set a wedding date for her and Victor's wedding that was going to be during the Christmas holidays. She also wrote to ask how he was getting on at Hogwarts and mentioned that she would be visiting Hogwarts to talk with Minerva about being the one to wed them so she would let him know when this was happening.

"Excuse me, Professor Potter?" Harry looked up to see one of his Quidditch Chasers standing in front of him, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Hollingworth?" he looked at the boy expectantly and he saw the boy swallow.

"We have just read the notice about training tonight and are wondering why we don't need our brooms, it's _Quidditch_ practice, sir."

"Do you not trust my decision, Mr. Hollingworth?" Harry shot back and he watched the boy squirm under his intense glare.

Severus, who was listening to this interaction looked up when Harry said this and turned to look at his face, _I wonder if he learnt that from me?_ He pondered and snorted at the thought.

"Uh… n-no sir, we were just wondering." He replied and Harry sat up straight in his chair with his arms crossed in front of him on the table.

"Good, then you can reassure the team that, no it wasn't a mistake, and _yes_ you will be in _full_ Quidditch gear straight after classes _today_!" Harry stood up with his hands on the table. "Is that _clear?_" he said raising his voice a little and it turned the head of a couple of students who were sitting close by.

"Yes, sir." The boy said quickly and turned quickly before bolting out of the hall.

"Full Quidditch gear, hmm?" Severus mused aloud and Harry turned his head towards the man.

"Have _you_ got an issue with it as well?" he shot back and Severus turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps I should just see for myself tonight then." Severus said and turned back to the paper he was currently reading.

Harry was a little annoyed this morning, but he wasn't sure whether it was because he was tired or the questions people were asking him were pointless and he didn't like the way they were insinuating he didn't know what he was doing. Severus wasn't helping either with both his presence and his comment and for so early in the morning, he didn't want to feel this wound up. For some reason, Victor's words echoed in his mind from when they had been talking and Harry had been wound up, _'you need to get laid, my friend'_, and Harry snorted at the memory. He had been right of course, and one night with a new teacher the following week had sorted his problem.

"Am I _that _amusing, Harry?" Severus mused beside him and Harry felt the air between them lighten enough for him to smile a little.

Perhaps he needed someone to talk to after all; Victor had been his rock over the six years they had taught together and he realized that he missed this. Severus was trying to make an effort and he clearly wanted friendship between them so Harry decided he was going to let him get close and in return get close to the man as well. And maybe in time they could talk about what happened at the end of the war.

* * *

The bell had just rung to signify the end of the school day and Harry was walking towards the Quidditch pitch holding only a whistle and ready for making his Gryffindor's work. He stood just inside the vast and empty pitch and saw a mob of fully kitted out Gryffindor Quidditch uniforms traipsing towards him looking rather glum.

They gathered in front of him and he did a quick head count and was pleased to note everyone was present.

"I appreciate the prompt attendance. Now, as I said at the trials we will be doing something different this year. You may think that your handy work on the broomstick is what will make you great…" he raised an eyebrow and assessed the vacant expressions on his teams faces and inwardly smirked.

"This is far from the truth, how you look after your body as well as your state of mind will determine whether you fail or succeed. As Gryffindor's I am assuming you all desire the latter, therefore out of the two practices we will have a week, one will be conditioning." He paused when a few groans filtered through the cool air and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Sloppy body means sloppy broom work and I do not want to see Gryffindor fail under my ministration. I guarantee you will reap the rewards. Now, to warm up I want you all to lightly jog around the edge of the pitch then we will get to the training. Any questions?"

Harry was surprised to see they were all stunned silent, so he raised his whistle and blew it hard and watched the team all scramble to get into position and jog off into the distance. There was still a month until the first game and he knew that there would be a slight improvement in that time; he was determined to win this year and use the experience and knowledge he gained from Victor to secure this desire.

Severus stood at the edge of the student's seats watching Harry's training session and currently the students were, _attempting_, to do push ups. They were in two rows of five and they were completely at the control of Harry who would blow his whistle when they could push up and down. He heard the whistle blow twice in succession and the students stood and started running about the parameter of the pitch and Harry stood with his arms across his chest watching them. He looked up to the students who were at the other end of the pitch and when he looked back to Harry the man had turned and was looking up at him and gave him a wave. Severus nodded his head in recognition and Harry smiled a little before turning back to his students.

Two hours had passed and the students were gathered in front of Harry lying on the ground all breathing heavily. Harry smirked and felt rather pleased with himself and he told the students he was proud of their commitment. If he was honest with himself, he was sure at least one of them would refuse to cooperation but this hadn't happened and he even saw one face who was smiling as they regained their breath.

"Next practice, bring your brooms and again I want you in full Quidditch gear. I want you to practice some techniques I'm going to put in place and then for the remaining hour we will do more conditioning. You are free to go."

"Thanks, professor." Some of the students commented as they huffed and puffed.

"They're thank you for brutally punishing them? What are you feeding your Gryffindor's, Harry?" Severus chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets walking towards him.

"Didn't think you were serious about coming out? Enjoy the show?" Harry retorted and playfully nudged shoulders with the man as he walked up to him and they headed towards the castle.

"It certainly _is_ a different approach to training that I haven't seen before. You don't think it will tire them out?" Severus asked curiously, he didn't have the same amount of passion for the game unlike Harry and hadn't ever actually paid any attention to the type of training they did to stay in shape.

"If anything, it will empower them once they win their first game." And Harry sent a purposeful look towards Severus. "Does Slytherin still trump Gryffindor these days?"

"Won last three consecutive years." Severus said proudly and Harry shook his head.

"Such a shame that will be crushed this year." Harry said feigning sorrow and threw Severus a puppy dog face.

Severus's heart melted when he saw Harry's face and it certainly took him by surprise but he hid it well and smirked instead at his antics.

They got back to the castle and Harry looked at the time, he still had a couple of hours before dinner and he knew he had a mountain of marking to get through so he bid farewell to Severus and made his way up the stairs.

"Coming to dinner tonight?" Severus called after him.

Without turning around and with a smile on his face he replied, "If I remember."

_Yes, and I will make sure_, Severus thought as he watched Harry disappear around the corner also with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Ok, I'm thinking the story has some kind of purpose now... Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disregard the fact Snape revealed himself as the Half Blood Prince to Harry in his sixth year please.**

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter. Dinner time is fast approaching." Salazaar purred from his portrait.

Harry was busy with his marking and he hadn't even realized that time had flown by so quickly. He frowned when he heard Salazaar inform him and turned around with a curious look on his face.

"I appreciate the consideration for my well being, but since when have you cared?" Harry retorted light heartedly and Salazaar crossed his arms in front of his chest as Harry stood and made his way to stand in front of the fireplace.

"I have always cared about your welfare, Mr. Potter." He scoffed. "However, in this case Severus Snape is currently standing outside and wishes me to remind you of your dinner commitments." He finished, then walked out of the frame as Harry stared at it in disbelief.

Outside Harry's quarters, Severus stood patiently and smirked when Salazaar came back into view. He had used his time between seeing Harry and now wisely and he had some good news for Harry concerning treatment of his leg. He watched as the portrait opened and an amused Harry walked out to meet him.

"It warms my heart to know the both of you care so much." Harry said sarcastically and Severus chuckled.

"Well, I won't bother next time I have news for you, boy." Severus teased and Harry rolled his eyes before they turned and headed towards the Great Hall.

"Pfft, fine. What is this _great_ news you have to tell me?" Harry quipped.

"It doesn't matter." Severus smirked as he said it and saw Harry shake his head a little.

Harry was enjoying this playfulness even though it was scarily uncharacteristic of the man and he started to feel himself relax a little when he was around the man. Harry was smiling a little when they made it to the hall and Severus was smirking, which drew the attention of Draco and Minerva. Minerva narrowed her eyes a little as she thought things through, and words that Albus had said to her when she sent the opportunity to Harry rung in her mind. Draco was happy that the two were getting on, as he knew how lonely Severus's life was, although he knew that it was the way the man liked it but it didn't mean he worried about his godfather constantly.

The two of them sat down at the table for dinner, but didn't engage in any more conversation until dinner was finished up and dessert presented itself and Harry spoke.

"So, how's your liquor cabinet looking?" Harry whispered to Severus looking over to him.

Severus shook his head, _Salazaar has a point_, he mused as he thought about Harry's drinking habits.

"I do believe there is an unopened bottle of Firewhiskey that needs tending to." Severus replied and Harry smiled.

They stood outside Severus's quarters and Harry was eyeing his portrait carefully as the serpent coiled itself and looked at Severus as he stood in front of it. _Isn't that the same one that was with Salazaar?_ He thought and frowned.

"That much thinking is sure to hurt your brain, Harry." Severus's sarcastic voice floated through his head and brought him back to the present as the man watched him from inside his quarters.

Harry shook his head and gave a small smile before he walked into the man's rooms and was mildly surprised. He had thought that they would be dark and dank, yet it was surprisingly warm and inviting with plush cream armchairs in front of a large fire that had rose wood for the mantel, coffee table, desk and side tables for the sofas. The room was light in colour as well and Harry had to snort at the colour scheme as the maroon walls complemented the beige carpet.

"Something amusing, Harry?" Severus purred as he walked past him and straight over to a little alcove that had a large desk and shelving above it that looked to be his liquor stash.

"Didn't realize you had a soft spot for Gryffindor, Severus." Harry replied taking a seat in the closest armchair and looked to his right to watch the man pouring two glasses.

"On the contrary, Harry. I like to keep my enemies close." Severus quipped turning round and was smirking as he came over to give Harry a glass.

"Enemies? And here I thought we were becoming friends." Harry tried and pouted for full effect.

Severus snorted and shook his head lightly before looking into the fire as he enjoyed the company sitting across from him. He had been mildly surprised when Harry had subtly asked to join him after dinner and concluded that he was making progress with pulling down Harry's barriers. He guessed that now would be the best time to bring up his findings although there _was_ a slight problem with obtaining one of the ingredients.

"So," Severus began, "I have been searching and have found something that you could say to be an 'antidote' for your injury."

Harry looked over to him curiously and was intrigued, he was a little annoyed for not looking harder himself, but then again he was a master at the Arts rather than Potions. He sipped his Firewhiskey, letting the liquid burn its way down his throat and then spoke.

"Is it a hard antidote to brew?"

"No..." Severus trailed off and he saw the tiniest bit of hope Harry had in his eyes disappear.

"But?" Harry replied quickly suddenly remembering why he didn't believe in hope.

"…Well some of the ingredients…. Are, shall we say… harder to procure than others." Severus said carefully.

The potion itself wasn't hard to brew, in fact he was sure that a fifth year Hogwarts student would be able to brew it successfully. It was the basilisk venom that was going to cause some problems and Severus hadn't the foggiest idea of how to obtain it without spending an absolute fortune.

"Oh." Harry said deflated, but he hid it rather well but Severus saw right through Harry's cool exterior.

"Basilisk Venom." Severus said as way of explaining and Harry looked to him and sat forward in his seat.

"How much do you need?"

"Ten drops." Severus replied and narrowed his eyes when he saw the excitement in Harry's eyes. "Why do you ask, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking." He smiled sheepily at Severus and then sat back in his chair taking a long gulp of the Firewhiskey.

"Top up?" Severus asked, he decided that they were going to be done with this conversation for now, although Harry had now piqued his interest with his reaction.

They chatted for another couple of hours before Harry decided to turn in and Severus saw him out. Harry spoke with Salazaar when he made it back to his quarters that night and asked about how he might be able to obtain Basilisk Venom. He was informed that the large serpent that Harry had killed in his second year was no longer salavagable for ingredients, however in Salazaar's private office that was hidden he had some priceless ingredients that he would be willing to assist Harry in procuring.

"I only need the one, I won't touch the others." Harry reassured and Salazaar believed him, not that it really mattered anyway but he was glad the man was being considerate.

It was another couple of weeks after he had spoken with the man and was planning the best time to go down into the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't want Severus to know because he knew the man would want to come down especially if he knew there were Potion ingredients. He had planned to head down there tonight, his leg was feeling a little more at ease today so after the Quidditch game he was going to sneak away. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin today and his team was looking confident with their intensive training doing wonders for their techniques and endurance.

Harry trudged up the endless flights of stairs up to the headmistresses tower to watch the game after just finishing giving his Gryffindor's a prep talk to get them pumped up. By the time he arrived the teams were taking to the sky and his team looked very striking as they positioned themselves in a line in front of the Slytherin's.

"Not being prejudice, Harry, but the best of luck for Gryffindor." Minerva whispered as he made his way past to sit in the front row and he winked at her.

"Show off." Severus muttered as Harry came to sit next to him and Harry looked at him with determination.

"I hope you didn't have money on Slytherin winning, Severus." Harry retorted as he smirked ahead as he watched the game begin.

"Likewise for Gryffindor."

The game was ticking along and Harry could see their seeker fixed on the Snitch with the Slytherin Seeker on his tail. Harry had his team work on maintaining a slight lead and not to panic if they slightly fell behind as he wanted to test the endurance of the Slytheirn's. His plan was working so far and he could tell that the Slytherin's were starting to get sloppy with their defense, so with a nod of his head to his captain, Miss Dalton they changed to offensive play and within the next twenty minutes had caught the Snitch and were victorious.

Harry heard Severus snort from beside him and Harry felt a little smug about his team winning so convincingly as well. People who weren't that into the game wouldn't have noticed or even be convinced that the Gryffindor's had annihilated the Slytherin's but Harry was happy with his team and thought he better go find them to tell them so. He stood carefully and Severus looked to him as he did and decided to follow him down the stairs.

"Harry." He called out catching up to Harry. "Congratulations on the win."

"Thank you. I was just heading to congratulate them myself." Harry said proudly but didn't stop to engage Severus in any more conversation.

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry's calf was giving him some grief so he took a second to give it a break and Severus looked on in concern, not that he showed it. He so wished to help him but without the key ingredient there wasn't mush else he could do. Harry farewelled the man and went in search of his Gryffindor's to congratulate them.

* * *

Harry was all sorted, he had his wand in its holster, warm cloak and a couple of flasks just in case there was something else down in the Chamber that he might find useful. He made his way down the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to find the ghost had moved on and it made Harry feel a little disappointed in this even though she had been rather annoying when he was still a student here. He double checked there was no one in the bathroom before turning to tightly lock the bathroom doors to ensure no one would enter and he turned to face the correct sink.

"_**Enter**_." Harry spoke in serpent and he heard the familiar clinking noises before the entrance opened for him.

Moving towards the entrance and looking down the vast hole, he took a deep breath before jumping forward and sliding down the large pipe. He was a little more gracious this time round and managed to land on his feet unlike the last time when he plowed head first into the pit of skeletons. Brushing himself down, he realized that in the movement to correct the castle to its former self, the castle had repaired the Chamber as well. He thought it was odd because no one really _knew_ where it was or what it looked like, but Hogwarts must have recognized it as part of herself and repaired it nonetheless.

Harry walked up to the round door and whispered enter again in Parseltongue and heard it click before the hinges groaned as it slowly swung open. Harry stepped inside and the strong scent of rotting corpse and festering water assaulted his nostrils and he had to put a hand over his nose and mouth it was so bad. The walk towards the stone carving of Salazaar was long and he had a lot of memories flashing before him as he remembered the last time he was here. He saw the cup and Hermione and Ron had destroyed lying there and the skeleton of the Basilisk lay just beyond it and it made Harry shudder.

Looking to his left, he saw an alcove and from what Salazaar had said, this was the way to his office. He walked around a couple of corners and came to a dead end, but he knew that at the end was the hidden door, so again muttering in Parseltongue the wall crumbled away and revealed a musty smelling room that once he walked into was huge.

"I see you made it, Mr. Potter." Salazaar said from Harry's right and he when looked over he saw the man in the only portrait.

Harry waved his wand and the dust covering the paining cleared and revealed a more visible picture.

"Much better." Harry said and smiled a little.

"Appreciated. Now, over by my desk is the books I was telling you about when you first arrived and over there, behind the door is my Potions lab." Salazaar instructed and Harry nodded before going straight over to the door.

It wasn't locked, thankfully. He doubted this was voice activated and he pushed the door open to reveal and equally large room and smelled musty and had dust covering the entire surface. As Harry moved through the room he coughed as he unsettled the dust, so with another wave of his wand the dust disappeared and he was able to clearly see the contents in the room. There were many different bottles that held a number of different Potions that Harry hadn't heard before.

"Severus would have a field day." Harry mused aloud and then came across a crate with bottles and saw their labels.

His heart sped up as he read the labels, there were definitely some here that put in the wrong hands would have dire consequences. He found the one he needed and then walked back out of the room. He put the vial in his pocket and went over to the desk that had papers scattered over it and a couple of books that had caught his eye and he dusted off the front cover of the top one and read the title aloud.

"_Darkest of Dark Magic_, as detailed by…" Harry turned to Salazaar, "S. Slytherin. Did you write this?" Harry asked and the man nodded.

"Nothing in there that _you_ don't already know, I'm sure." He purred back and Harry heard a hissing noise and looked back to see a serpent, the same one that Harry often saw in his portrait.

He figured he'd ask about the snake later, he wanted to find out everything he could about this room and there were so many interesting things that he wanted to investigate and read. He settled for looking through the bookshelf and found a book on how to develop dark magic spells and curses in the hopes that he might be able to find ways of defending against them and another that was all about ancient shields.

"Interesting choices there, Mr. Potter." Salazaar commented when Harry moved away and faced the frame.

"Only for the benefit of the children, Salazaar. Now, I have a question." Harry started and Salazaar nodded.

"That serpent of yours, isn't that the one that guards Severus's quarters?"

The man raised an eyebrow and the snake came up and rested it's head on the man's shoulder and he petted it before turning back to face Harry.

"He might be, why do you ask?"

"Call it curiousity." Harry replied.

He didn't really know why he wanted to know, but he felt uneasy about this knowledge so he decided to head back to the safety of the upper levels of the castle. He said goodbye to the two in the portrait and headed back out of the Chamber and dusted himself off once he stood in the girls bathroom. Closing the Chamber's entrance and pulling down the locking charm on the bathroom doors we made his way out and into the corridor before to his quarters and dropping the books off.

He looked at the time and saw it was the middle of lunch, feeling a little peckish he decided to head down to grab some food before he went in search of Severus to give him the venom. To his surprise the man was in the hall for lunch and looked up when Harry walked through the door.

"Thought you weren't coming." Severus noted dryly.

_Odd, he's never usually here himself_, Harry thought but pushed it to the side as he sat down and helped himself to the sandwiches.

"Something I had to do, lost track of time. Say, Severus, what are your plans after lunch?" Harry asked hopefully.

He wanted to give the man the venom so he could start making the potion for Harry, not that it bothered him how quickly it was done, but if there were a chance to take the dark magic out of his system he wanted it.

"Marking at this stage, why do you ask?" Severus said turning to look at Harry who looked a little dusty.

"Mind if I join you then?" Harry said, not wanting to give anything away and he saw Severus narrow his eyes ever so slightly before nodding and they ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

* * *

After lunch and both standing in Severus's quarters Harry cleared his throat before pulling the vial out of his pocket containing the venom and Severus took it and inspected the contents.

"It's the venom, for the Antidote." Harry said as way of explanation and Severus's eyes went wide.

"Harry… Where… How did you get this?"

"Does it really matter, Severus? I would like your help." Harry admitted and Severus's features softened when he said the last bit.

"I can do my marking tomorrow, I shall make a start on this for you." Severus announced and moved through the living area and through a door by the entrance.

Harry stayed still for a second before he realized he wasn't going to have an invitation; he wasn't a student anymore, so he followed the man through the door and found a Potions lab, not unlike Salazaar's. Harry stayed in the doorway and leaned against it as he watched the man move graciously around the lab getting cauldrons, ingredients and knives and setting them up on the middle table. There was something about the way he moved and Harry felt a murmur of butterflies in his stomach but he put it down to nerves about the Potion.

"You can slice these if you like." Severus said pulling Harry away from his thoughts and he walked further into the room until he was standing beside the man.

"Unfortunately my Potion making abilities haven't improved since I was a student here." Harry said, an air of an apology hanging in his voice and Severus turned to looked at him before continuing to dice his ingredient.

"So when Horace Slughorn boasted about your abilities and Minerva saw a change in attitude… they were lying about your extraordinary performance in Potions in your sixth year?"

Harry had forgotten all about his Potion's book, or rather 'The Half Blood Prince's' potions book and he bowed his head as he felt the warmth of a nervous blush grace his face. He felt like the man was igniting some dark hidden secret that Harry had carried with him, but he couldn't work out why he was embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Yes, well… That… That may have had something to do with the intuitive Potion's textbook I acquired that year." Harry stammered out and Severus stopped what he was doing to assess Harry's actions before turning back and stirring the cauldron.

"You have me intrigued." Severus replied, smirking lightly and adjusted the heat to let the liquid boil. "What was so special about _yours_?"

"And incriminate myself? I don't think so." Harry scoffed and moved round to stand in front of the man where he was less intimidating.

Severus chuckled and turned back to the potion putting it on a lower heat. "Right, now we wait for five minutes and it will be ready. Why would this information incriminate yourself, Harry?" he asked curiously.

"It had a previous owner. That's all I'm saying." Harry said smirking and he bent his head as he ran his finger over a scratch in the wood of the table.

"Hmm." Severus said and looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Right, now I don't know _exactly_ what's going to happen when you drink this. I would very much like to have you stay here for the next few hours to monitor you."

Harry looked up, suddenly very nervous and he nodded before he watched Severus scoop up some of the potion and bottle it before turning and walking into the living room. When Harry walked out the two arm chairs had been replaced with a large plush cream sofa and he motioned for Harry to take a seat and he sat next to him. Handing the small bottle to Harry he took it in now shaking hands and took a deep breath before tilting his head back to swallowing the contents. He scrunched his face up, it was one of the most disgusting things he'd tasted, up there with the Polyjuice Potion but he swallowed it nonetheless and Severus took back the bottle as he watched Harry carefully.

A few minutes had passed but nothing had happened, which was unexpected and Severus had the sudden urge to believe the potion hadn't worked. Harry sat emotionless on the couch staring into the roaring fire as memories started to fill his head and he became rather drowsy.

"I feel really tired…" Harry started before his head hit the back of the couch and he closed his eyes.

"Harry?" Severus touched his arm and gave him a gentle shake.

"Harry?" he said little more urgently but Harry wasn't moving.

Severus frowned and stood to get his marking, he realized that this must be an effect from the potion so he went over to his desk and pulled some papers forward, keeping an ear out in case Harry started to stir. What he didn't know was the turmoil that was battling within Harry's mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brace yourselves readers… The first part is a dream sequence, I hope it's not too confusing.**

Harry was walking towards a large mirror, the word 'freak' echoing around his head, and as he got closer he could see his reflection and saw he was wearing a holy red jumper and beige pants. He looked closer at the image and when he was standing in front of the mirror he frowned and narrowed his eyes at an image of something from behind him. A large Basilisk coiled its tail around the outside of the mirror, trapping Harry so he couldn't escape. Harry covered his face with his arms and closed his eyes tight as he heard the beast roaring from above him and felt a harsh rush of air before he felt himself falling through a black hole. He opened his eyes and stared into the face of a dementor before screaming as he felt his soul being sucked out of his body. The image in front of him went all fuzzy and he could feel his body shaking as he started to have a fit.

Harry's head twitched and he moaned on the couch, causing Severus to look over his shoulder.

Harry saw a bright green light and a woman screaming before he sat up on the cold stones and taking long deep breaths. He looked to his right and he saw a man with a top hat walking through the trees, with curiosity taking over he stood carefully, tripping and feeling as though his legs were like jelly and he hobbled over to the trees. He couldn't see the man and he turned back to the direction he'd just come from as a rush of freezing air rushed passed him and he stumbled back, tripping on a tree root and tumbling backwards. He had been anticipating a hard fall but was mistaken and his stomach dropped as he hurtled towards the ground with a murderous laugh echoing in his ears. He stopped suddenly when the laughter came from ahead of him and he looked to see Voldemort standing over Cedric, foot on his face and Harry yelled out but to his horror he had no voice, it was silent.

"NO!" Harry yelled and Severus jumped up and stood behind the couch noting his brow had droplets of sweat.

Harry tried again, but no noise escaped so he tried to move but found his limbs were bound to a wooden chair and a hand slapped across his face. Umbridge's voice cut through his mind like a knife and he felt a bolt of electricity go through his body. His body felt like it was on fire and his muscles were seizing painfully as he squirmed but unable to move his limbs and he screamed out for the pain to stop.

"Ah." Harry cried out and his body twitched making Severus frown.

Harry was running through the corridors, his suspicions had been correct and he was trying to find Draco to talk to him. As he ran, spiders were running past him and pushing him out of the way. He heard a thumping noise and saw the Alpha Acromantula speeding towards him. He felt his heart in his throat and he scrambled up and started running to get away from the beast, it's pincers snapping at his heels he thought he was going to die until a flash of red and Harry was lying on the floor, blood pouring out of him and he started to choke on the blood that was filling his throat. He saw a flurry of black robes and he closed his eyes. When he reopened them he was standing in the bathrooms with Draco sobbing in front of him and they looked at each other. Harry ducked from a curse and screamed one back in retaliation.

"Sectum…" Harry mumbled and Severus's eyes went wide. _He shouldn't know such a spell_. Harry's whole body twitched.

Harry heard the laughing again, it was quiet but he could tell it was getting louder and he turned his head in all directions to see where it was coming from. He knew who it was from and he was afraid, very afraid. Red eyes met his as Voldemort stood very closely in front of Harry and he didn't think it possible but more memories flickered across his eyes as Voldemort attempted to unhinge his mind. Harry was fighting; he could see terrible images of his friends and his teachers, his parents flashed across his eyes and his heart skipped a beat only giving Voldemort more ammunition. Harry was pleading for him to get out, to leave his mind and begged for mercy but the man refused. There was a flash of light and a bloodcurdling scream before Harry felt himself pass out in the dark and damp forest with the echo of a manic laugh fading to nothing.

Harry moaned with sweat trickling off his brow, Severus wiped Harry's forehead.

Harry rolled over, his face firmly planted in the pine needles and moss and he looked up to see the Snitch flying in front of him. He caught it and it opened to reveal a stone that only Harry actually knew existed. He stood on shaky legs and turned it thrice in hand and closed his eyes until he felt their presence. Opening his eyes he saw his mother and father, Sirius and Remus but he couldn't see Snape. Where was Snape? They were talking to him, telling him everything would be okay but he wasn't listening to them. He turned around to see if anyone was behind him and his heart started to speed up and he started rambling. He went to hug his mother, the only person who would understand his feelings but he went straight through her and he landed on the ground with a thud before tears sprung to his eyes and he sobbed.

"Mum… Severus…" Harry mumbled and a tear slipped down his cheek, which Severus wiped away with his thumb.

Harry heard the curse, he knew what was coming but he didn't move, his feet were stuck to the floor as the green light struck his chest and everything went dark. There was no noise. Nothing. Suddenly out of nowhere a hooded figure came into the view from the shadows and Harry looked at him wide eyes with his wand pointed at him forcefully. Harry could hear his colleagues shouting curses in a nearby room and Harry thought he'd got passed all of them without being seen but to no such luck. He ducked and dived as the curses came thick and fast and Harry was sending them back equally as brutal. He looked over the man's shoulder. No. It was his best friend, his colleague, his lover. He was falling, blood spurting everywhere. No.

Harry twitched. "No…"

His colleague hit the floor. He's screaming. No. Harry looked back, a curse coming his way. He darted but felt something hot and sharp cut through his leg. He was shaking. Cold. Scared. He looked over and the whole room was dark but he could see someone standing over him, white teeth radiating in front of him and an evil laugh emitting from behind them. Cruel and cold hands wrapping around his throat and the threat of death forced from the red lips.

Harry whimpered and threw his head to the side, Severus watching him concerned.

All of a sudden everything warped into one huge nightmare with screams, bangs, bright lights hurtling past him, people were falling around him, people were calling him a freak, his cousin with his aunt and uncle laughing cruelly at him, starving him of food. There was a figure off to the side, a black clad figure that was staring at him. Severus. He looked to be able to see straight through Harry and he turned around to see what the man was looking at but when he looked back to his horror he saw someone coming up behind Severus, the same man that cursed Harry and he had a knife. Harry yelled at him to turn around, to do something, anything. There was a hissing sound that was echoing around him. But the Severus didn't move and he smiled at Harry who was now crying and had fallen to the floor, trying to claw his way over to the man before he watched the man's throat being cut and blood pouring out onto the floor.

"Severus." Harry breathed as he shot up into s sitting position on the couch and panted loudly. His hand was over his heart and could feel his heart beating extremely fast. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and twisted his body to the right to see where said man was but he couldn't see him, which made him panic even more.

"Looking for me?" Severus said from Harry's right and he whipped his head round before reaching round and putting his arms around the man's neck.

Severus was a little taken back by Harry's actions but given what he'd just witnessed with Harry thrashing about on the sofa, he guessed the boy needed comforting. He snaked a hand around Harry's damp back to reassure him and Harry clung on for dear life before pulling away a little and looking into his eyes. Severus noted that they looked haunted and a little troubled, more so than they usually did so he decided to ask Harry what happened. He moved Harry's arms from around his neck and put them in the man's lap before he stood, putting a hand on Harry's knee and went over to the liquor cabinet to get Harry a drink. When he came back he sat next to Harry and handed him the glass.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Harry muttered and Severus leaned forward putting a hand on Harry's cheek to make him look at him.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not saving you." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, I don't know what you're talking about… What was in your dreams?" Severus was surprised that he heard Harry scoff after he asked this.

Harry thought that was the most ridiculous thing the man had ever said, _dreams… More like nightmares_. But now that Harry thought about this he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he raised his head to look at Severus before he shifted and put the drink on the side table. Feeling his leg, it didn't hurt and he couldn't feel anything wrong with it, there wasn't an ache nor was it sore as he stretched it out.

"Wow." He said quietly, _the potion actually worked_.

"Am I right in assuming the potion worked, Harry?"

"Yeah, Severus it feels fine. Perfect even." Harry jumped up and walked around the room without any trouble.

He looked to Severus and beamed at him, he felt younger and freer than he had in all his years. Severus stood and came to stand in front of Harry who was a couple of steps away and put a hand on his shoulder.

"May I have a look at your leg?" he noted Harry was wearing the same pants as last time and it made his stomach drop a little when he knew Harry would have to take his trousers off again.

Harry halted and his mood slipped slightly when he realized he'd have to undress in front of the man again. Even though he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, they kept creeping up on him and he was finding the man more attractive by the day. He stammered a little before consenting and bowed his head to hide his blush. They were both males Harry reminded himself so there wasn't anything the man hadn't seen before, but that was the problem, they were both males and Harry knew he was gay.

Severus's couch wasn't as long as Harry's so he knelt down on the floor before stretching out, stomach down on the floor in front of the fire and Severus knelt next to him. He tensed when the cool hands touched his skin and Severus was pleased to see a bright purple and yellow bruise that was now covering a large area where the scar was as it meant that the potion had worked and the muscle was going to start healing. He could feel Harry tensing beneath him and he was curious to know why, although he had a fair idea of why. He rubbed his hands along the bruise but this time Harry didn't make a sound, so he rubbed it gently before pulling his hands away and sitting back on his heels.

"Harry?" Severus said quietly and Harry turned his head to look at him. "Please tell me what you saw." It was almost a plead and Harry sighed and sat up crossing his legs, something he had been previously unable to do before.

"They were far from dreams, Severus. It was all my nightmares and experiences I've had since I began at Hogwarts." Severus listened carefully and nodded, urging Harry to go on.

Harry held out his hand and his glass of Firewhiskey slowly flew into his hand and he threw back the whole drink, wincing at the burning sensation going down his throat.

"Some were memories, and some were twisted versions of my warped mind. The last bit was about you…" he trailed off, unsure of how the man would react to that.

"You said a couple of words whilst you were out to it." Severus said carefully, he wanted to tred carefully around this subject so Harry felt as though he could talk to him.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat, he hoped he hadn't slipped the man's name out by mistake, he then buried his head in his hands, _what if I said something terrible_.

"The only thing worth noting though… How did you come across Sectumsempra?" he asked and Harry groaned before lifting his head, then he realized something.

"How do _you_ know about that spell?" Harry asked.

"I created it." He said nonchalantly. "It's my spell, well curse I think is more appropriate."

Something finally clicked in Harry's mind and he looked at Severus in awe.

"A-Are you… The Half Blood Prince?" Harry was struck dumb, _well of course it would be you idiot. _He didn't know anyone else who was _that_ good at potions.

Severus nodded before frowning, then his face went all weird and he started chuckling. Harry looked at him oddly, then he felt the tension in the room lift and he marveled at how the man's face looked, so carefree as he laughed.

"The incriminating part then I take it, _you_ didn't do well in your sixth year, _I_ did." Severus said amused and Harry looked at him guiltily.

Something struck Harry though as he thought about this, he had walked, even slept with the book it was so detailed and he dreamt of what he thought the Prince would look like. Ron and Hermione had been convinced he was infatuated with the person who had owned it previously and they had thought he was mad because of it. He was looking down at his lap, suddenly feeling like a giddy child again and the feeling was disconcerting. He soon realized he still had no pants on and he blushed again before standing to grab his pants and slipping them on carefully. He wobbled a little and realized it must have been the alcohol he'd so hastily chucked back and he had to sit down as his head started to spin.

"Harry," Severus said gently. "You're going to have to take it easy the next few hours, even into tomorrow. I think what's happened is the dark magic embedded around your magical core has worked its way out, that's why you had the dreams. Well, nightmares." He looked over to the clock by his desk and saw it was approaching dinnertime.

"Ok, so no Quidditch or gallivanting off to save the world then?" Harry said, cheekily despite his nerves.

"No." Severus said, trying to be serious but not pulling it off if the soft look in Harry's eyes were anything to go by.

Testing his luck, he put his hand on Harry's knee again, which made Harry gasp silently, as he stood and announced that it was approaching dinner. Harry was happy about dinner and found he was a little peckish although he hadn't realized he was asleep for so long. He went to stand and the room started to spin a little but this time he wasn't so sure it was because of the alcohol. He felt a little lopsided in his head and his thoughts seemed quite scattered and he instinctively grabbed onto Severus's sleeve to hold himself upright.

Severus could tell Harry was a little dizzy as his eyes seemed unfocussed, so when he went to grab his sleeve, he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist holding him close and put the other hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"You sure you want to go up for dinner?" he asked concerned but Harry just nodded as he blinked to focus his eyes.

He looked up to Severus and found that they were very close to each other, Harry's eyes darted to the man's lips before he looked back to his eyes and he subconsciously licked his own lips but then stepped away as he realized what he had been thinking.

Severus had the feeling Harry was about to kiss him by the way he looked at him and licked his lips, so was a little disappointed that Harry had stepped away. He watched his face closely and it looked as though Harry was scared and a little embarrassed about his thoughts. It occurred to Severus that Harry may have been afraid of initiating something and have feelings not returned, but as far as Severus was concerned he'd been feeling the attraction to Harry steadily growing since he'd been back in the castle.

Xxxxx

Harry lay awake in his bed after Severus had helped him back to his own quarters after dinner. For some strange reason he didn't really want to be alone tonight and the lack of alcohol in his rooms made him uncomfortable. He'd had rough nights before so getting to sleep the following night was usually a hard task, but with Firewhiskey it wasn't too bad. He didn't know what had come over him in Severus's quarters as they went to leave, he just had the sudden urge to kiss the man who had him tightly pressed against him as he helped him stand. He knew his attraction to the man was growing, and with the realization that Severus was the Half Blood Prince he felt warmth spread through his chest when he thought about it. He didn't think the man would ever return his feelings though, he could tell that the two of them were getting close over the course of the school term but that didn't warrant taking things to a new level. Harry sighed and swung his legs round the side of the bed before standing up, he was about to get his cane when he realized that he didn't need it anymore and it brought a smile to his face. He walked out into the living area with a blanket and lay on the couch as the fire roared quietly in the background, he took a deep breath and rolled onto his side watching the flames dance and hadn't noticed Salazaar watching him.

Severus had decided that he liked the couch rather than the armchairs, so he settled onto one side of the couch with a book in hand, Firewhiskey in the other and fire roaring quietly in front of him. He was lost in his book when he heard a cough from above the fireplace and he looked up.

"Master Severus."

"Yes, Salazaar." Severus replied, placing his book on his lap.

"Young Mr. Potter looks troubled, he still hasn't fallen asleep."

Severus frowned, but he knew this was to be expected. He had no idea what exactly Harry had seen in these nightmares that he was forced to relive, but he knew from his own past that it would have rattled him to the core. He nodded to Salazaar and the man walked out of the frame whilst Severus thought about what to do. He didn't want to interrupt Harry, and he didn't particularly want Harry to know he had a way of keeping tabs on him so he decided that he would visit in the morning and hope that he was fine throughout the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**MERRY CHRISTMAS READERS!**

* * *

Harry woke with a start the following morning and sat up quickly as he heard a thumping noise, only to realize that it was a pounding in his head and he groaned before laying back down. He had no idea what the time was, but because it was Sunday he didn't have to get up early, or up at all which pleased him immensely. He'd had many dreams over the course of the night and he found that they were all positive, he didn't feel like he had a bad memory left within him and he allowed himself to take a deep breath. He sat up and swung round so his feet touched the floor and he put his head in his hands as the pounding started to decrease, if only a little.

Harry looked up and said good morning to Salazaar who way eyeing him carefully from his spot above the fire and the man greeted him warmly, which was odd as he lacked the formality he usually exhibited. Harry didn't let it bother him though and he went to stand when there was a knock at his portrait and he frowned. _Who would want to see me this early?_ He wondered and wandered over to the portrait and pushed it open as he held a hand to the side of his head.

"Morning, Severus." Harry said surprised, he hadn't thought the man would come and see him so early. He then blushed as he realized he was only wearing grey pajama bottoms leaving his chest bare.

"Good morning, Harry. I came to check on you and see how you were feeling." Severus said confidently as Harry ushered him into his rooms and they went to sit on the couch. He looked Harry over and marveled at his toned body and wondered how a man that couldn't move much stayed in shape.

"My head feels like it's going to explode if I'm honest, but apart from that I feel fine." Harry admitted and he had to put his head back in his hands and rubbed the front of his head.

Severus thought that this was to be expected, he'd had a lot of memories brought up and he knew Harry hadn't had the best night sleep. He always kept a couple of vials in his pocket for headaches and he pulled one out and took Harry's wrist, pulling it away from his face.

"Here, take this. It's a pain relief potion and will take the head ache away." Severus said smiling a little and Harry thanked him and downed it, the pain instantly going away and he smiled, letting his head drop against the back of the couch.

"Thanks, that feels loads better. What's the time?" Harry rolled his head to the side to look at Severus and he saw the man look over to the clock on the wall.

"Breakfast time. I was heading there myself after I came here, shall we?" He said hopefully and Harry beamed at him.

"Sure. I'll uh…" He looked down at himself as he stood and realized he wasn't dressed. "Just let me chuck some clothes on." He said and darted into his room.

Severus smiled at Harry's actions and thought the man was being quite cute. _Cute?_ He stood and turned and noted that the door was slightly ajar, which made his heart speed up. He moved a little so he could see better in the room and then stopped when he realized what he was doing and turned away walking towards the fire. Unfortunately he looked up and saw Salazaar looking at him smugly so he raised an eyebrow in warning and the man walked out of the portrait.

Harry didn't take too long and when he came out he was wearing a pair of dark coloured jeans, white button up shirt and a black jersey over top. Severus thought he looked rather dashing dressed in those clothes and eventually had to look away and looked at his shoes as Harry crossed the room and grabbed his wand from the couch.

"Ready?" Harry said and Severus nodded as they made their way to breakfast.

The mail was arriving and Harry heard Shadow calling to him from the other end of the hall. He looked up and smiled, it felt so good to see her as it always did when he wasn't feeling the best. She hopped onto the edge of the table in front of him and he took the two letters that she held in her beak and put them on the table. Severus pushed a mug of coffee towards him and he looked over to him, smiling before thanking him. The coffee had the immediate desired effect until he caught an after taste of something and he turned suspiciously towards Severus.

"You're going to need that." Severus said before Harry could reply.

"What did you just put in there?" Harry tried to ground out in a dangerous tone but he found he couldn't.

"Calming Draught." Severus said and pointed to one of the letters before turning back to his breakfast.

Harry couldn't find it in his heart to be angry at this point and it was frustrating him, _why'd he have to do… Oh_, he thought as he saw Ginny's handwriting. _What the hell does she want now?_ He thought bitterly but it was halfhearted bitterness.

He saw that the other letter was from Hermione so he decided to read that one first and Shadow sung happily when he picked it up. He stroked her head a little and she hopped towards him and jumped onto his lap, something that was customary at Durmstrang and it comforted him so he allowed it. He opened the envelope and two pieces of paper fell out, he read the first one.

_**Dear Mr. Harry Potter**_

_**We [Victor Krum &amp; Hermione Granger] would like to formally invite you to share the day we take our vows to one another on the twenty sixth of December. The wedding will be held in the Notre' Dame Church in Paris, from there the reception will be held a Victor's Family Estate just outside of Paris.**_

_**You are welcome to bring a plus one provided we have been notified before the fifteenth of November.**_

_**We look forward to hearing from you**_

_**V. Krum and H. Granger**_

He smiled at the invitation, they were such a perfect couple and he couldn't wait to go along and celebrate with them. He put it to the side and picked up the other one from Hermione.

_**Heya Harry,**_

_**We've set a date, I'm so excited. I've arranged to speak with Headmistress McGonagall on Wednesday evening after classes, do you think you'd be free then Harry? I'd love to chat with you and see how things are going.**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Hermione**_

His smiled widened when he saw that she was coming to the school and he decided to write back straight away with his answer after breakfast. He held on to Shadow and told her to stay then grabbed his mug and took another long swig of his coffee. Severus was right about the Calming Draught, and he _knew_ that Ginny would have an invitation to the wedding as well and was probably writing to get him to be her plus one. He took a deep breath and peeled the seal back on Ginny's letter.

_**Harry,**_

_**I assume you've received the wedding invitation for Victor and Hermione. I've said that I'll go and that you'll be my plus one, you have to accept this Harry because people are going to expect us to be there together. You know this as well as I do Harry so please don't deny it. **_

_**I've already told Hermione that you're coming with me, I can't wait to see you.**_

_**Ginny.**_

Harry heard a squawk and then retracted his hand from Shadow's feathers, he muttered an apology before he pushed everything to the left, where Cormac's empty seat was and leaned forward, his head making a loud thump on the table as his forehead made contact. _Seriously? What's wrong with her?_ He sat bolt upright, _I have to tell Hermione it's not true_, and with that he stood quickly, throwing Shadow onto his shoulder and picked up his letters.

Severus frowned and looked over to Harry who was gathering his things and had started to storm out of the hall. _Wonder what that was about_, he thought and sipped on his coffee as he spread the Daily Prophet out on the table now that he had more room. He looked up again just as Harry walked out of sight, he didn't know why but something told him to go after Harry and see if he was okay. The man was doing things to Severus and he only hoped that in time something would eventuate between them otherwise he was going to go crazy.

Back in Harry's quarters he was furiously scribbling down on paper an urgent message to Hermione to tell her that he wasn't going to go with Ginny. _The nerve of her_, he thought, but as he had a Calming Draught circulating his system he just couldn't work himself up to be mad. _Damn Severus and his Potion abilities_, he thought and his mouth quirked at the thought of the man. _Suppose he's just looking out for me_, he surmised.

Sealing the note he looked to Shadow and told her strictly to send the letter to Hermione as quickly as she could. She got a determined look in her eye and he knew she wouldn't disappoint him. She was still on his arm so he walked over to his door and pushed it open before standing out in the corridor and she flew away, ducking through an empty window frame and off high into the sky.

"It was so urgent you couldn't even say goodbye?" Severus asked with his velvety voice resonating off the stone walls and Harry turned round to face him.

"You don't want to know, Severus." Harry sighed and made a move to go back into his quarters.

"Try me." He didn't want Harry to bottle things up, and he knew he couldn't get angry because he still had a couple of hours worth of Calming Draught in him.

"You better come in then." Harry sighed again.

He wasn't going to deny it, it felt good talking to someone, especially if that someone was Severus Snape. He blushed a little at his thoughts and went straight to his couch and the man followed him.

"Right, well… Hermione is getting married and Ginny has mailed to me telling me that I am her plus one." There. He said it.

"Ah." Was all Severus said.

He knew the drama that Harry had been having with the Weasley girl, but he hadn't realized she was still bothering him. It wasn't too long ago now though that she'd caused a drama when she came to see Harry at the beginning of the school year, _didn't she embarrass herself enough at that time?_

"Yah. Hence the urgent letter to Hermione saying that she's not, but I _am_ going."

"When is it?"

"The day after Christmas day, it will be so romantic." Harry said, then blushed furiously when he realized who he was talking to. "Sorry." He laughed awkwardly and looked into the unlit fire.

Severus chuckled, Harry was definitely starting to open up to him if he was letting such things as _that_ slip out and it somewhat warmed his heart. He briefly wondered who Harry was going to take, if anyone that was, to the wedding. He imagined that because the ex-Professional Quidditch player was getting married the papers would be there to capture the moment, only too keen on photographing 'The Chosen One' as well whilst they were at it.

"Well, when you see Miss. Granger, wish her all the best from me, if you would." Severus said and looked at Harry, assessing his body language.

Harry looked over to Severus and nodded before getting a frown on his face as he thought about Ginny. How dense was she that she didn't know when something was finished after being told a million times straight to the face that there was nothing between them anymore. It was frustrating and very tiring to keep battling her off. He hadn't realized that Severus was still sitting there looking at him curiously as he stared at the man.

"Uh, sorry. Thinking." Harry said and looked away.

"I wish you'd tell me what you were thinking, Harry. Then I might be able to help you." Severus was so calm and his voice was wrapping around Harry quite comfortably.

"Honestly, Severus. There's nothing really to talk about, Ginny is a nutcase and can't take no for an answer. Seriously, I just… She doesn't understand that she's not my type anymore, that _any_ fe – " Harry cut himself off and put his head in his hands. He'd nearly let his secret slip and he didn't want to push the man away.

This part admission took Severus by surprise, but he didn't react to it. This was an interesting development though, and he wanted to know if Harry was confident about his sexual preference or if he hadn't really come out and was afraid of the consequences. Severus, was of course, gay and he'd worked this out a long time ago even before he left school. People, and probably Harry too, didn't realize that the love he had for Lily was the equivalent of Harry and Hermione. He looked at Harry and the man still had his head in his hands and was massaging his head.

"Have you told her _why_ the two of you aren't compatible?" Severus tried. He was going to get it out of Harry, _that_ he was sure of.

Harry raised his head and looked at Severus with a slight crease in his brow.

"W-What do you mean?" Harry could have killed himself for stuttering, a clear sign that he was worried.

Short of asking Harry if he had told her he was gay, he didn't really know how to clarify his question. He shifted slightly in his seat and angled himself more towards Harry, resting his left arm along the back of the couch and crossed his right leg over his left knee.

"Well, have you told her she's not your type?"

"Yes! I've told her _exactly_ why we can't be together." Harry shot back in a relatively calm way. He didn't say though that she didn't know he was gay… He didn't know what would be worse, dealing with her the rest of his life or having to deal with the drama of 'coming out'.

All Severus did in reply to that was raise his eyebrow at Harry, letting him know that that excuse was dubious and he saw Harry looked away suddenly worried.

"And exactly _why_ is she not your type, Harry?" Severus tried, his voice almost beginning to shake with the anticipation of his answer.

Harry blushed, he really didn't want to be having this conversation with the man, but at the same time he did because he realized that if the man wasn't interested he would keep asking him loaded questions. He stood, the heat getting to him a little and he started to pace in front of the fireplace. It was now of never… let the first person to know be Severus Snape.

Harry stopped pacing and faced Severus.

"I'm gay." He said bluntly, then looked away from the man, he knew his eyes would give everything away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and knew that Severus had stood and was making his way over to where he was standing.

"Guess that makes two of us then." Severus said light heartedly and Harry's head snapped up, green eyes meeting the darkest of chocolate brown. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

_He knew; he knew that whole time the bastard_. Harry screamed in his mind but one look at Severus's eyes and he melted under the gaze and smiled a little with his heart starting to speed up a little. It was in that moment that he had the burning desire to kiss the man, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Severus raised his hand and cupped Harry's cheek trying to coax the man into taking the plunge. Harry hesitated before inching his head forward and he could see that Severus was doing the same but instead he jerked back and took a step away from the man, taking a sharp intake of breath and put a hand to his forehead.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry, you need to leave…" Harry trailed off and looked over at the couch.

Severus felt his chest contract when he saw the man backing away from him, was he really that hideous? He sighed, attempting to keep his composure. He made his way over to the door and looked back at Harry.

"Trust yourself, Harry." He said and then slipped out of the portrait with the intention of heading straight to his quarters and sinking a bottle of Firewhiskey.

For the second time that year, Harry fell to the floor and burst into tears. He didn't know what he was doing or who he was anymore. Any attempt at a routine was gone and he was trying desperately to hold on to something familiar but found he had nothing. No close friends around him. No one he looked up to for guidance. Alone, that was how he felt. Well he didn't feel alone when he was with Severus, but now he felt as though he'd just blown it with him as well. _Great, you really know how to push everyone away_. He turned round to face his desk and looked at the pile of work he had to get finished. He sighed and rubbed his face before turning himself towards the mountainous task.


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday rolled round quickly and Harry found himself standing in his empty classroom after his last class brimming with excitement as he was about to go off and see Hermione. She'd owled back to him later that afternoon on Sunday to tell him when she was going to be there and he wanted to greet her at the main entrance, he was heading there now. He strode off down the corridor with purpose and the free movement in his leg was only boosting his mood everyday he woke up without the pain.

Severus was another issue though, and he felt as though he'd completely boggled everything up between them, although maybe it was all in his head he really wasn't sure. Harry had decided not to attend meals but by Monday morning he realized that he wasn't going to get away with that and out of habit found himself round the corner from the Great Hall, there was no point in turning back and going hungry. He would sit with Severus like he always did but they didn't really speak to one another, Harry didn't really know what to say but the man always said hello to him.

"Harry!" a female voice shrieked and it bought Harry out of his internal ramblings.

Harry beamed at Hermione and they gave each other a tight and loving hug in the main entrance way where a few students were passing by. He took her hand and dragged her down the hallway, he felt like he was a student again heading off to tell his friend something important. He had to remind himself though that he was no longer a student so he slowed his pace and they walked at a slower pace to his quarters.

"Honestly, Hermione it is _so_ good to see you."

"I can tell, Harry, but I have to say I feel the same. Oh, Harry your leg… you're not limping!" she exclaimed happily and Harry felt his mood droop somewhat as he remembered who it was that fixed it.

"Severus found a potion that he though may help and he was right, it's all gone and healing nicely. Oh, and that reminds me, he said that he wishes you all the best for the wedding." He smiled at her, if not slightly less beaming as before.

Hermione wasn't stupid either, she loved Harry and knew his habits well. She could always read him like an open book.

"Looks like that's not the only thing we'll be talking about then." She smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

They made it to Harry's quarters and Hermione questioned his choice in portrait and he had to shrug as he didn't know why it was him either. They sat on the couch and Harry apologized for not having anything to drink, he blushed a little at this as well, she knew his drinking habits as well so wasn't at all surprised he didn't have any left. She giggled to him and told him she was fine and that he was worrying over nothing, then she brought up the invitation and plus one with Ginny to her wedding and Harry explained that it wasn't true.

"I don't get it, Hermione. She knows it's over, that we'll never be together yet she keeps owling me to say we are going to events together. It's disturbing and annoying, I don't know what to do." He sighed and looked at her in desperation.

"She _is_ rather persistent isn't she, I can't offer you anything though Harry other than finding yourself a man to show that you're over her." She said, not beating around the bush about it.

"Well it's not tha – Hang on, how did you know I was gay?" he said shocked and he knew it hadn't been a slip up on Hermione's part.

She had the grace to blush a little and cleared her throat before she replied.

"I _know_ you, Harry. I've known you for far too long and can notice any small change. Surely you can see that it doesn't bother me." She tried and put a hand on Harry's knee, scooting a little closer to her.

Harry smiled sadly, _guess that's what Severus was getting at._ He looked at her and decided to get off this gloomy topic and asked her about the wedding plans and who was being invited. She immediately cheered up and they talked for a good two hours about every last detail and her family and friends that were invited.

"So, speaking of which, Harry." She smiled evilly at him. "Who are you going to take to my wedding?"

"I don't know, probably just myself." Harry frowned.

Hermione suggested that he take someone, no she was _insisting_ that he bring someone so that he had someone to support him with Ginny.

"Who am I going to take, Hermione? There's you and… no one else from Gryffindor that I talk to. Guess there's always Draco, Luna or Severus as a friend..." He looked down after he said the man's name.

He knew that Severus would probably be the best person to take, and he owed the man for backing down the other day. But then again, he'd probably think something of it, _no that wouldn't be a good idea. _

"Gaah, I don't know." Harry shot out and threw his hands in the air before putting them behind his head.

"What about Severus? You said that the two of you are getting close and he _did_ help you with your leg. Perhaps this could be a way of thanking him?"

"I don't know, Hermione it's complicated."

"Your friendship is complicated or _he_ is complicated… Oh goodness Harry what have you done?" she asked worriedly and Salazaar watched on with interest.

"I-I think I have feelings for him… actually I _know_ I have feelings for him, and I have a pretty good idea that he returns them."

"So what's the issue?" Hermione joked lightheartedly. "Just ask him, Harry. What's the worst that could happen, you go as friends and who knows?" She smirked and nudged him.

Harry sighed, why was she always right? She giggled and put her hand on his knee again before pulling him into a big hug and saying that she needed to see Minerva so he saw her out.

"Just ask him." She smiled knowingly and disappeared down the corridor.

He walked over to his desk and that's when he noted that Salazaar was sitting in his chair.

"Enjoy the juicy gossip did you?" Harry spat at the man, he was the last person he needed rubbing everything in.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Potter." He purred and Harry scoffed. "But in any case, she's right." And with that he left the portrait leaving Harry gaping at an empty frame.

Picking up some paper from his desk he saw the names of the boys that had detention with him and went to round them up so they could have their punishment before dinner. Hell, he should punish himself for being so stupid.

Harry wanted to turn around and head back to his quarters when he walked into the hall for dinner that night. Hermione was currently sitting in Cormac's spot, leaving a gap between her and Severus for him at dinner. He knew he should be happy that he could spend more time with her, but knowing his friend she'd be dropping hints left, right and center. He took a deep breath to compose himself and kept walking to the head table.

"Evening, Harry." Severus purred as he stepped onto the stage.

"Hey, Severus." Harry said casually as he came to sit between them. "Hey, Hermione." He whispered.

"Harry." She nodded and proceeded to tell him that Minerva had agreed to carry out the wedding for them.

Dinner was in full swing and Hermione was talking about how weird it looked from this spot and also how comfortable the teachers seats were compared to the hard benches they were subjected to sit on. As she spoke, she looked over to Harry and just past him at Severus and she smiled. _There is something between them, I can tell_, she thought and she cleared her throat.

"So, Professor Snape." She started and saw the man look at her.

"Please, Miss Granger you may call me Severus." He said with a caring voice.

"Then, please it is Hermione." She replied and he nodded before she continued. "I do hope that Harry has behaving himself this year. I'd hate to hear that he'd been causing trouble."

Harry heard Severus snort, "No, you will be pleased to hear that he has behaved himself, _relatively_ well this year, Hermione."

Harry couldn't believe this, what did she think she was doing? And actually, what did Severus mean by 'relatively well'? Harry wasn't happy, but he sat there leaning back in his chair watching the students.

"Oh, this pleases me immensely." She laughed easily and he heard Severus chuckle as well so he turned to look at the man and narrowed his eyes.

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked at him before taking a sip of wine and looked out over the students.

Dinner was finishing up and Hermione mentioned that she needed to head back home so Harry escorted her out of the hall and into the main entrance. They hugged and bid farewell with Hermione reassuring him about the decision to take a plus one and wished him luck for the rest of the school term till she next saw him. They waved each other off and Harry started back towards the main entrance hall and saw Severus leaving the hall. He took a deep breath as he watched the man walking down the corridor and decided to catch up to him.

"Severus." He said, not yelling but loud enough for the man to hear him.

Severus turned around and saw Harry jogging towards him, his heart doing a little back flip but then realizing what had happened the last time they were alone his heart dropped a little. He acted as though he wasn't having this internal battle and smiled only slightly as Harry caught up.

"Are you free tonight?" Harry asked hopefully, something inside him told him that he had to patch things up with the man. For everything he'd done the man deserved an apology or at least an explanation.

"I am, as it happens." He said quietly and they turned to continue walking to Severus's quarters. "Miss. Granger looks well. I am sure she will make a beautiful bride."

This admission took Harry by surprise and if he didn't know the man was he would have felt jealous, this only clarified his reasoning to apologize to the man. They walked into Severus's quarters and Harry realized the couch was still there.

"Couldn't bring yourself to get rid of it?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"No, I felt that it was more comfortable and versatile. Are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not, Severus." Harry chuckled and Severus snorted.

This was how he remembered them interacting, the little digs at each other and the light hearted nature of their conversation. He smiled as he remembered and Severus came to stand in front of him holding out a glass of Firewhiskey smirking.

"We both know this is why you're here, Harry. I know your cabinet is empty." He teased and came to sit next to Harry on the couch.

"Well, I'm not going to say it didn't cross my mind, Severus. But there was another reason why I came here tonight." Harry said, suddenly getting a little more serious and he looked into his lap.

"Is this about Sunday?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"You don't have to apologize, if that's what you were going to do. I understand."

"Then why has it been awkward between us then? I miss this," he motioned between them. "The sarcastic comments, the teasing, we were having so much fun and I had to ruin it." Harry took a large gulp of Firewhiskey to numb the hurt he was feeling.

"I think we both want something, but are hesitant to act upon it. Am I right?"

Severus said quietly and put his drink on the side table before putting his arm on the back of the couch and turning slightly to face Harry, his right leg crossing over his left knee and his foot hovering over Harry's shin. They were relatively close to each other.

"Are you saying…" Harry didn't want to believe it, was the man saying that he returned his jumbled feelings? He put his drink on the side table, turning to look at Severus.

"Salazaar. You should know better than to trust a Slytherin in your quarters." Severus said, his lips twitching into the form of a small smile.

Harry's face dropped as did his stomach, _what the hell did that mean? Had the bastard been relaying everything to Severus?_ Harry's eyes flashed with anger, he felt immediately betrayed and he noted that Severus had flinched when the atmosphere changed and he tightened his fingers on Harry's thigh. Harry tore his eyes away from Severus and his head snapped up to the portrait of the snake that guarded Severus's quarters, and the same one that Salazaar usually was seen with. He knew what he had to do.

Standing quickly and ignoring Severus trying to grab him to sit back down he marched over to the portrait and spoke Parseltongue to the snake who was watching the scene unfold with interest.

"_**Is this true?"**_Harry started and the snake's head rose. _**"Has Salazaar been spying on me for Severus?"**_

"_**You are a speaker, interesting."**_ The snake hissed back.

"_**What has he said?"**_

"_**There has been mention of your nightmares and the girl today."**_ The snake had coiled itself defensively as he spoke with Harry.

Harry frowned. _**"What else?"**_

"_**Please do not be angry, Son of Slytherin. Severus cares about you, Salazaar has been acting upon orders only. My master would not betray fellow Slytherins"**_

"_**Your master? I… I am not a Slytherin."**_ Harry was getting confused.

"_**Could have fooled me, Son of Salazaar."**_

_Son of Salazaar? _Harry was bewildered, he wasn't a Slytherin, he had no ancestry to any Pure Blood Wizard and he wasn't a descendant of Salazaar. Looking back at Severus he narrowed his eyes.

"What is Sashee saying?" Severus was a little worried, but Harry thought he deserved to be worried.

"You've been spying on me… All this time and you knew what I was doing, what I was saying, thinking even. Your own personal servant to keep tabs on me. Are you sure we aren't enemies?" Harry said, he was no longer angry but disappointed and upset.

"I'll see myself out." Harry said solemnly and walked towards the door.

"Harry, please. I was only checking to see if you were alright." Severus went after Harry and put his arm on the door frame to stop him going out.

"If I was alright? You've been given a whole run down on my actions in my own quarters!" Harry spat.

"No. Only at night. Anything else Salazaar knows he hasn't told me."

"If I was having trouble I would have come to you."

"How do _I_ know that? Everything else you've seemed to keep bottled up. Why do you keep distancing yourself from me?" Severus was almost pleading and Harry could feel the sincerity in his voice but he still felt like the man had betrayed him.

Harry put a hand on Severus's arm to lower it and felt no resistance and was about to push the portrait when the man spoke.

"Things between us have changed, Harry, you're right. I find myself constantly worrying about you, and despite the past, I have grown fond of you…" he trailed off uncomfortably and it piqued Harry's interest so he turned to face the man to show he had his full attention.

Severus shrugged. He wasn't used to divulging his feelings and his inner most thoughts and here Harry was, the man he was becoming attracted to, standing in front of him wanting more information but he didn't really know if he could divulge that far. He didn't want to verbalize his thoughts just yet, he wanted to just let things happen, so he didn't say anything else and Harry's sadness turned into anger.

"Why should I open up to you, when you can't even open up to me?" and with that Harry pushed open the portrait and stormed off down the corridor.

Severus felt a pain in his chest, and he knew that he'd fallen hard for Harry and it was frustrating him. He thought he was doing the right thing by keeping an eye on Harry but it just seemed to have caused more trouble. He turned and looked at Shashee, the snake in the portrait and frowned, he hated that he couldn't speak to the snake and was the reason why Salazaar was close with Severus in the first place.

"What have I done?" Severus said quietly to himself and Sashee hung her head before slithering out of the frame.

Harry stormed into his rooms and went straight to his room, slamming the door before flinging himself face first into the duvet. He didn't know what had just happened but he felt now that he'd lost his best friend, he knew it was petty and he could understand why the man had done it, _then why did I get so angry?_ He asked himself. Harry was wondering when exactly it was that he decided to not trust his own emotions, it seemed like so long ago since he'd had a steady relationship, with his last partner being killed in front of his eyes. It was maddening, he both loved and loathed Severus, but he always made Harry feel better once they started teasing each other.

"Love?" Harry rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. _Gods the man can be handsome_, he thought but then he thought about the betrayal he'd felt when Severus admitted Salazaar had been relaying information back to him. His anger was growing again.

"What am I going to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I realize it's been a while since I updated, my apologies :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and Harry still wasn't talking to Severus, it would have been fine, but with Harry's surge in magic each time he walked into the hall when Severus was there had a few people in particular interested in what the cause was. Harry realized after he was bailed up by Draco that Severus and he had been discussing Harry and he wasn't happy about this either, so much so that he was considering leaving and heading back to Durmstrang. Not only did he have the papers and students gossiping about him, the staff seemed to have taken a liking to gossiping about his sudden mood swings and change in behaviour.

To Severus's credit, he'd left Harry alone and Harry had explicitly ordered Salazaar to stay in the frame that guarded his door, only showing himself in the living area portrait if there was someone there to see him. He felt a little safer with the knowledge that the portraits couldn't break their verbal vows to the occupant's orders and it allowed Harry to bring down his walls at night.

He hadn't had the best time with his dreams however, over the past few nights, with Severus playing a heavy roll in these dreams and it was starting to get on his nerves. They would vary nightly from nightmares of losing the man to the most erotic scenes Harry had ever witnessed. This not only confused him further but left him tired and strained in the mornings when he woke up. Over the past couple of days, he'd even beaten Severus to breakfast and he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel a little weird without the man by his side. But he was sulking, as petty as he was being, but he just couldn't bring himself to start up conversation with the man.

Severus was in his office, it was a Friday night and he was getting some marking done before the weekend so he could, dare he say it, 'relax' and enjoy a drink or two whilst reading. He growled to himself when he heard a knock at his office door and he barked out an angry 'enter' and didn't look up until the visitor announced themselves.

"Honestly, Severus and you tell the students off for being rude." Minerva's voice rang through his small office and he immediately stood up and muttered an apology.

"Yes, well, I came to see what's got you in such a mood these past couple of weeks. You've been more sour than usual and I see it has affected our young Harry as well."

Severus scoffed but then looked at the head mistress sternly. What was he supposed to say? That he and Harry had an argument because they both want each other but are both afraid of taking the leap? He ran his fingers along the edge of the table and cocked his head to the side as he regarded his left hand and took a deep breath.

Minerva regarded her friend carefully, something had obviously happened and she suspected it had something to do with Harry seeing as both of them had been acting off, but what, she didn't know. She took his silence as confirmation of this and sighed.

"I am fine, Minerva really. You don't have to worry about me."

She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest and looked pointedly at him. _Of course she doesn't believe it_, he thought bitterly, but he was buggered if she was going to try and pry the information out of him.

"Severus, please. My mind hasn't dulled in my old age, I can see perfectly well that you and Harry aren't getting on as well as you used to. What's happened?"

She was insistent, but he already knew that so sitting down and conjuring another seat for the headmistress he sat back in his chair and rubbed his temple with his right hand.

"You are right, we had… a misunderstanding _but_ it's not what you think."

"And what would you have me believe, Severus?"

"Look," he said sighing; he really wanted this conversation to be over. "Time, isn't that what Albus used to badger on about? That's all we need to sort out our differences. Harry isn't the same person he was when he was here as a student and we are both working through some… _personal_, issues."

"I see. Time is, as you say an important factor in some ways, it is also precious. Don't waste what little time you have, Severus. I'd hate to see it slip away." She said with her eyes sparkling and Severus narrowed his eyes.

She stood and Severus followed suit as she made her way out. She stopped when she got to the door and turned back to face him.

"Do what you can to patch things up with Harry. As you say, he isn't the same person. I hear he is rather partial to a helping of Firewhiskey." And with that she opened the door and walked into the corridor.

Getting back to her own office and closing the door, she looked over to the portrait that hung overhead with Albus who was feigning sleep and she shook her head. _Meddling old coot_, she berated in her head and walked past her desk to her rooms that were through a door on the left of her desk.

"Your wish is my command you babbling fool." She said lightheartedly to the 'sleeping' portrait of Albus.

Severus knew she was right, but he was struggling to decide the best course of action with Harry. He'd thought it best for Harry to approach him rather than pestering the boy, but perhaps he needed some encouragement. It wasn't another Hogsmead weekend till the week after, and it would be Halloween, so perhaps he would take the advice from the headmistress and stock Harry's liquor cabinet. He stroked his chin as he sat in his office, leaning back in his chair. A plan formulating in his head.

The next morning, it was Quidditch and Hufflepuff were playing Ravenclaw, not a very exciting game for Harry as neither teams were at his Gryffindor's level and were easy wins. However, he liked to use these games to work out defensive flaws and areas of weakness that he could use against the teams in the future and even to see what he could do that would be beneficial for his team in general.

He was currently making his way to the Quidditch pitch, it was getting cooler these days so he had his heavy black coat on with the collar pulled up and pulled tightly around him. He climbed the stands and found his usual seat with the rest of the staff and waited for Severus to arrive. Even though he wasn't talking to the man, he still enjoyed his silent company for some strange reason.

The game was just starting and the Ravenclaw team had just taken to the sky, but Severus was nowhere to be seen. He turned around and scanned the other staff to see if he'd changed seats but he couldn't spot the man anywhere and he felt a little pang of sadness attack his heart. He turned back around and brought his legs up, resting them on a run of wood and leaned forward to get absorbed by the game, trying to put Severus out of his mind.

The game was over and Harry was heading back to his quarters feeling a little somber. He stopped outside his quarters and once the password was given stepped inside to find a bottle sitting on his table with a note stuck to the side.

_**Should you wish for company, you know where I am.**_

I was obviously from Severus and he picked up the bottle and had to smile a little when he saw it was Firewhiskey. _Well, he knows what I like_. Still holding the bottle he slumped down onto his couch and clicking his fingers the fire roared into life and he immediately felt the warmth filling the room. He was tossing up between cracking the bottle open and calling the man over but then realized he had far too much marking to be doing and he was regretting the amount of paper work he'd assigned the students the previous week. _No matter_, he thought and put the bottle on the bookshelf before settling behind his desk and pulling out his marking.

* * *

It was Thursday the following week, and Minerva had called a staff meeting to discuss the upcoming Halloween social event that was being held on the Saturday. Harry was regrettably the last professor to arrive as his marking had taken more time than anticipated and he made a flustered apology when he finally did arrive and took a seat next to Severus as it was the last available seat. Something about the man still had the other professors intimidated by him and this thought amused Harry as he sat down.

"Now, as I was saying…" Harry zoned out. He loved these events when he was at school but now he was chaperoning and it suddenly didn't seem as fun.

He felt someone tapping his arm and he looked over to see Severus raising his eyebrow and motioning to the front with his eyes and he soon realized that Minerva had been talking to him.

"My apologies, headmistress, my mind was somewhere else."

She gave him a knowing look and her eyes flicked between his and Severus's before she looked at Harry again and repeated what she had just said.

"You and Severus will be ensuring none of the students are outside after the party. The students will not be able to leave until ten that evening, this is when you will begin your patrols and the students will be expected back in their commons rooms just on midnight."

Harry nodded and inwardly cringed at the prospect of having to do patrolling in the cold, but then again he could always look forward to a drink at the end in his warm quarters.

"Now, on to costumes…" Harry's head hit the back of the cushy leather arm chair he was sitting in and groaned. Loudly.

Harry heard Severus chuckling beside him and he knew at that point he at least had someone that hated this as much as he did.

Leaving the staff meeting Harry had fought to allow he and Severus formal attire as they would be walking the gate parameter and said how a costume would inhibit their assigned roles. The headmistress had caved in the end and Harry felt victorious in his efforts, he knew Severus would have been as well and it was weird to see the man so quiet as he was usually so vocal in other meetings they'd had.

The next couple of days went relatively fast and Harry found himself putting the last of his formal wear together before he was summoned to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Tonight, he was wearing a beautifully tailored back dress suit with an emerald trim that illuminated in the right light, a white dress shirt buttoned all the way and black tie. He took one last look in the mirror at his appearance, and taking a deep breath he left his quarters with the Great Hall as his destination.

The hall was amazing, there were orange and black decorations, balloons and streamers covering the walls and tables. There was a clear night sky in the hall and a bright full moon that shone brightly in the sky and it was all mesmerizing to Harry. He'd forgotten how well the castle could be decorated and he became excited in the end. He looked towards the head table and the sight that awaited him took his breath away.

Severus was standing at the head table dressed in his finery, and Harry thought he looked rather handsome. Gone were the heavy black teaching robes, instead he was wearing tailored dress robes that were all black and fitted the man extremely well. He stood with an air of confidence as he looked at Harry and his heart skipped at the sight. He subconsciously licked his lips and this didn't go unnoticed by Severus who was looking at Harry and thinking the same kinds of thoughts. Harry tore his eyes away from the man and looked around the hall as he made his way to the head table, but couldn't help but chance another look at Severus as he got closer and he noted that the man hadn't moved. He gave the man a little smile as he walked up to him and stood next to him, looking out over the students.

"You scrub up nicely there, Severus." Harry tried, his voice faltering a little but he hoped the man didn't notice.

"Likewise, Harry. I dare say you look rather dashing tonight." He purred quietly and Harry saw him turn his head just a fraction so Harry turned to look at him.

He turned and made his way to his spot along the head table and Severus followed suit, not long after the feast was laid out in front of everyone and Harry could help but stuff his face with the delicious spread that was presented. He poured himself a large goblet of wine and took a long drink before topping himself up and sitting back in his seat. If he had to tag along with the man sitting next to him tonight, he needed to ensure he had some liquid courage and it wasn't the Felix kind.

Severus's comment beforehand had thrown him off a little and he it was frustrating that the man could simply say something in that silky voice, or say something witty and it could tear down Harry's well placed walls. He pulled himself out of his stupor long enough to find out the party was about to begin and he stood with the other professors before the tables disappeared and the music started pumping with lights darting around the hall at all angles and directions.

The hall was dark, and Harry couldn't really see much apart from the odd student or two that came close to where he was standing, which was currently at the door to ensure that no student left before the allotted time. He saw Severus a couple of times before ten o'clock but he seemed to be keeping his distance, which both pleased and destroyed Harry.

Finally the time came and Harry opened the hall's large doors and headed for outside. The students had been warned about venturing outside and were only permitted to sit on the stairs if they wished to get some fresh air. Unfortunately, another professor had taken up that responsibility leaving Severus and Harry to continue outside and scour the parameter. So far Harry hadn't seen Severus outside, but he heard a noise from behind him and he spun round, his _lumos_ charm spreading a blinding bright light in the direction of the perpetrator only to find Severus who was now covering his face with his arm.

"Sorry, Severus. I thought you were a student." He said embarrassed, his reflexes like this still hadn't improved since starting at Hogwarts and he doubted they would ever go away.

"I'm sorry, and who are you?" Severus mocked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Harry and he couldn't help but smile at Severus.

Harry gave him a playful shove and shook his head, "I said I'm sorry, geez what more do you want?" Harry laughed.

Severus could think of several things Harry could do but he didn't think that now was the most appropriate time for that so he settled for smirking at him instead and they continued on their separate journey's together.

Patrolling the grounds wasn't so bad now that they were walking together and they were currently walking in a comfortable silence until they heard a giggle and Harry got serious. They both took a side of the hedge that they were coming up to and both shone their _lumos_ charms to find two Gryffindor's making out. Harry sighed before growling at them, the two fourth year students visibly shit themselves as Harry verbally berated them and they were scurrying inside after a number of points were taken and detentions were dealt.

"Poor Gryffindor, they aren't doing too well with _you_ taking points off your own house." Severus mused sarcastically and they stopped when Harry turned to face him.

"I am not interested in who wins the house cup, Severus. I believe that students who misbehave or act positively should be punished or rewarded accordingly. I haven't received word of any other points being deducted for two weeks, that must be a record for even _you_." Harry smirked, he was right however, Gryffindor hadn't been gaining many points but they hadn't had a single point deducted for two straight weeks.

Harry had his suspicions and had informed any professor that his Gryffindor's would be sent directly to him for their detentions. Word had spread of the type of detentions he gave the students and whilst some didn't care either way he had heard word a few weeks ago that students were begging not to be assigned with him. This information pleased him immensely.

"It may be true that they have behaved themselves over the past weeks, what a pity you had to break your own record." Severus snorted and Harry smiled warmly at him.

He felt all the anger from the past few weeks melt away and he berated himself for being so stubborn about what had happened. He knew that Severus was only wanting to keep an eye out for him, but he _did_ think that the man could have done it a different way. Harry wrapped his arms around himself as a cool breeze whipped past them and Harry mentioned they should keep walking.

Midnight struck soon enough, but not quickly enough for the two professors who were chilled to the core when they stepped inside the castle after their duties finished. They were currently standing in the entrance way and looking at each other expectantly, Severus not wanting to push Harry buy inviting him round and Harry not wanting to take the plunge and have the man in his quarters. The latter decided to disregard his thoughts and broke the silence.

"So," he cleared his throat. "Someone left me a bottle of Firewhiskey in my rooms a couple of nights ago… I could do with some company, if you're not busy." Harry knew that he was starting to blush but he tried to compose himself.

Severus was over the moon, he was waiting for this moment and he was sure not to stuff it up this time. He smiled at Harry and graciously accepted the invitation and was glad to see Harry smile as well, he'd missed the way the boy's face lit up when he smiled.

Harry glared at Salazaar as they both stood in front of him and he reminded him where his place was before the portrait swung open and they both walked in, the warmth surrounding them and Harry immediately felt better.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, it was _me_ after all." Severus started; it was probably as close as Harry was ever going to get as an apology.

"Until he proves his worth to me, I don't trust him." Harry said stiffly and Severus knew he shouldn't have brought it up.

Harry grabbed the unopened bottle that Severus had left him and produced a couple of glasses, handing one to Severus and filling it up.

"I thought you would have drunk it by now." He stated simply as Harry poured him a glass.

"As stupid as it sounds, I didn't feel right drinking it without you." Harry shrugged and poured himself a glass before setting the bottle on the floor and sitting with his legs up on the couch.

"That's not stupid at all, Harry." Severus reassured and Harry smiled weakly at him.

There was silence for a little while before they started talking about the party and how good the decorations looked. Severus admitted his surprise when Harry had argued over the costumes for the two of them and said that he was a little proud of him for doing so. Harry had replied by saying that there was no way he was getting into a costume and he had his reasons for not wanting to do so that didn't include his argument on the day. They both laughed and Harry went to top up their glasses, inching a little bit closer to Severus, which of course the man noticed and when Harry turned to put the bottle down he inched closer as well so their knees were touching.

Harry felt a bolt of electricity hit through him when he felt the man's knee touch his own and he refused to look at the man until he regained his composure, which to his admission was fruitless as he was a bundle of nerves. Harry apologized for the way he acted when they had their argument and Severus did his best to apologize as well.

Harry looked up and their eyes locked for a second before Harry pulled his eyes away. The feeling was so intense that he thought his body would catch fire if he looked too` long into the man's eyes. His features looked so soft in light of the fire as Harry scanned his face, only meeting his gaze once before looking away. He could feel his stomach knotting and his hands were getting clammy as he thought about the prospect of kissing the man. He knew that it was eventually going to happen, but at the same time he didn't want it to happen.

He felt Severus shift and a hand brush the back of his neck as the man stretched his arm out over the back of the couch. Harry tucked his right leg under his leg so he was angled better to see the man and he noticed how close they were, their knees were touching, Severus's thumb was now putting very light strokes along the back of Harry's neck and their bodies inching closer.

Harry dared himself and looked into the molten chocolate eyes that had been the subject of his daily wet dreams and took a deep breath.

* * *

**Oooh, will they or won't they? Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Trust yourself, Harry." Severus leaned into his ear and whispered.

Something inside Harry ignited when he said this and before the man could fully pull back he put a tentative hand on the side of the man's neck to stop him and brought their lips together. Harry's mind exploded with the soft, thin lips that touched his own and slowly they molded together, creating the most perfect movements. He felt the hand that had been across the back of the couch move and the warm hand wrapped around the base of his skull, cradling it and pulling him into the kiss. Harry didn't want this feeling to end and it was the most intense thing he could recall at this current point in time. Reluctantly, they pulled away only pulling back a few inches and stared into each others eyes.

"That was…" Harry had no words to describe what had just happened and just stared at Severus.

Severus grabbed both their glasses and placed them on the floor before lunging forward swiftly and elegantly pushing Harry into the couch as he stretched out on top of him. Claiming Harry's lips again he brushed a hand through his hair and settled for keeping Harry's face in place by putting a hand on his cheek. He was wary of pushing Harry too far as he had seemed hesitant and slow in progressing their friendship so he kept them in this position for a while but was encouraged when he felt Harry's hands moving down his body and placing them on his hips. Whether Harry was aware of it or not, he thrust upwards and their groins rubbed against each other making Severus work hard to not let a moan slip out. Harry however, didn't have that much control and moaned softly at the contact before tensing and Severus pulled away to look at his face to find Harry blushing brightly.

"Harry?" Severus said softly, not moving off him.

"I'm sorry, I…" he looked away put a hand forced his head back to look at Severus.

"One step at a time, Harry." Severus soothed and leaned down to kiss Harry again before he pulled away to sit up.

Harry's heart and mind were racing and he had to take another deep breath to calm and compose himself. Relief had flooded his body the moment Severus mentioned taking it slow, being gay was fine but after his last relationship he didn't want to rush things. Yes, it had been six years since his partner had been killed but that didn't mean that this area wasn't a sore spot for Harry. Severus himself was a challenging man anyway, and he didn't want to be jumping in without ensuring he knew what he was doing. He was pulled from his thoughts when his glass was pushed back into his hand and he downed the contents in one gulp before setting it down on the floor and looking into the fire.

Severus was interested in Harry's behaviour, there was obviously something he wasn't telling him, but he didn't find it something of concern so he wasn't going to pry into his personal life _too much_. He was amused when Harry threw back his drink and wondered why Harry was being so cautious, he so desperately wanted to continue their lip locking session but he thought that he would wait for Harry to initiate something before he did.

"Thank you, Severus." Harry said to break the silence.

"For what, may I ask?" Severus replied not sure if he meant the kiss or not pushing.

"For understanding… I guess." Harry said frowning but then he smirked. "And the kiss."

Severus chuckled and he patted Harry's knee, relieved that Harry was bringing the mood up a little. He looked over at the time and noted that it was getting quite late so he cleared his throat.

"Well, Harry. It has been a pleasure spending the rest of the evening with you, but I feel I should retire for the night." And he went to stand.

Harry looked up at Severus before standing as well and he smiled at the man but felt a little sad that he wasn't staying for longer. He briefly glanced at his bedroom door before looking at the man again and found him smirking back at him.

"What?" Harry said defensively.

"Nothing." Severus shrugged, full well knowing that Harry had considered asking him to stay. "I will see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Harry walked him to the door but Severus stopped before opening the portrait and turned to place a gentle hand on Harry's cheek.

"I enjoyed tonight, Harry. I hope this won't be a one time event." Severus said with hope in his voice and saw Harry blush.

"Something tells me it won't be, Severus."

"Glad to hear it." Severus replied and leaned down to capture Harry's lips one last time before he said goodnight and disappeared through the portrait.

Once it shut behind him, Harry was a bundle of nerves and highly aroused. He idly wondered if the man had seen or worse _felt_ his hardness when their bodies were pressed together. Pushing these thoughts aside, he too looked up at the time and decided he would just go to bed, Merlin knows he had to get rid of his hard problem and he knew just the way to do it.

Severus was in the same position when he returned to his own quarters and headed straight for his bed after stripping down to his birthday suit and slipping between the silky sheets.

Harry gripped his hard member tightly and moaned at the sensation before he started to move up and down, giving the tip a little extra work on the way up. Moaning again, he bucked his hips as he imagined Severus lying on top of him, pinning him to the couch like they were before and kissing him feverishly. He imagined Severus rubbing his groin over his own and feeling the hardness underneath his trousers before tensing and grunting as he found his release. _Oh Merlin that was good_, he thought tiredly and he rolled over onto his side where he fell asleep quickly thinking about Severus.

The following morning, Harry woke feeling refreshed. He'd had a very pleasant dream that night and even though he woke up with a hard on he was positive about the day. His mood couldn't even be soured when he knew he had detentions that he was supervising today seeing as Flitwick was unavailable.

Making his way down to breakfast with a spring in his step, Draco rounded the corner and snorted when he saw Harry's face.

"Wow, Potter. Someone got lucky last night." He teased and Harry smirked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but _no_ I didn't."

"Oh really?" The blonde replied unconvinced and raised an eyebrow.

"No." Harry said stiffly, he didn't want to be quizzed by the man so early in the morning. He had coffee to consume and fast if his good mood was going to stay that, good.

"Hmm. Poor Severus." He said off handedly and Harry looked at him with a frown.

"What about Severus?" But even as Harry asked the question he knew he shouldn't have.

"He needs to get laid, and bad. Like _you_." He said in more hushed voice and Harry stopped dead in his tracks making Draco turn around and look at him curiously. "What?"

"You… Sound just like – " He cut himself off before finishing with '_Victor'_ in his head.

"Stop gaping like a fish, Potter. It doesn't flatter you." Draco huffed amused before turning the corner to the Great Hall.

Harry really did miss his friend from Durmstrang, but it seemed that Draco might be the one to fill that void not that he liked the idea. He shook his head to clear his thoughts about the past as he heard the familiar morning song from Shadow who had just entered the hall by the sounds of things and he quickened his pace to the Great Hall and found his Phoenix standing in front of Severus's place setting as he stroked her feathers. This made him smile but he tried to cover it as the man looked up to him when he walked closer to the head table.

"I see you and Shadow have acquainted rather well."

"Good morning to you too." Severus retorted and it made Harry smile just a little as he sat down. "Sleep well?" he asked cheekily.

"Never better, thank you for asking." Harry responded as if they were having a normal conversation, but only they really knew what they were meaning.

Harry poured himself a cup of coffee before he sat back and let Shadow jump down onto his knee. For some reason he wanted to spend the day with the man, but he knew that would lead to more things between them and he didn't know if he was ready for that. It wasn't like he had any free time anyway as he realized he had a boat load of marking to complete and then the detentions later that day. Speaking of which he needed to inform those students where to meet him before lunch.

Conjuring up some parchment and a self inking quill that he just happened to have in his pocket, he scribbled down a meeting place and a time before looking out over the students to find his targets. Finding them and waving his wand the note multiplied and then with a pop they disappeared and reappeared in front of their respective recipients.

Harry happened to notice the curious look Severus was giving him but he held up a finger signaling to wait and Harry tilted his head listening for something. He was rewarded seconds later when the students who were receiving detention groaned loudly and it was music to his ears.

"Detentions, Severus. I'm covering for Flitwick." He said as way of explanation.

"Ah." Severus said finally understanding and he shook his head at Harry before turning back to his breakfast.

With breakfast finishing up, Harry and Severus both stood and were making their way out of the Great Hall, with their backs turned they missed the knowing look from Minerva and the interested look from Draco as they headed out into the corridor.

"So, your plans for today?" Severus asked as they stopped by the stairs.

"Unfortunately marking until detentions and then more marking. You?"

"Much the same, though I don't have detentions to cover. Thank you by the way, you saved us all the hassle."

"Is that all I am to you?" Harry quipped. "Your detention executor?"

"Why Professor Potter, how could you think so little of me?" Severus played back and they smirked at each other before Harry turned and left for his quarters.

* * *

It was a couple of hours before lunch and Harry had his detention students out in the mild autumn air running up and down the stairs of the Quidditch pitch as he stood on the benches watching them with his whistle in hand. After a few minutes he blew his whistle and they all gathered in front of him collapsing on the benches as they caught their breath.

"This is totally not fair, Potter." A sixth year Slytherin spat as he put his hands on his knees looking sweaty and tired.

"_Professor_ Potter, and you will thank me."

"Why?" Another Slytherin fourth year piped up and he turned to glare at him before he answered.

"Do you want to be successful at dueling? Do you want to be able to suitably defend yourself if you were attacked by a Dark Wizard? Huh? _Do you?_" Harry's voice grew louder as he spoke and some of the lower levels backed away a little.

"Pfft, yeah right and who will come after us? Voldemort is dead. He'd not coming back." The sixth year Slytherin scoffed and some of the others laughed.

Harry laughed, not a happy laugh though, a haunted laugh and a sickly laugh and he would have expected to find in his dreams.

"What about him?" Harry said pointing to a Gryffindor fifth year. "Or her?" he pointed to a Hufflepuff second year and he saw the Slytherin laugh.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my slacks… _Potter_."

Harry crossed his arms against his chest and his mind started working. He thought about challenging the student to a duel, the only problem was that he couldn't hurt the boy otherwise he would be hunted down by the Headmistress, and probably Severus as well. But what else could he do? Then it hit him, _the dueling club_, he had submitted the paperwork to the Headmistress and it had been approved but he wasn't going to start it until later in the year when the students had some theory behind them but perhaps this would be a way of humiliating him perhaps. _Hmm, they know my history it wouldn't be a fair fight._

"Alright then, I challenge you to a duel." Harry said simply and he started walking off towards the stairs as he intended on walking into the middle of the pitch.

"Wh-what? You can't do that?" The boy replied, his voice shaking a little and Harry turned back to face him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you don't need to be fit to be an effective duelist, dodging and diving out of the path of an unfriendly curse." Harry shot back, this student was grinding his gears the wrong way and he was getting tense. _Self control be damned, he will learn a lesson today._

A couple of the Gryffindor fifth years sniggered at this, they could because Harry wasn't directing his anger towards them and they laughed freely at the Slytherin who was looking livid right about now.

"Fine. I accept." He huffed and stormed past Harry, which almost reminded him of something Draco would do.

Harry smirked and waited for the kid to say 'wait till my father hears about this' as he walked after the Slytherin and onto the pitch. Harry stood several feet away from the boy and he explained some of the ground rules before they started. He let the boy start and he easily deflected the simple curse and it rebounded back towards him. The boy quickly dived out of the way giving Harry the perfect opportunity to fire a light hex at him that stung his ass and he heard a yelp.

"Not fair." The boy shouted as he quickly found his feet and held his wand out in front of him.

"Life isn't. Now focus." Harry shouted back and the duel commenced again.

Harry was getting a little fed up a few minutes later, for a sixth year he had expected a lot more proficiency with his dueling skills and his maneuvers were sloppy considering they had spent the best part of the first year working on some fitness techniques. He decided to make things a little more interesting and upped the level of his curses to those he expected his sixth years to use and he quickly found the boy struggling. Making an example out of him he shot some just off his target so that the boy had to move and caught his leg on an enlargement charm, which doubled the size of his ankle and he fell to the ground crying out in pain as the swelling was creating pressure on his bones.

Harry disarmed him before walking towards him and assessing the damage. He gave him back his wand and stood motioning for the other students to come over.

"Take him to the hospital wing. He will need that looked at." Harry said to the other Slytherin students and he dismissed the rest as it was approaching lunchtime.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" The Slytherin shouted over his shoulder as the other Slytherin's helped him towards the castle.

_And there it is_, Harry thought sadly in his head before he himself stalked towards the castle to change into something more comfortable. Harry had to chuckle when he reached the Great Hall for lunch as the hall erupted into bunched whispers. _Seems word spreads quicker than I thought_, Harry noted. It had only been twenty minutes since the end of his detentions and word had spread about sending someone to the Infirmary.

"Sending someone to the hospital wing huh? And I thought Severus was supposed to be the temperamental one." Draco purred as he came to fall in step with Harry as they neared the Head table.

Harry huffed, he didn't feel the need to defend his actions and he turned to sit at his own place at the table, also the blonde was really starting to piss him off. He didn't have to wait long for an angry Professor Snape to storm into the hall and Harry felt his stomach drop when he saw the look on his face. He didn't come round to sit down instead he came to stand in front of Harry and glared down at him. The tenderness and love that he'd seen that night in his quarters gone, this was the snarky and wild Snape he remembered from when he was a student.

"You sent one of my students to the Infirmary? What were you thinking? A duel?"

"Severus he was getting cocky and told me my detentions were a waste of time. In the end he agreed to the duel, I didn't pressure him. Ask the others." Harry said calmly and he was amazed at his own self control.

"So I guess you're going to say that he brought it on himself are you? He's a student!" Severus spat and Harry frowned before standing.

"I don't like what you're insinuating, Severus." He glared back, he couldn't believe the man was being soft on the students. Raising his voice, he continued.

"If your Slytherin's can't take the heat and do as I ask, which, may I add is for their own benefit then I apologize. I apologize for trying to make something of these students because all I see right now is unhealthy and unfit, useless and brainless students who can't defend themselves properly." He stopped and took a deep breath but he wasn't done just yet.

However his rant was short lived when the Headmistress came into view and Severus took a step back, eyeing Harry carefully.

"Might I suggest we take this somewhere more private?" she suggested and Severus snorted as Harry huffed.

"I don't have to explain myself to _you_. We're done here." Harry whispered harshly and turned to storm out of the hall.

As he made his exit some of the students were clapping at the show they had going on whilst they ate their lunch but Harry wasn't having any of it. He couldn't believe the man was being so selfish about this, couldn't he see that they were all a bunch of…_ Dunderheads. That's what Severus used to call them, what the hell has changed?_ Harry thought confused but kept walking. His quarters weren't too far away now and he broke into a run as he saw it coming into view and he shot inside, locking himself away to think things through.

Meanwhile, Severus was still rooted to the spot wondering what had just happened. Yes he was angry with Harry for sending one of his snakes to the Infirmary but he hadn't expected such a strong reaction. He briefly heard Minerva speaking to him but his mind was reveling in the fact that he and Harry just had a full on fight… publically.

"Severus are you even listening?" Minerva's voice cut through and he nodded. "Mr. Valkin will be fine, Severus."

"How can this be okay?" Severus whispered, still slightly in shock but he took a deep breath and composed himself seeing as he was in the Great Hall.

"I agree this was borderline, but Harry has a unique mentoring style and it is working for the students. Just let it be. However, if you still have concerns you still may voice them. I refuse to take prejudice on the matter." She finished and once he nodded his understanding she went to finish her lunch and Severus went to sit at his seat.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry refused to go to meals for the next few days, he didn't want to have to face an angry Severus and if he was honest with himself he thought that the man probably didn't want to see him either so he felt his actions were justified. He couldn't have been more wrong if he tried but Harry was being his stubborn Gryffindor self and his mind was set. He was still nursing himself too at the fact that he and Severus would now never have anything more than civility between them, but now that he thought about it, civility was probably pushing it.

Harry sighed as he sought refuge in the kitchens as dinner approached at Hogwarts. The elves had made him a mouthwatering cheese and bacon potato bake and he played with it a little as he thought and ate. A dangerous couple especially when you were by yourself and had too much to think about, but nonetheless here Harry was, hiding from the world again and only showing himself for classes and detentions. In light of the recent events, Harry was happy that he only had to deal with his Gryffindor's for detentions and he would hold them in his classroom as there was no need to trudge all the way to the Quidditch pitch for one or two students.

"Harry." A familiar shrilly voice said from behind him and he turned to face the Headmistress.

"Minerva." He nodded. "I know you don't like us skipping meals but you know me. Stubborn as ever." He continued wistfully and turned back to his food.

She came to sit down beside him and looked him over carefully to note if anything had changed and she was sad to see dark circles under his eyes and his skin was a little pale.

"I know why you're here, Harry you don't have to pretend with me. I just wish that you didn't possess the typical Gryffindor qualities then we wouldn't be in this mess." She said cryptically and Harry had to admit it piqued his interest.

"We?"

"It's such a shame that Severus and yourself aren't talking, it was such a joy to see Albus's two favourite boys' getting along so well." She smiled a little as she looked at him.

Harry narrowed his eyes, _is that meddling old coot still meddling?_ He asked himself and he looked down at his meal.

"He's angry at me. I don't agree with his reaction." Harry said stiffly, trying to ignore the hurt that he felt when he talked about the man in such a way.

"He's not actually." She replied matter-of-factly and looked at him confidently.

"What do you mean? You were there, you saw how livid he looked." Harry said looking up. "_Everyone_ saw that." He finished quietly.

"And _you_ didn't see how he reacted once you left." She said, not giving anything away and went to stand.

"_How_ did he react?" Harry said eagerly but she shook her head and smiled.

"Talk to him, I'm not going to get in the way." She smiled knowingly and Harry immediately cursed Dumbledore.

"You're losing your touch, the job is making you more like him you know." Harry said not looking at her but he knew she would be smiling, and Dumbledore too.

Harry sighed and let his head drop to the table, narrowly missing the plate of food as his head made contact with the wood. _What am I going to do? _Harry thought. He realized there must have been a pretty valid reason why she had just come down to talk with him, _there is always a reason with Dumbledore_, he rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, but he knew it was true.

"I wish Hermione was here, she'd know what to do." Harry said to himself and looked up to see an elf looking at him funny before scampering off somewhere.

Pushing his food away he thanked the elves and decided to return to his quarters only to stop just short of the door and swore, _no Firewhiskey. It's going to be a long night,_ he thought and roughly pushed the door open and storming down the corridor.

Salazar eyed him up as he stood in front of the guarding portrait and waited for the password that Harry clearly wasn't going to give him any time soon. So he raised an eyebrow at his owner and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited patiently. He got fed up after a while and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Would you like entry any time soon, Master Potter?"

"Why did Sashee call me 'Son of Salazar'?" Out of all the times Harry had seen the man, it was only now after his fight with Severus he'd remembered to ask him.

He noted the man looked vaguely surprised before frowning as if intensely concentrating.

"In all honesty, Mr. Potter I have no idea." But now he understood why Harry was staring at him currently.

"Hmm. _**Saanissh.**_" Harry spoke in Parseltongue. The translation being 'Snitch', he'd changed it just the other day.

Harry walked inside and headed straight for his bathroom to have a shower and then decided it was bed time. He had a lot of thinking to do so he decided he should be clean and comfortable for when he did.

* * *

Severus was pacing in front of his roaring fire frustrated at Harry's recent actions and he was completely lost as to what had sent him over the edge. In some ways Harry had changed, and then in others he hadn't like when he'd first arrived at the castle, he'd seemed so in control and focused even if he did seem to be hiding something. Then Sunday happened and it was like Harry was back as a student with his fiery temper and short fuse. It was weird and Severus found himself feeling concerned for Harry's wellbeing.

"Damn it all." Severus said finally as he stopped pacing and he stalked through his office and out into the corridor.

Harry had decided that once back in his quarters he was going to have a run, without the pain in his calf he would be able to actually do some fitness. It was something he used to do when he was in rehabilitation on his leg but hadn't in recent years due to the pain getting too bad. He chucked on an old grey hoodie, trackpants and sneakers before darting out of his quarters and jogging down the corridor.

"Evening Salazar, I wish to speak with Harry." Severus said standing outside Harry's quarters.

"My apologies, Professor Snape. Master Potter left a few minutes ago."

"Did he say where he was going?" Severus asked hopefully.

"No."

_Great, where the devil has he got to?_ Severus thought irritated and he put his hands on his hips looking both ways down the corridor as if it was going to help him find the boy.

"He was wearing what I could only describe as baggy and unfitting clothing as he jogged down the corridor." Salazar continued and Severus knew that he'd gone for a run.

"Thank you." He replied before heading outside.

Harry was puffing and quite sweaty as he rounded the pitch for his third lap. He now almost felt a little sorry for his Quidditch team and the detention students, he couldn't decide however if it was because he was unfit or the detentions really were hard for the students. Pushing these thoughts aside he continued round and soon he was onto his fourth lap.

Severus stood at the entrance of the Quidditch pitch and saw a grey dot on the other side running around the edge. _Harry._ He moved a couple of feet forward so Harry would see him and waited for his colleague to get closer. He didn't have to wait long and Harry came into view before stopping just short of where he was standing. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing heavy, not to mention the sweat that was apparent in all the appropriate places. He looked to Severus cautiously but he felt a lot clearer in his mind and he walked over to him.

"Evening, Harry." Severus said without malice.

"Severus." Harry nodded and wiped his sleeve across his forehead to dry up the sweat. "What can I do for you?" He asked curious. Last he thought the man was still livid with him, _perhaps I was wrong_.

"I wanted to talk with you, but you weren't in your quarters."

"So you decided to scour the castle looking for me?" Harry replied disbelievingly and knitted both brows together when the man nodded. "Why? To cut me up into potion ingredients?"

"Now why would I do that?" Severus said with a hint of amusement in his voice and they turned to walk back to the castle.

"Thought you were still angry with me." He sniffed, wiping his face again.

"Well, you're wrong."

"Clearly, seeing as you're close to me and not wielding a knife." Harry said, sniggering and had to smirk. It was weird how Severus could say anything, not even anything of importance and it immediately cheered him up.

He heard Severus snort at his retort and they walked in silence until they reached the castle.

"So what _did_ you want to talk about?" Harry asked, curious as to why the man had come out to find him.

"The other day. I wanted to discuss what happened so we may clear up any confusion."

Harry looked down at his clothes, he was sweaty and felt disgusting, did he really want to chat if he was this gross looking? He looked to the man frowning and the man looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you let me shower first then sure." Harry said looking at Severus unsure and his stomach did a little back flip when he saw the man nod.

"Ok then." Harry said and they rounded the corner to his quarters.

Once there, Severus went over to the fire and Harry ducked into his bathroom but stuck his head out before he closed the door.

"Uh feel free to make yourself comfortable, I don't have any drinks sorry." He shrugged.

"That's fine, Harry. De-_stink_ yourself." Severus chuckled and Harry gave him a weird look before closing the door.

Severus frowned at the closed door from where he was standing in front of the fire, _it's like he's a completely different person again, like nothing ever happened._ Severus shook his head before sitting on the couch, waiting for Harry to return. He didn't actually have to wait that long and he looked over to see a half naked Harry walking through the living area with a towel wrapped around his waist. His heart rate increased a little as he took in the sight and he tried to look away but the boy was intoxicating to the eye.

Harry stalked to his bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a jersey, there was no point in getting fully dressed and he expected to be tucked up in bed after an hour or so. He had to smile to himself as he tucked himself away in his room, he wasn't stupid and had seen the look Severus was giving him when he walked through the living area. It was a look that Harry decided he liked seeing on the man, he was confused though because he thought that he should be angry at the man still for the other day. Harry huffed and guessed all would be answered in the next few minutes, so without delay he opened his door and flopped onto the couch looking expectantly at the man.

"Better?" Severus asked.

"Much." Harry said giving the man a tight smile.

"Ok." Severus said, and suddenly the air got tense and Harry swallowed hard as he waited for the man to continue.

"I would like to… apologize for Sunday. I possibly went too far in what I said." Severus continued stiffly and he sat up straight as he said this.

This wasn't what Harry had been expecting but he was going to take it, he did feel though that seeing as the man was being open with him he would return the apology. He knew that he'd blown his top, although considering what was being accused he still felt his reaction was justified.

"I accept your apology, Severus. However I feel that I must apologize as well. It… was a lack of self control on my part and you unfortunately bore the brunt of my strain." Harry said, not looking him in the eye.

Severus thought about what Harry had said and he decided to probe a little further, he knew Harry wouldn't go any further than this and he wanted to know why he'd flipped out.

"That brings me to my question. What had you so wound up in the first place? I haven't seen you react like that since you were a student."

_Oh shit,_ Harry thought. He didn't really want to divulge anything more to the man, but now that he'd been asked he may as well just tell him. What was he trying to hide anyway, so he had an anger problem that he usually could control but couldn't on that day and now he had people wondering what had happened to him.

"Honestly, it was just a lapse in judgment and control, Severus." Harry lied. He didn't know why he did it but too late to take it back and he shifted in his position and looked towards the fire.

"Why do you constantly keep me at arms length, can't you see I'm trying to help you, Harry?" Severus had concern etched in his voice and Harry immediately felt bad for lying but he was so used to telling everyone he was fine and not being hounded about it.

"I'm not, I just…" he trailed off as he looked to Severus and he had a 'don't give me that' look on his face and Harry sighed.

"Okay, okay. The morning didn't go as well as I'd hoped." Harry said shrugging.

Severus scooted over closer to him on the couch, resting his arm across the back of it making Harry tense at the sudden closeness and contact that he was now experiencing with the man. Severus felt Harry tense as well and it baffled him as to why he kept doing it, _has he really had no intimacy with men?_ He idly wondered but he didn't move, nor did he progress further letting Harry get used to his presence.

"What specifically happened, Harry?" He purred in his ear and it made him shiver.

"Draco and then your Slytherin." Harry replied quietly suddenly feeling like a little child again with Severus paying special attention to him.

"Draco? What did he do?" Severus frowned, he hadn't even known the two had exchanged words that morning.

"It's pathetic, Severus really it was nothing."

"It's not nothing when you keep avoiding the question, Harry!" Severus said a little more forcefully but it was the closeness that was intimidating about it, not the words.

Harry tossed up between telling him or not but he knew the man wasn't going to let up so with a sigh he decided just to tell him.

"He thought… that because I looked happy I got laid that night." Harry said finally, cheeks blushing slightly as he said it.

"Well I'm glad I have such an effect on you." Severus chuckled and he stroked the back of Harry's neck with his thumb gently making Harry shiver. "Are you ashamed of this?" He asked suddenly and Harry turned to lock eyes with him.

"No." He breathed out and saw the man nod before inclining his head to regard Harry.

"Then, may I ask what the problem was then?"

"It was because it was Draco. He… reminded me of a time at Durmstrang and… I don't actually know to be honest."

"Hmm." Severus thought. "You're rivalry apparently somewhat still stands then?"

"He's cocky, I don't like it." Harry sulked and he was rewarded with a deep chuckle from the man who was merely inches away from him.

"And I didn't like you when you were at school, but now look at us."

Harry's head whipped back round to look at the man, _what did he mean 'now look at us'? There is something between us?_ Severus could sense his confusion, Harry was never good at closing his mind and he read like an open book to the master of Legilimens and Occlumency.

"There, is _something_ between us?" Harry finally ground out and he looked at Severus curiously.

"Isn't that what this is? I don't do one time _flings_, Harry."

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say and he turned away from the man.

The intensity was getting too much and he couldn't work out why this was so hard for him. He liked the man very much, he actually cared about him unlike all the others who used him, he was kind, and above all else Harry believed that he could trust him. Something not familiar to him in all his years, only Hermione and Victor were who he trusted and then there was Severus. _Maybe I should talk with Victor?_

"Oh?" Severus echoed.

"Uh, I uh mean, yes that's good, neither." Harry stumbled and when he looked to Severus he found lips claiming his own in a heated but slow and sensual kiss.

Harry's body immediately felt like it had caught fire and the passion and electricity he'd felt the first time they kissed came back and ignited something within him. He wanted the man to ravish him, claim him, take all the pain away and make him feel better. Not really knowing where these thoughts were coming from and not actually caring at this moment he returned the kiss just as passionately.

Harry tensed again however when he felt a hand on his knee but he tried to put his unease to the back of his mind and enjoy what was happening between them. Severus's hand however, didn't stay there for very long and slowly it inched up his leg and his fingers caressed Harry's inner thigh making him tense once again.

"Relax, Harry. I won't hurt you." Severus whispered as he pulled back and he started kissing his way down Harry's neck.

"I'm sorry, it's… been a while." Harry stammered out and immediately regretted it because Severus stopped and looked at him.

"You have had experience with another man before, yes?" Severus asked cautiously. If he hadn't then it would explain his hesitance.

"I have." Harry answered softly, aware that Severus's hand was now making small circle patterns on his inner thigh.

Severus didn't reply to this, instead he leaned forward and started kissing his way down Harry's neck and eventually his jaw where he found Harry's lips and he kissed them passionately. Harry finally got his mind to work properly now and he reached a hand up to wind it round the back of Severus's neck to pull him into the kiss and found himself being maneuvered so he was straddling Severus's hips. Not a position he'd been in frequently and it felt a little odd but he was enjoying it, even though he was still anxious about it. As they moved around so Harry felt more comfortable on the man's lap, their groins brushed against each other and Harry let slip a moan like he had last time and tensed, pulling away from the kiss and Severus looked up at him in interest. He pulled Harry close to his chest so he could whisper into his ear.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" Severus asked, he wanted to make sure Harry was as comfortable as possible even though he was aware they were both adults.

Harry pulled back and looked down at Severus, looking deep into his eyes and trying to decide what it was that he actually wanted. He didn't want to stop, but at the same time he did but they weren't valid reasons for wanting to quit. Severus was there, in his quarters, underneath him and offering himself, what wasn't there to trust. Harry moved one of his hands that were around his neck and put a hand on the man's cheek and watched him move into his touch.

Deciding that he liked this position up on the man's legs and the access he had to his lips and neck he leaned down and claimed the man's lips for another kiss without replying to the man. He felt like he had a little control up here as well so following the path that Severus had done along his own neck and jaw he kissed his way around the man's body. Severus moaned at the sensations and Harry felt a little more confident in his abilities but again tensed when he felt warm hands on his hips but he didn't stop what he was doing.

Severus moved a hand up to Harry's face and gently pulled him away from the kiss and Harry noted he had a little smirk plastered on his face so he gave the man a confused look and a raise of his eyebrow.

"Are we all forgiven then?" Severus asked with a slight cheekiness to his words.

Harry rolled his eyes at the man's childishness, not only was it weird to see the man acting this was but it was uncharacteristic for him as well. But he smiled either way and he nodded. They kissed again for a few minutes and Harry's hips started to jut ever so slightly into Severus's making their groins gently rub together. Severus wanted to go further, and badly as he had a throbbing erection but by the actions of his colleague he didn't think they were going to be getting any further. Instead he moved his own hips forward, crashing them against Harry's and was rewarded with a loud and drawn out moan. Harry responded to this action by pulling their chests together as he deepened the kiss and Severus chanced the risk at flipping them so Harry was lying underneath him like the last time and continued to kiss him.

Harry's mind couldn't really keep up with what was happening and he found himself flat against the couch with Severus's weight gently pressing him into the cushions. Harry was momentarily stunned by the comfort and the safety he felt whilst underneath the man, no one had made him feel like that, not even his last lover. Harry supposed because this was turning out a lot differently that that was what was playing on his mind and making him unsure of Severus. Harry tensed again when he felt the man push his hard erection into Harry's own and the realization of what was happening hit Harry and he pushed on the man's chest.

"Stop!" he said desperately and the man leaned back, looking down at him in concern.

"Harry? Did I go too fast?" Severus asked with worry apparent in his voice.

"No… no you didn't, I just…" Harry looked away and felt himself being put back into a sitting position.

"You're not ready, that's fine." Severus said and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it though." Harry said very softly, as if he was embarrassed and Severus looked on at him miffed.

"I know." Severus said in amusement. He could feel that they were both extremely aroused and he so desperately wanted to send Harry into Nirvana. "I'll get going, I'm guessing you need some time to process this?"

Harry looked up at Severus relieved, _how can I be so selfish around him when he's being so kind?_ He wondered sadly but smiled at the man and nodded. Showing Severus to the door, the man leaned down and gave Harry a chaste kiss like the last time and bid him good night.

"Good night, Severus." Harry whispered once the portrait shut.


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologise for keeping you waiting, writers block. I hope you enjoy this update. Let me know what you think. For some reason I'm really starting to hate on Draco in this story now, he just seems annoying, so you've been warned that there are a couple of frosty moments following.**

* * *

Harry and Severus sat side by side the next morning at breakfast, thankfully all was well between them and Severus wasn't taking Harry's actions personally. Harry had apologized the moment he sat down but Severus brushed it off telling Harry he was serious about wanting something to eventuate, however this admission made Harry a little nervous and he emptied the contents of his cup before pouring another coffee. Shadow had delivered Harry a letter and he was excited to see that it was Hermione's writing. Opening it, he swore to himself.

**Harry,**

**Have you asked Severus to be your plus one to my wedding? I need to know by the end of the week.**

**Love**

**Hermione**

Harry looked subtly to his right where Severus was and hoped the man hadn't read the note. He wanted to take the man, there was no question and it didn't matter if they were there as friends or something more. He just wanted a body guard in case Ginny cornered him. _Since when do I need help?_ He thought, but then realized, _because the Press will be there and I have underlying anger issues. Damn_. He looked at the time and saw there were a few minutes spare before class started so he farewelled Severus and went to find some parchment to send a reply to Hermione.

The last class finished for the day and Harry let out a long drawn breath as he slumped into his office chair. He was exhausted after having all three upper year levels having practical classes. He was about to stand up when he heard a knock at the door and he called for the person to enter.

"Hogwarts suits you, Harry." The foreign voice called across the classroom and Harry's head snapped up in recognition of the voice.

"Victor!" He called and stood immediately making his way over to his friend. "How are you and what are you doing here?"

Victor chuckled. "Do I need a reason to visit my friend? I've been sent by my wife to be, Hermione. Apparently she wasn't satisfied by you reply this morning." He replied amused and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Didn't think she would be. So you're here to give me a pep talk huh?" Harry laughed and he patted his friend on the shoulder, leading him out into the corridor.

"Guess you could call it that. I thought that maybe you could use a friend right now." He shrugged and Harry smiled warmly at him.

"I do miss having you around." Harry admitted and found a strong arm draping across his shoulders.

"I know." He sighed feigning arrogance and it made Harry laugh.

Instead of going to Harry's quarters, they opted to go for a walk outside, and the school started buzzing with the sighting of the Bulgarian Quidditch wonder and the fact he was with Harry. The two of them took no notice and found a seat out by the lake so they could talk a little more privately.

"So what's going on, Harry? Hermione told me about you and Professor Snape."

Harry sighed, he knew the only two people he could talk to about this was the man next to him and Hermione, so he let his walls down and bared all to his friend. He knew he needed to get it out and this was the best person to ramble on to.

"I like him, I'll admit that. I want to invite him as my plus one to your wedding, I'll admit that too. I'll also admit that when it gets… you know, kinda heated I start to freak out but I don't know how to get over that and it's frustrating me. He's really understanding though, but you and I both know that someone doesn't wait forever." Harry looked out over the lake as he said the last bit and he said it with a sigh.

"Is it_ what _he's doing that's the problem, or _who_ he is?" Victor asked curiously.

"You know what's happened in the past… with, you know..." Harry shrugged and looked down. "I mean the man is nice, and he's kind. It's such a dramatic turn around from when I was a student." Harry sighed again.

"Yes, I remember, Harry and what you are feeling in general is not surprising. You said that he is always there to listen so maybe telling him the truth wouldn't hurt?" He looked at Harry knowingly.

"Maybe." Harry said, finally seeing a little clarity but his mind flicked to his previous shag, the one that ended within one night, a fellow colleague, another to use him.

He thought about the times he spent with Severus and the last couple of times they'd been on the couch with their lips locked and finally realized what the feeling was each time. Fear. Fear of having the man leave him. Fear of finally letting someone in, _him_ in and then being pushed away. It finally made sense.

"I think you'll just need to trust him, Hermione seems to… and everything that happened at the height of the war? Hermione filled me in on that one." Victor finished and Harry nodded.

"Hmm."

"So you're going to talk with him then?" Victor asked.

"Yeah I think I will." Harry said confidently.

"Good, so I can tell my lovely fiancé not to worry. Brilliant. Look, we should really catch up properly."

"We do, it's been far too long my friend." Harry replied and they stood with the intention of heading back to the castle.

"Oh my god, it's Victor Krum!" A girl shrieked and both men rolled their eyes as more shrieks came as a herd of girls came running into the main entrance.

"Okay, that's enough. Get out of my sight in the next five seconds or you'll receive detention with me tonight!" Harry bellowed out and within a few seconds the hall was clear.

"They don't like anything physical, unless a boy is on top of them." Harry said as way of explanation and Victor understood immediately.

"They wouldn't last a week at Durmstrang then?"

He didn't get an answer, only a laugh and he laughed as well. They bid farewell and Harry saw him off before turning and heading deeper into the castle in search of Severus. Passing the man's classroom he noticed Severus sitting at his desk at the front of the room and thought it odd for him to still be there when he spotted a student at one of the desks. He knocked on the door anyway and Severus motioned for him to come in. Harry frowned as he noticed the student was a sixth year Gryffindor and he went to stand by Severus's desk with his arms crossed, looking down at the student.

"You're lion has been very disobedient." Severus said evasively as he sat back in his chair.

The student looked up to see a disappointed Head of house and went back to their writing.

"That's a shame." Harry said bitterly and the student blushed as he kept his head down. "What did you do, Mr. Ryder?"

The student looked up to Harry, glanced at Severus then looked back at Harry and this had him intrigued.

"I threw an ingredient into a Slytherin's cauldron and it blew up in his face." There was no pride in his voice, just sadness and regret.

"And?" Severus prompted laying his hands in his lap as he supported his elbows on the arms of the chair.

"Refused to do my homework, sir."

"Why?" Severus continued sounding bored.

"Because I didn't see it as important." The student sighed.

"Very well, back to work." Harry said and he turned his attention to Severus. "I was wondering if you had a moment, but I can see you are busy so I'll catch you later."

Without breaking eye contact with Harry, Severus spoke to the student. "How far through are you, Mr. Ryder?"

"Just the conclusion to go, sir." He replied.

"You can finish that tonight and hand it in at breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." He muttered packing away his things and fleeing from the classroom, the door slamming behind him.

"You have my attention." Severus said with a smirk.

"I… I think I need to be honest with you." Harry looked down and scratched the back of his head.

Severus was surprised, if not a little wary at Harry's words. Harry saw Severus's hesitance and he smiled to try and reassure him and saw the man stand slowly before he motioned for Harry to join him out the door.

Harry made himself comfortable on the couch as Severus came to sit next him, eyeing him carefully still, he thought he knew what was coming but what Harry said next made him understand Harry's actions thus far. Harry was looking at his lap, he couldn't really believe he was about to willingly divulge his secrets to the man that could very well turn around and ridicule him, so he was taking a big risk. He took a deep breath anyway and started.

"You're always telling me to open up and…_talk_, and I guess I should apologize for not doing so. I realize that it looks selfish when you take so much time to talk with me and then I freeze up." Harry said and then looked at Severus who had a more calm presence about him now he knew Harry wasn't going to be saying goodbye to their friendship or was it a rendezvous? He didn't really know what to call it.

"So… I guess I should start with my past. The reason why I moved to Durmstrang in the first place." Harry sighed and Severus made a 'go on' motion to indicate he was listening.

"See, the thing is… and please don't think any less of me but I was kind of – " Harry was cut off by a knock on the portrait door.

Severus could have killed whoever it was interrupting their conversation as Harry was going to divulge something. He grunted before standing and went to the door revealing Draco who casually waltz past Severus but came to an abrupt stop when he saw someone occupying the couch.

"Oh, I see you already have company, Severus. Evening, Harry." He said with an air of confidence and Harry cringed at his tone.

Draco may have changed like the rest of them but Harry still didn't really like him that much to the point where he didn't want to be anywhere near the blonde right now as some unpleasant school memories cropped to the front of his mind. He had to get out of there.

"Draco." Harry nodded as he stood and walked towards the door. "I'll see you both at dinner, I have errands to complete." Harry finished stiffly and made to walk out the frame.

He glanced at Severus who, in all honesty looked crushed. Draco didn't see their facial expressions, if he had he would have known something was definitely up, but he only had speculation.

"Yes, dinner." Severus said equally stiffly, nodding in return and the portrait closed.

"Well, now this doesn't seem awkward." Draco scoffed and found himself pinned against the wall.

"What do you want that couldn't have waited?" Severus growled at him.

"Ooh, a little touchy are we? Well your secret is safe with me." He smirked at the man and was let go.

"What do you mean? What secret?" He growled again.

"That you and Harry have, what do you call it… 'shacked up'." He said proudly but Severus wasn't having a bar of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well then, you won't care that Victor Krum and Harry were seen together this afternoon, the Bulgarian with his arm wrapped around Harry as they headed outside." He smirked. "Well, it's only rumors."

It was true they _were_ just rumors, Severus didn't care though because he knew that he was about to get married, but of course Draco wouldn't have known that and knew the boy was trying to stir things. He sneered at Draco and asked him again what he wanted and the blonde told him, still looking smug.

Harry was fuming, _just bloody great and now I feel like a fool. _"God damn it!" He yelled in the empty corridor and sighed. He checked the time and knew it was nearing dinner so he took the long way to the Great Hall so he could sort his head out and work out what he was going to eventually say to the man. He wasn't going to back out now and he doubted that Severus would let him back out now as well. _Oh, just great_, Harry thought again as he spied the blonde coming towards him just outside the Great Hall. He gritted his teeth and looked ahead as he went to walk into the hall.

"What ever you've done, you have him wrapped around your finger." He mused smirking and Harry stopped to turn around and look at him, forgetting they were currently in the middle of the doorway with students and other teachers close by.

"What's your problem, Malfoy? You see two people who after a long and tiring couple of decades finally put animosity aside and you think what exactly?" He hissed and the nearby students looked on with interest.

"Back to last names I see." Draco replied still smirking.

"Respect has to be earned for that privilege ferret." In Harry's defense, that nickname _had_ slipped out but he didn't really regret it.

Draco looked at him sourly and huffed, muttering about how he was just trying to have a bit of fun and walked past him towards the head table. Harry waited a second before he too made his way to the head table and when he looked up the Headmistress looked at him in interest but he ignored it.

"You didn't have to leave, Harry. I was going to kick him out." Severus whispered when he sat next to Harry as dinner presented itself.

"We never _did_ get to finish that duel in our second year." Harry said half heartedly, looking into his dinner. "I'd like to settle it." And he turned to look at Severus who was wracking his brain to remember what Harry was talking about.

"Ah, yes. The day we all learned your _other_ dark secret." Severus said with amusement in his voice.

"My _other_ dark secret?" Harry whispered back confused. He thought he only had one, didn't he?

"Yes, I'll find the other out after dinner I presume?" Severus replied tucking into his dinner.

_Oh yeah, that._

* * *

Now that dinner over and done with, Harry and Severus made a swift exit and found themselves settling onto Severus's couch and sipping on Firewhiskey.

"As you were." Severus prompted, and he shook his head as he watched Harry chuck the rest of his drink back.

"Ok. Like I said, please don't think any less of me. I was just trying to sort myself out."

"I'm sure I have worse stories." Severus tried to level and Harry looked at him sadly.

"It took me a while to realize that I was being used." Harry started, his voice hollow and atmosphere changed dramatically.

"I… I knew that Ginny and I weren't going to work out so when I was an Auror and we were, I don't even know what we were but I started to see men in a whole different light. Their strong broad shoulders and jaws… the way their muscles flexed when they moved… the deep voices…" Harry trailed off not wanting to look at the man.

"So I started to experiment. Went out most nights and shacked up with wizards but being naïve I expected them to be serious and want to commit to something. Ginny knew what was going on but she turned a blind eye, I'm the _Chosen One_ after all and that's all she liked about me. Eventually after a couple of relationships in the first year of my Auror days and _a lot_ of shagging around, I realized there was only one thing they wanted." He stopped and looked at Severus at this point.

"Your fame." He finished for Harry and he nodded sadly.

"That was when I found him, Christopher. He and I would spend hours, literally hours on stakeouts and raids together… and we got to know each other. He was someone who understood me and I felt that we connected on a deep level. Hell, I even thought after seven months that we would be settling down together… but no that never happened. He was killed. Right in front of me. My judgment clouded and therefore exposed for the curse that severed my leg." A tear slipped down Harry's cheek as he remembered that night and he felt a warm thumb wiping it away for him.

"That was when I realized I had to get away because no one really cared about me. They didn't understand me. Ginny was still on my case and then Hermione told me about the position at Durmstrang through Victor and I gave it a go. I was hesitant at first, we both know why I got the job no questions asked." Again Severus finished his sentence.

"Fame."

Harry laughed coldly then he realized something. Severus _did_ understand him. And it was in that moment that he realized that he didn't really know why he was keeping the man so far away from his soul, he knew what it was like to lose someone you loved so dearly.

"You understand… you sound just like Christopher."

"I know better than anyone else what it is like to lose someone you love deeply, Harry." And with that he scooted over so he was closer to Harry.

"My mother." Harry whispered and felt a finger on his chin.

"But not like that." Severus continued and Harry looked confused.

"Loved, like a sister. Like yourself and Hermione, just as deep and just as strong." Severus tried his best not to let his voice crack, even after all these years it was still hard to think about the loss.

Harry nodded before he continued.

"It was my second year at Durmstrang and Victor and I were thick as thieves." He said smiling a little, but it was replaced with sorrow once more as he continued.

"He meant well, Victor I mean but he just didn't get it. He set me up with one of the new Professors because he thought all I needed was a shag to cheer me up. But like all the others, I knew the man would only want to stick around for one thing so I didn't let it go on for longer than the one night. I felt horrible. Numb, and above all else I felt that I betrayed Christopher."

"Everyone eventually has to move on, Harry."

"I know." Harry said looking at Severus again and looked deep into his eyes. "I think I'm doing that right now." He continued as he allowed himself to be absorbed into Severus's chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be hypnotizing.

This time, Severus didn't have to initiate anything and Harry leaned forward to capture his lips. Just like every time before, Severus's soft lips molded with his own so perfectly and he reached a hand around and placed it on the back of Severus's neck to pull the man close, sudden desire to have the man close to him was surprising but he was only too keen to welcome it. His walls, he felt for the first time in a long time were totally coming down and didn't feel at all vulnerable in the man's presence. Suddenly Severus pulled away and looked down and into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Thank you for telling me." He whispered before leaning down and kissing the side of Harry's neck.

"Severus." Harry breathed and was again surprised at his actions as he moved to straddle Severus's lap.

Severus continued to torture his neck, ear lobe and jaw with kisses making Harry moan, but he no longer felt embarrassed and embraced the feelings. Severus moved his hands and placed them on Harry's hips and Harry wrapped his hands around the man's neck pulling him back and locking lips again. Using the man's neck as leverage he thrust his groin forward and felt the obvious bulge from Severus who moaned ever so quietly. Their kiss was getting heated, more heated than it had ever been previously and it was turning Harry on greatly.

Thrusting his hips once more, Severus wrapped a hand around Harry's back and flipped them so Harry was once again laying on his back, pinned to the couch by Severus but this time there were no protests, no tense muscles, just pure ecstasy on Harry's part. Severus knew this as well and as he leaned down to trap Harry between him and couch, feeling the man's arousal brush against his own making them both moan. Severus pulled back however; he wanted to make sure this is what Harry wanted because he sure as hell wanted this.

"You sure about this, Harry?"

* * *

**How'd I go with the explanation, I know a couple of you commented on Harry's troubled ways.**


	13. Chapter 13

**#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:**

**You will get your lemon. Do not worry. It will 'come'. Let this be a teaser for the heavy action later (you're welcome). :P**

* * *

"_You sure about this, Harry?"_

* * *

The words bounced around in Harry's head for a couple of seconds before he looked into those molten chocolate eyes. _Do I want this? I mean… him. Should I wait… He probably doesn't want to that's why he's asking isn't it?_ Harry was drawn back to the present _and_ the man currently pinning him to the couch.

"Trust yourself, Harry." He whispered. Something he'd said to Harry quite a lot this year so far and probably wasn't going to be the last.

Harry lunged at Severus's lips again and they kissed feverishly, as if Harry's life depended on it. Their mouths open, teeth clashing and tongues battling as they fought for dominance. Severus hadn't experienced this side of Harry before in their previous encounters and he oddly found it arousing, he had usually sought out the more submissive partners, but this, this was a lot more that he'd ever expected. Seizing the moment, he ripped Harry's sweater off and his loose shirt came with it exposing his chest. He noted now that there were in fact little scars dotted here and there, something he hadn't picked up on when ogling Harry the other day. Harry was trying desperately to grip onto the man and pull him back but he found his hands pinned above his head and resting on the arm of the couch as Severus leaned down and slowly kissed his way down his boy.

Harry felt like his body was on fire and he couldn't help but buck his hips to try and gain some friction. He saw Severus look up and there was a smirk on his face before he leaned back down and took a nipple between his teeth, gently massaging it earning himself sweet moans from Harry and he tried to jut his hips again but found nothing but air. Harry was sure the man was just as hard and couldn't work out why he wouldn't want to be experiencing the arousing touch of their clothed groins. Harry wasn't clothed for long, however and Severus moved his hands from above Harry's head to unbuckle his belt and trouser button before slowly undoing the zip and pulling his pants down ever so slightly revealing the top of his erection.

Getting frustrated with the lack of body on body contact and taking advantage of not being pinned down on the couch he wiggled and pulled his wand out of his pocket before pointing it at Severus and his heavy robes unbuttoned at once. Dropping his wand, Harry quickly pushed the offending clothing of Severus's chest and started attacking the man's neck with kisses, following a similar path down the man's body and to his nipples. His heart skipped a beat when he heard an unguarded moan from the man and it spurred him on, taking the other nipple between his soft lips and licking the little nub, the result being Severus shivering ever so slightly.

Harry was pushed back down onto the couch and this time, his hands were held either side of him as Severus leaned down and, like a lollipop, licked the tip of Harry's red and throbbing erection. Harry was feeling no shame, he actually couldn't feel anything other than unadulterated lust and this time his hips moved of their own accord and straight into the open mouth that was hovering above, staring intently into Harry's bright green eyes.

"Mmm, oh, Severus." Was all Harry could whisper out as the hot mouth engulfed his hard cock.

He felt warm hands on the insides of his thighs as the man slowly, and teasingly moved up and down his shaft, they were rubbing circles into the soft and sensitive flesh and it had Harry moaning incoherently. Harry moved his hands, suddenly realizing they weren't restrained anymore and one draped over his eyes as the other fisted Severus's soft black locks. He could feel himself building and he started to tense.

Harry again hadn't realized that in the heated moment he no longer felt the warmth of two hands pressed to the inside of his thighs but one hand splayed across his abdomen. He moved the arm covering his eyes, keening and moaning as he tensed further from the pleasure that was about to course body and saw Severus's other hand wasn't on his body at all, it was on his own. His _own_ large erection and was being pumped hard and fast as Severus continued to lick and suck on Harry's cock.

"Sev – "

Harry tried to say the man's name, but the scene in front of him sent him to euphoria and he closed his eyes as his head was thrown back in the attempt to ride out his orgasm. He briefly heard a grunt and in his foggy mind surmised that Severus had found his own release with his mouth still wrapped around the now softening cock of Harry Potter. Harry tried to look at the man who was now moving into a sitting position but his head felt like a lead weight and closing his eyes, he suddenly felt very drowsy. He wanted to say something to the man, or for the man to say something _to him_ but there was silence.

Severus stood, he looked down at Harry and saw the man fighting to keep his eyes open and he smiled. He felt as though his mind was buzzing and it was the knowledge that Harry had orchestrated his release this time round and not fantasy fueling his activities. He took pity on Harry and pulled his pants back up to cover him and then thought of something daring and possibly quite crazy.

* * *

Harry woke, he didn't know where he was nor did he have any idea what the time was. He could sense the warmth of someone else quite close and he smiled, _Severus_. The last thing he remembered was seeing a flushed looking Severus who was looking at him with intent, the gaze warming his insides as he came down from his climax. He moved his head and realized that he wasn't on the couch but a bed, the warmth radiating from his right meant that Severus was next to him but when he looked at the man, he didn't expect him to be lying on top of the covers with a book in hand and the light of a candle next to him for light. Harry saw the man and smiled before he turned to looked at him.

"I thought you may be more comfortable in here." Severus said as way of explanation and it made sense but he couldn't work out why the man wasn't in the bed as well. Didn't he want to sleep as well?

"Thanks." Harry said softly before he sat up and leaned against the headboard as well.

He took in his surroundings and noted that it was quite a peaceful environment. The walls were a pale blue colour, with white skirting boards and a light beige carpet. The four poster bed was painted white and had a light blue duvet to match the walls. There was a fire roaring quietly in front of him on the other side of the medium sized room and he relaxed further when he took the whole room in.

"What time is it?" Harry finally asked and Severus looked over to the mantle on the fire where there was a clock. Harry felt a little foolish, _duh_.

"One in the morning." Came the soft reply and Harry felt a little guilty.

"Why aren't you under the covers? You need to sleep as well." Harry asked, replying just as softly as Severus had. Severus closed his book and placed it on the bedside table before turning to Harry.

"Given your previous…" He trailed off, what was an appropriate word? "Engagements with others in the intimate sense, I thought that perhaps you would like your space." Severus said politely.

Harry all but melted at the response to his question. It showed to him that Severus had been listening and he really _did_ understand Harry after all. He wouldn't have minded if he woke up to Severus next to him, equally underdressed as Harry realized he was only in his boxers but he didn't truly know for sure and didn't want to risk having negative and uneasy feelings for the man.

"Thank you." Harry smiled. "You may join me if you wish… Or if not I shall take my leave." Harry thought he better not be presumptuous and went to pull back the covers only to have his wrist caught and pulled back.

"Stay?" The question was unguarded and Severus's eyes shone with what could only be described as hope and warmth.

"Ok." Harry replied, smiling.

He looked away when Severus moved off the bed and started undressing himself. It didn't seem right to stare when they weren't in the throws of passion, so he focused on the duvet that was in front of him.

"Afraid of what you'll see?" Severus teased.

"I was just giving you some privacy, but you know, if you want me to stare then I'd be more than happy." Harry quipped back and looked at Severus's face to see amusement as he chuckled.

Severus was now only in boxers as well and he pulled back the covers, slowly and elegantly sliding into the large queen sized bed. He and Harry just sat there, leaning against the headboard for a few minutes, just taking the time to savor this moment together. It was a Friday night, well Saturday morning; he supposed this was why the man allowed him to stay in his quarters for the night. Harry suddenly felt awkward and shrunk down into the safety of the blankets and he heard the soft rolling chuckle of Severus who followed his lead but rolled over to face Harry.

"Roll over, Harry." He said, amusement rich in his silky, deep, velvety voice and Harry complied if not hesitating slightly so he was facing away from the man.

Harry felt arms wrapping around his chest and abdomen as Severus spooned him from behind. Amazingly enough this had never happened before to Harry and he welcomed the warmth that the intimate gesture brought. He wriggled his ass a little into Severus and smirked as he felt a little twitch coming from the men's appendage. The arms tightened around Harry for a second and a feather light kiss was placed on his shoulderblade before whispered tones said goodnight.

"Good night, Severus." Harry replied sleepily.

The man's presence was comforting to the point where he wanted to sleep wrapped in the comforting arms for a long time.

* * *

Morning came fast and Harry woke to find himself wrapped up in Severus's strong arms with his head laying on the rising and falling chest. Cracking an eye open he looked up at Severus's face and had the sudden urge to reach out and touch his cheek, he looked so innocent and calm when he was asleep and Harry couldn't help but feel giddy. He moved slightly and his morning hard on brushed over Severus's upper thigh and it made Harry freeze. _Oh shit._ He thought, he didn't want to have the man feel _that_. He was out of luck however when he tried to move and found the arm around his shoulders tighten, effectively stopping all movements.

"And where do you think you are going?" Severus's hoarse voice flowed through Harry and he felt himself smiling, not really sure why.

"Nowhere." He replied sheepishly.

Severus finally opened his eyes to look at Harry. He was being, dear he say it, _cute_ this morning and he found that he liked this look on Harry. He arched an eyebrow at Harry and the man moved again and Severus's eyes widened a fraction before he smirked and looked knowingly at Harry. With his right hand that was free, he moved it to cup Harry's cheek and saw the man lean into it so he stroked his thumb over his lower lip where Harry moved his lips to kiss it. Severus didn't know where it came from but he moaned at the action, it wasn't a loud moan, barely audible at all but Harry heard it. Without any hesitation after this, Severus rolled on top of Harry, effectively pinning him to the bed and Harry snorted.

"Seems you like securing me in place, don't you?" Harry's voice was light and playful and it made Severus smirk.

"Among other things, yes." He replied and nipped Harry's collarbone making Harry moan. "Would you like some help with that?" He continued but in a whisper as he jutted his own erection into Harry's and they both moaned.

"How about, I take care of _you_." Harry said and without delay the man rolled over and onto his back as Harry climbed on top of him.

They kissed for a little while but Harry's need for release was getting too much so he made his way down the man's body until he reached his destination and licked his lips in preparation. He gently took the base of the man's cock in his hand and gave a few experimental strokes before he bent forward and took the tip into his mouth, moving the tongue around the top making sure every part of it was sucked and licked before he took the whole thing into his mouth, which, was a feat in of itself. The man was extremely long, think and currently throbbing painfully from what Harry could see.

Harry was impatient and wrapped a hand around his own erection as he licked and sucked his way over the man's member. He felt a hand in his hair and the fingers wrapped around the locks and controlled the pace at which Harry was going. He didn't mind though, it was obvious Severus was just as wanting as he was at the current point in time so he slowed his own pace as well so he could enjoy the sensations that he was currently experiencing.

Even with the slowed pace, neither of them lasted long and Severus came loudly into Harry's mouth as the man lapped up the man's come with himself shooting his seed over his hand and the sheets. Harry pulled back up and felt the wave of a cleaning charm as he climbed back up to lay next to Severus and slumped against him feeling sated once more.

They enjoyed each others presence for a while, wrapped up in each others arms before Harry spoke. He knew he needed to ask the question and as soon as possible so he could get his answer to Hermione, but knowing her she was probably going to put Severus down as his plus one anyway. Clearing his throat he began.

"I have a question." Harry started, it was the only thing that he could come up with right now. He knew it was silly.

"I'm listening." Severus purred, and because Harry's head was laying on his chest he felt the reverberations through his chest as well.

"So, you know how Hermione and Victor's wedding is coming up?"

"I do. I in fact remember the day you got your invitation." Severus said plainly, but he was currently carding a hand through Harry's mop of hair.

"Well… I was just wondering…" He sat up and looked at Severus as he continued. "Would you like to go with me?" His voice _almost_ shaking as he finished.

Severus thought about this for a second and saw the courage in Harry's eyes starting to dwindle as he delayed his response. Of course he wanted to go with Harry, so therefore of course he wanted to say yes. But on a serious note, why did Harry want him to go? Was he really that scared of Ginny that he wanted someone there with him or was this something he wanted for his own reasons, someone there for support of a different kind.

"I-If you have plans this Christmas, I completely understand I mean it _is _on the twenty sixth and in Paris so – "

Harry was silenced with a soft kiss and ended as soon as it started. Harry looked hopelessly into Severus's eyes. Apparently the answer was going to be no.

"I would like that very much." Severus replied proudly.

"Really?" Harry was momentarily shocked.

"You want me to take that back?"

"No! Of course not." Harry defended straight away and slumped back against Severus.

"Right, well there you are." Severus said in finality and smirked at Harry's antics.


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for an update. There's just so much to do at the moment so I hope that this chapter isn't rushed and you like it.**

**Remember to review my lovelies :)**

* * *

Harry penned a note to Hermione straight away once he and Severus finally decided to get up that morning; well mid-morning by the time they surfaced and were grateful for the late breakfasts that Hogwarts allowed the school during the weekends. Some days you just wanted a sleep in, or in Harry's case, more time with Severus.

Harry all but skipped into the Great Hall that morning and he felt determined. He spied Draco sitting there looking all high and mighty at the head table and he smirked evilly. He doubted that the Headmistress would allow such a thing to go ahead but Harry seemed to be dodging most trouble at the moment with his revolutionary punishments for the students and he was prepared to test his luck. Draco happened to look up when Harry neared the table but Harry was going to wait until he'd had some food and seen Severus again.

His time had come and he spied Draco standing to leave the hall, "show time," Harry whispered to himself but of course, Severus heard him and eyed Harry carefully. Harry came to stand in front of Draco effectively blocking his way before he spoke in a voice that the whole Hall would have been able to hear.

"Draco Malfoy. I, Harry Potter, challenge you to a Wizards Duel." He spoke proudly and took pride in the look that spread across Draco's face. He'd had enough of his interference and he wanted to make a show of the man.

"E-Excuse me?" Draco choked out.

"You heard. I'm sick of this, of you. Forgotten our second year already?" Harry replied looking knowingly at Draco but the fear was still etched into his face.

"Of course not." He scoffed and looked affronted.

His mind made up, Draco accepted the challenge, albeit hesitantly and Harry stalked from the Hall, hearing whispers as he went. There were preparations that needed to be made and the sooner he started the better. He was suddenly excited for today.

However, half and hour later and there was a banging on the portrait door, so half dressed in his dueling gear with his torso showing he went to open it. Severus was standing there and he did not look impressed and without an invitation strolled right into Harry's living area.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"You heard. I'm challenging Draco to a duel."

"And you don't think that it's setting a bad example for the students. Hell, lets just give them a free pass to whip their wands out and challenge their rivals in the corridors." Severus continued and threw his hands up in the air.

Harry listened to the rant, and yes the man had merit with what he was saying but he wanted to show the students what a real duel looked like so they may be prepared. Even though the right channels for such a duel were not made, he didn't think it was such a big deal. At Durmstrang, they did it all the time and the students learnt a lot from the experiences. He stood, leaning in the doorway to his bedroom watching the man rant and rave and he couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"What?" Severus said exasperated and stopped to look at Harry.

"You. It will be good for the students. I guarantee it."

Severus huffed.

"Right, and you can tell the Headmistress in, three… two…"

There was a knock at the door and Harry's stomach dropped. _How in Merlin's name did he know that was going to happen?_ He thought and he chucked his top on before quickly walking over to the portrait. Minerva strolled right past him and stood next to Severus with her arms crossed firmly across her chest and an unimpressed expression on her face.

"Explain." Was all she said and Harry looked over to Severus before starting his solid reasoning's.

* * *

After gaining approval from the Headmistress and some rules laid out, the duel was postponed till during the week where Harry could use this experience for the student's lessons for defense. This reasoning solely put in place to please the board members. The very hesitant Draco had agreed to the terms and it was all set up for after classes as the whole student body plus other staff would have the opportunity to watch the duel. Harry had no doubt in his mind that it wasn't going to be an easy duel, sure he'd been an Auror but Draco had lived his life in the Malfoy Manor, been subjected to join the Deatheaters and had a psychotic Deatheater as an Aunt. He'd definitely seen his fair share of dark magic, as had Harry.

The stage was set up in the Great Hall and Harry walked confidently into the hall to find Draco standing relatively calmly at the other end. _Hmph, déjà vu_, Harry thought as they stood at the same ends as when they dueled in their second year. Draco was currently wearing his teaching robes that were simple yet versatile and stood impatiently with his arms folded. Severus standing behind him, _typical Slytherin's_, he huffed and took the stairs to the stage.

Because word had got out that there was going to be a duel, the whole school knew and were surrounding the stage. Harry kept telling himself that this was only for the student's benefit, but he wasn't going to kid himself by not thinking that this was to get back at his school nemesis.

Harry was wearing his dueling robes for this, only because he wanted to make sure that he was completely prepared. His robes were black with emerald stitching and embroidery with 'HP' etched onto the top left hand side of his robe, just above his heart with a lightening bolt underneath it. As he came to stand by the middle of the stage he stood with an air of confidence, _I will win_, he thought to himself, eyeing Draco carefully.

The crowd had started to cheer for their two teachers, and Harry had to block it out otherwise it was going to break his concentration. He noted the exact moment when the noise in the hall dimmed a little and he turned to see the Headmistress stalking into the hall with her wand in hand. She looked thunderous, but there was a sparkle in her eye and it made Harry shiver as he thought back to the twinkle Dumbledore used to sport. It was eerie.

"Duelists, in the middle." She said passing Harry and standing in front of him.

Draco came to stand in front of Harry and they both stared each other down, obviously Severus had had a word with Draco because he didn't look as scared as he did when Harry had declared the duel.

"Now, I want a nice clean duel. From _both_ of you, you hear? I don't want any injuries in front of the students that are purposeful and you are to use this as a teaching exercise."

She had her wand pointed at Harry when she said this and he tried hard not to roll his eyes but he nodded, as did Draco and she backed off leaving the two men standing there looking at each other. Harry briefly heard the Headmistress addressing the student body about the duel and the laws behind it but he wasn't listening.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco whispered the words he uttered back in second year.

"You wish." Harry scoffed and they both drew their wands.

Bringing them in front of their faces before bowing, they turned dramatically and went to their respective ends of the stage. Severus was now standing with the Headmistress with his arms crossed over his chest and he looked Harry over as he walked confidently to the end of the stage. It was hard to stay mad at Harry, especially when he looked so calm and collected, not to mention handsome all dressed up in his dueling robes that were fitting in all the right places. He knew Harry was going to win this duel, but he wasn't going to hold prejudice against the outcome, it was like Harry had mentioned before, anything could happen but he doubted Harry was going to end up with another cursed leg. _This is Draco after all_, he added as an after thought.

Harry gathered himself and raised his wand towards Draco, as the man facing him did the same. They had the go ahead from Minerva and Draco sent a nasty hex as soon as she uttered the last syllable to begin. Harry was ready and already had a shield up, which deflected the hex easily. He sent a curse back at Draco and he elegantly sidestepped out of the way. _I know what he's up to_, Harry thought evilly and let a smirk rise on the side of his mouth. It was clear that Draco was going to play this cool and win with his charm, letting Harry be the one to slip up, but Harry wasn't stupid and with his Auror experience he knew exactly how it was going to end up, with Draco on his ass and red faced.

Their curses connected as they yelled out _'Stupify'_ at the same time and it created sparks making the front row of students take a cautious step back. Harry fisted his free hand and a rebound shield popped up in front of his as he let his spell go and Draco's curse rebounded off the shield and back towards him, but again he side stepped before sending another spell.

The duel was heading into it's eighteenth minute and they were both physically exhausted, but Harry had stamina and would have gone on for another twenty minutes, but he decided to wrap things up and decided to cast some non-verbals Draco's way. He had felt the man doing the same a few minutes ago but Harry's shields had been too strong and his spells simply dissolved. He fisted his hand again and sent a sticking spell towards Draco's feet, which worked and Draco's eyes went wide for a second as he realized what was going to come next. Because his concentration wasn't completely on Harry, he didn't even feel the non-verbal coming his way and was hit square in the chest with the stunning curse. He fell to the floor and Harry straightened up before disarming Draco and catching his wand effortlessly as it flew into his hands.

Severus was on the stage like lightening to check to see if Draco was alright, he had been appointed to oversee their health during the duel and was only a few minutes away from declaring them both unfit to continue with the duel due to fatigue. He gave the nod to Minerva who declared Harry the winner and the hall erupted into cheers. Harry walked the length of the stage and knelt down to Draco, giving him his wand back and held out a hand to help him up.

"Don't think this changes anything, Potter." He hissed quietly, clearly embarrassed by the turn of events.

"At least we now know who's better."

Draco huffed before muttering 'we'll see', as he turned and left the stage, red faced and going off to have a sulk.

Severus came to stand in front of Harry and gave him a nod before they were joined by the Headmistress.

"Well done, Harry. I see Albus enjoyed the show." She said looking over Harry's head at a portrait on the wall with an excited old wizard simply beaming from his place and it made Harry shake his head.

"I believe the score has been settled. I doubt there will be any trouble between the two of us from now on." Harry said smiling and he heard Severus snort.

"I hope that is true, Harry. Merlin knows the two of you caused much hassle for us when you were students." She replied shaking her head in amusement and turned to leave the hall, ushering students out as she went.

When the hall had emptied, it left Harry and Severus standing side by side in companionable silence. Harry was exhausted, and he was sweaty, very sweaty. All he wanted now was to go seek refuge in his quarters to have a shower and relax his tense muscles. He hadn't had a workout quite like that for a long time and he was feeling tense. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before turning to Severus and speaking.

"Well, now that that is settled, I'm going to have a very long and relaxing shower." He said smiling and looked at Severus with interest.

"Would you like some help?" The man replied with a huge smirk and both Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"What?" Severus asked shrugging.

"Oh, I definitely appreciate the offer, I just wasn't expecting you to say it." Harry chuckled regaining some composure and he started to walk off.

"Well is that a yes then?" Severus asked falling into step with Harry looking down at him.

"Uh…" Harry wasn't sure, it would mean both of them being naked in front of each other. He didn't know if he was quite ready for that bit yet.

He felt a hand drape across his shoulders and a seductive purr in his ear telling him it was okay and not to worry. Harry felt a little better at the words; it meant that Severus still wasn't going to push him although he felt bad they were going so slowly. He only had himself to blame for that. He took another deep breath before speaking.

"I'd like you to join me." He replied, his voice a little shaky but he wanted to gain some traction with what was happening between them.

It was now Severus's turn to be surprised and he nodded before they both trudged up the stairs to Harry's quarters. Harry hesitated a little when they entered his living area and he looked over at Severus who was regarding him carefully and asked if he was okay. After Harry nodded, Severus walked over to him and took his hand, leading him over to the bathroom. Once inside, Harry was pinned to the door and Severus started to gently kiss him, pressing his body weight into Harry to hold him where he was. As they kissed, Severus moved his hands down Harry's sides until he reached the hem of his dueling top and slowly pulled it up until they had to break away from the kiss so he could lift it over Harry's head before leaning down again and kissing the man.

Harry's mind was reeling and he had to try and focus on what was happening as he now stood shirtless in front of Severus who had him still pinned to the door and hands that were now reaching for his pants. He acted upon impulse and he reached his hands up between them so he could start undoing Severus's black robes. He understood why he'd used his wand last time he took the man's shirt off, there were just so many buttons. He managed though to get them all undone and pushed the man's shirt and robes off his shoulders, letting them fall to the floor when Severus straightened his arms. He went to reach for Severus's trousers and the man pulled away from the kiss allowing Harry to actually take a proper look at his chest and his stomach knotted at the sight. He didn't know a toned chest with a splattering of chest hair could be so erotic until this exact moment and he moaned at the sight before undoing the man's pants and letting them drop to the floor.

Severus stepped out of his pants and Harry did the same once they fell to the floor and they stood looking at each other for a split second before Harry reached up to kiss the man again. He pulled away a short while after and stepped around the man to turn the shower on. Once he turned back around to look at Severus he could see a slight tenting in the man's boxers and looking down at himself he could see he was rock hard. _Clearly been too long_, he thought to himself and Severus walked closer to him until their chests were touching. He reached up and put a hand on Harry's cheek before motioning to the shower, Harry swallowed and nodded as he put his hands on the band of his boxers and kept eye contact with Severus as the man did the same. Not breaking eye contact they stood in front of each other naked and Severus pulled Harry into the shower.

Harry had to close his eyes, the hot water feeling amazing on his skin, and the over sensitive part that was between his legs. He felt two arms wrap around him from behind and he was pulled close into Severus's chest as he let the water run over him. He was so lost in the sensations that he hadn't realized Severus had reached out and grabbed his shampoo until he felt the calming massage that had started on his scalp. He moaned at the feeling and a hand subconsciously wrapped around his erection and was able to stroke it a couple of times before he felt his hand being pulled away and he was shifted so he was standing face to face with Severus.

"I will take that as a compliment towards your head massage?" Severus said smirking and Harry nodded.

"Yes." He breathed his reply and buried his head in the crook of Severus's neck, drinking in his scent and letting himself get lost in the comfort he felt.

It was in this moment that he realized that he'd fallen for Severus, and he'd fallen hard for him. Any doubts or unease he had around the man and his intentions were gone and when he pulled back and stared up into Severus's eyes, he could see that the man understood what he was feeling.

* * *

**WARNING: Next chapter there will be fluff. How much? I'm not really sure at this stage but you have been warned. If you don't want to see Severus completely and utterly soppy (could be an exaggeration) then stop here.**


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE:**

**No, I do not speak French. You can thank Google for any muck ups with the translations.**

* * *

The snow was falling around Hogwarts, and the school was a buzz as the students got ready for their Christmas break. Harry was also excited, not only was it his two best friends wedding but he was going to be spending some proper time with Severus. The last month had passed quickly and although Harry and Severus still hadn't progressed that far sexually, they had both agreed that they were in fact now in a relationship, and it warmed Harry's heart to know that he could now look at spending the near future with the man. They hadn't had any issues either over the last month, and their relationship was looking strong even though there were little digs here and there from Draco but Harry put it aside.

Harry was currently sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, the students were leaving after breakfast and Harry desperately wanted to talk with Severus about leaving a few days before the actual wedding so they could spend some time together. Surprisingly, Harry hadn't seen Severus for a few days which was odd, but he guessed as always the man had assigned so much work that he was marking for the whole week.

He was right, as it turned out and a tired looking Severus walked into the hall distributing a few rolls of parchment to students before making his way to the head table. Harry had already filled a mug of coffee for him and pushed it in front of the man as he sat down looking grateful. He downed the cup in a few seconds and went to pour himself another whilst Harry just sat there watching him, it was customary on mornings like these to let Severus have at least one full mug of coffee before attempting conversation, so he stayed silent for a few moments until Severus broke the silence.

"Good morning, Harry." He said politely.

"Morning, Severus. You know it's really not healthy to assign so much homework, you'll put yourself into an early grave." His voice ringing with amusement and Severus chuckled.

"Teaching _you_ should have put me in an early grave, yet here I sit. I will be fine." Severus played back and they both laughed.

"So, I was wondering – "

"Don't push yourself too hard." Severus interrupted.

"Hey!" Harry sulked and turned to face his breakfast.

"My apologies, you were saying?" Severus smirked.

"I was _thinking_, if you have no plans before Christmas we could, you know if you wanted to, get away a bit earlier?" He was nervous in asking Severus, not that he needed to be but he didn't want to push the man.

Severus sat there and thought for a moment before nodding.

"That would be agreeable, where were you thinking of?"

"Well the wedding is in Paris, then the reception is in a little village not far out from the city. I haven't been to Paris before, I was thinking we could go and do something horribly romantic and go visit the sights?" Harry was about to lose his nerve as he finished his sentence and ended with a humorous note so he didn't scare Severus with his romantic intentions.

"I don't see why not, I have only been to Paris myself for Potion's Master gatherings so I haven't been around the city itself. I would like this."

"Brilliant." Harry beamed at the response and his stomach filled with hope as he thought about what they could do. Then he got a sly smirk on his face, _it's a Muggle town_.

"Say, Severus."

"Hmm." Was all the response he got.

"I've never seen you in _Muggle_ clothes before." There was a playful ring in his voice.

He didn't get a response, but a slight choking sound came from his right as Severus inhaled some of his coffee. He'd forgotten about that.

Xxxxxx

Harry and Severus stood in Minerva's office with their shrunken suitcases safely tucked away in their pockets as they waited for the Headmistress to give them their Portkeys to Paris. Because it was an international travel, they would be Portkeyed to the Immigration office in Paris so they could register before going out into the city. This was fine and they both waited patiently, although Harry was more than a little excited and had plans for the next couple of days for them but was hoping he wasn't going to scare Severus off. He had most certainly fallen head over heels for the man now that they'd got the past out of the way and had talked about what they were hoping for the future.

"Right, here we go. Now, when you get there you will need – "

"I know the drill, Minerva. Please spare me the details." Severus interrupted and she huffed at him before passing the Portkey to Harry.

It was literally a key and it had a long thread around it so he could wear it around his neck.

"This will bring you back home as well once you have signed out with the French Immigration." She continued as she ignored the indignant Severus.

"Okay, thank you. You ready?" Harry said turning to Severus and he nodded.

"See you at the wedding." She beamed.

They both nodded to her and as soon as Severus touched the key as well, Harry felt the tell tale signs of being sucked through a pipe with the twisting sensation in his stomach. He was very glad when they appeared in the landing zones at the French Immigration centre and Harry felt himself taking some large breaths to try and calm himself.

"I've never been much of a fan of these myself." Severus mused as he led Harry out and into the lobby so they could sign in.

It didn't take as long as Harry had thought, all they had to do was hand over their wands, it was magically marked with what Muggles would say a stamp in their passports to show that they'd arrived and then they were free to go. Walking out onto the street, Harry looked about and took in the beautiful sight of the old brickwork and the wooden detailing on the houses. It appeared to be a suburb or little township but when Harry dragged Severus around the corner they were standing in Paris. Up in the distance he could see the Eiffel Tower.

"So, what have you planned for us, Harry?" Severus said as he stood closely next to him.

He too was taking in the sights and he had hoped that Harry was thinking of going up the Eiffel Tower. Knowing how passionate he was about the city itself he had no doubt that he had planned for them to go there at some point.

"Well I was thinking that we find somewhere to stay and then go from there. I want to stay in the heart of the city, that way we don't have to travel far for food and the sights." Harry replied as he consulted a Muggle map he had purchased at Immigration.

"Here, this Hotel will do. The _'Maison de luxe'_. It's pretty much in the middle of the city." Harry said pointing to the map and he looked up at Severus when he heard the man snort.

"The House of Luxury? Really?" Severus looked at him with amusement.

"Well… Yeah." He grinned and started walking.

Severus only rolled his eyes at Harry's antics and followed closely next to him as they walked the streets. On the way Harry 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the different shops and restaurants that they could go to whilst they stayed here. Severus had picked up a Wizarding brochure when they arrived and was plotting out where they could go as well but in Wizarding style. There was a Hotel that was owned by a Witch and Wizard couple but he doubted Harry would want to stay there because it was just out of the city, he rolled his eyes at Harry's insistence to do everything the Muggle way while they were there. That included his wardrobe.

Instead of his normal teaching robes, he was wearing black jeans and a black jersey with black dress shoes, not that Harry had been particularly fond of all the black but he still gaped when he saw him wearing Muggle clothes. Harry, was wearing similar clothing and was wearing navy jeans with a grey dress shirt, and because they were fitted, Severus couldn't help but give him the once over from behind as he strutted down the street.

"Enjoying the view, Severus?" Harry quipped as he turned around and gave the man a raised eyebrow.

"Quite." Severus replied, waving a hand towards the scenery in front of them.

They walked for another half hour and finally came across the Hotel that Harry wanted to stay in and were both blown away by its grand and expensive look. Even Severus had to agree that this was much more than what he had expected and doubted they would have got this at the Wizarding Hotel. They walked up to the reception and Severus let Harry sort out the reservation and after a few minutes were taken up to a room that was at the top of the multistory complex.

"Donc nous sommes ici, votre chambre." The bell boy said as they all stepped out of the elevator and into the room.

"Merci." Harry replied and Severus just looked at the two of them bewildered.

"Si il ya autre chose , faites le nous savoir." The man said and Harry farewelled him before walking into the vast room and pulled his suitcase out od his pocket, enlarging it before putting it on the floor.

"Wow." Harry mused as he looked at the room.

"Agreed." Severus said vaguely as he too took in the room.

They were in the Penthouse suite, as only Harry would settle for with his abundance of money and the room over looked the Eiffel Tower that he could have sworn was only a couple of miles away. The room itself was very modern with champagne painted walls and marbled floors with beige carpet over by the large five seater couches that circled around a large fireplace that seemed to float in the middle of the room. There were several chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings and a not so little kitchenette just off to the side. Looking to his right, Harry saw some large large double doors so carefully walked up to them and pushed them open to reveal the equally large bedroom with its California King bed standing pride of place in the middle. Venturing further, there was a wall that had a side entrance, but no door and he found that it was the bathroom complete with spa, shower and bathtub.

Coming out of the bathroom and eyeing Severus sitting on the edge of the bed, he grinned and went to sit next to him. It seemed that in Harry's haste to give them a taste of the highroller life, he'd made the man speechless and he was slightly worried so he reached and took the man's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to bring him back to the present and the man looked down at him with a small smile.

"Hi." Harry said shyly as he tried to gauge the man's reactions.

"This is incredible, Harry." He smiled and cupped Harry's cheek.

"It's the Penthouse Suite, top floor. Some view huh?" He said looking past the man and marveling over at the Eiffel Tower through the floor to ceiling windows.

"Some view." He echoed and stood with his wand in hand.

"I've never thought to ask this before now but you understand, French?" Severus asked as he waved his wand over his and Harry's suitcases and the clothes flew into their appropriate places.

"I do. You don't?" Harry asked standing over by the large windows with his back to the man.

"Some. Latin and Spanish mostly however." He replied coming to stand next to Harry and looking out over the city.

They both sighed in content as they stood side by side and Severus brushed his fingers over Harry's hand and they interlocked their fingers. They both turned to looked at each other and Harry felt Severus put a hand on the back of his neck before the both leaned in for a languid kiss, one that made their souls ignite with passion. Pulling away a few minutes later they were both panting and Harry smiled before stepping forward and wrapping his arms tightly around the man's waist, his head coming to rest on the broad chest. He felt a pressure on his head and assumed that Severus was leaning his head on top of his own. This action made him feel safe, but the moment did last forever and eventually Severus spoke.

"So, Harry. What have you planned for us, hmm?" He smiled down at Harry after they pulled away slightly so they could look at each other and Harry immediately let go and went to consult his maps and guides, outlining what they were going to be doing.

Xxxxxxxx

It was just on ten in the evening before they got back to the Penthouse Suite and Harry flopped ungracefully down onto the couch and stared into the fire, taking a deep breath as Severus, who had spied the liquor cabinet before they had left went over and prepared himself a drink.

"Better make it two." Harry said quietly from the couch and Severus had to smile.

He came to sit next to Harry on the couch but found Harry's head laying on his lap with a look of satisfaction and content as he sipped on his drink. They sat, well Harry lay, in silence for a moment before Severus spoke.

"Today was marvelous, Harry."

"I'm glad you think so, I enjoyed it myself. Tomorrow though," He sat up and looked at the man, "will be even better. The Eiffel Tower, the markets… Oh it's going to be _amazing_." He finished with enthusiasm and it made Severus chuckle.

"Well, in that case we should probably get ourselves into bed." Severus said standing and downing the rest of his drink.

"Hmm, I feel like a bath first." Harry said with a smirk and it made Severus turn around and eye him carefully.

"Then by all means." He replied, holding his hand up towards the door.

"Yeah, it gets a little lonely though…" He gave his best puppy dog eyes to the man, who rolled his in return and pushed Harry towards the door.

"All you had to do was ask." Severus whispered exasperated in his ear as they walked into the huge bathroom, and Harry giggled.

Severus stopped mid step and looked at Harry with an amused expression, he'd never heard Harry giggle before and it seemed like music to his ears as he did. Harry stopped and looked up at him as he noted Severus staring at him and he cocked his head at the man, who shook his head to clear his thoughts and he smiled back at Harry.

"Something intrigued you, Severus?" Harry asked as he continued towards the bathroom.

"I've never heard you giggle before." He said and Harry ducked his head as he blushed and darted into the bathroom.

Severus walked over to Harry who was standing only in boxers and pulled his head up so they were looking at each other and planted a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

"Do not be ashamed, it is a lovely sound." He said softly and Harry smiled back at him before watching the man step back and undress. They had gotten past the awkward stage undressing in front of each other and Harry couldn't get enough of the man's body.

"Okay." Harry breathed and yanked his boxers off before following Severus into the tub.

The tub was huge, and could have easily fit four people in there but Severus didn't want any distance between the two of them and had Harry's back to his chest with his arms wrapped around the small frame. Harry's head flopped to the right as Severus gave him nips on the side of his neck and he moved a hand down to the front of Harry's pubic bone before stopping. They'd gone past the tensing barrier and Harry was now comfortable with him initiating contact between them, so this action was purely to torment him and make him aroused.

It was working, as it always did and soon Harry was moaning and keening to his expert touch and panting a little in an attempt to absorb the pleasure he was feeling at this moment. However it wasn't only Harry who was feeling the pleasure and Severus was trying quite hard not to jut his hips forward in an attempt to get some friction, which was a result of Harry's sounds and the way his body was receiving the touches.

"Harry?" Severus purred in his ear and he moaned in response.

"Hmm." Harry breathed and raised his hips a little as a pleasurable shiver ran down his spine at the man's words.

"We should go to bed, and continue this." He purred again and Harry threw himself back against the man, gripping onto his thighs, tensing and his head coming to slump backwards over Severus's shoulder.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry panted out, shaking a little, "I'm so sorry." His voice wavered and then started to vibrate as Severus started to laugh.

Harry had never heard anything like it before and he had to blink furiously for a few seconds and make his now relaxed muscles cooperate so he could turn around and look at the man behind him. When he did, Severus had his head hanging backwards over the edge of the tub belting out what could only be described as the most throaty and sexual laugh Harry had ever heard. It literally left him gaping.

It was a good couple of minutes before Severus stopped laughing and he wiped the tears from his cheeks before coming to lock eyes with Harry and putting a hand on the side of his neck with his thumb resting on his chin. Before he said anything, he leaned down and claimed Harry's lips for a quick and loving kiss before pulling away and looking deep into Harry's eyes.

"My apologies, Harry."

"I knew your voice was sexy, but…" Harry trailed off, a little self conscious about having climaxed simply to the man's voice.

"It is the upmost honor to have such a thing occur." Severus replied and kissed Harry again before pushing Harry forward and getting out of the tub.

He reached over and grabbed a towel from the rack and got one for Harry as well, wrapping him in the soft fabric as he got out of the bath as well. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and they stayed close for a while, which Harry was pleased about because he felt rather foolish but the man obviously wasn't thinking much of it. Well, he hoped so anyway as he was led to the bedroom where they decided to forgo any clothing and slipped between the sheets.

It wasn't until this moment when Harry felt the hardness poking into his backside that he realized Severus had never had the chance to find his release and this made him feel even worse. He was currently wrapped in the arms of Severus and went to wriggle himself free so he could help the man out but found the arms tighten around him, effectively stopping all movement.

"Let it go, Harry. I will be fine." The man said and Harry looked up to him.

"But – " He was cut off by the man swooping down and kissing him.

He sighed as the man pulled away and Harry settled himself against the Severus, he felt terrible but then the words now being whispered into his ear from Severus made him realize he wasn't going to get away as easily as he thought but he had to hide a smile at the man's Slytherin traits.

* * *

**Hmm, what does Severus have planned for our Harry Potter I wonder?**


	16. Chapter 16

**#D10g3n3s:**

**Amusing: Yes. Uncharacteristic: Definitely. I hope you like it.**

**#Belle-Cuddy:**

**Thank you, I will seek your help when required :)**

**#Outofthisworldgal:**

**Agreed, it should be illegal.**

**Merlenyn:**

**Again, your comments are amazing. Ignoring Draco may not be what gets Harry in trouble [almost spoiler] and yes Severus can be a tease however the tease is going to be for the readers.**

**I'm going to enjoy writing the wedding me thinks, especially seeing as Ginny [doesn't know] that Harry has a plus one. Guess we'll see what happens with that one ;)**

* * *

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, they found themselves up on the top level of the Eiffel Tower overlooking the city. Severus was currently standing behind Harry, his arms wrapped around his waist and Harry had his head resting on the man's shoulder with a small smile on his face. As he stood with his back against Severus's broad chest he thought back to that morning at the breakfast table.

Apparently Severus had a kinky side and had made Harry prepare him breakfast in what Harry could only have described as slightly humiliating, but at the time it had been extremely arousing as he was made to wear a maids outfit. It was black, with a little white apron at the front, however instead of the skirt they were shorts, however they were as the name suggested, short. They had barely concealed his lower region as he moved about the little kitchenette whilst Severus sat and watched from the breakfast bar with a smirk plastered on his face.

After breakfast whilst still sitting at the breakfast bar, he had turned to Harry and gently pushed down on his shoulders so he was kneeling in front of the man, it was clear from the man's actions what was to be done but Harry was in the throw of it and he hungrily devoured the man in front of him. He could tell the man was trying to stretch this out as long as possible as he kept tensing to stop himself from climaxing, which only made the end result all the more awe inspiring to watch for Harry as Severus threw he head back, pleasure etched into every pore of his face. But like what had happened the night before, the favour wasn't returned and now as Harry thought back to their morning escapades he found himself quite hard as he was pressed into the metal bars and a moan escaped.

"I told you this would happen." Severus whispered in his ear and Harry shivered.

How he managed to concentrate in the man's class at school he was starting to wonder because the deep voice was completely undoing. Harry closed his eyes as he savored the feeling and smiled, he couldn't have asked for more at this stage and he wouldn't change it for anything. The man was intoxicating.

Later in the afternoon when they had finished with lunch, they split up in search of finding gifts for their friends. Harry had said 'friends' to Severus when he'd bought it up at lunch but he really only meant that he wanted to buy a gift for Severus. He had no idea what to get the man, but he was determined to shop Muggle style and then put some charms on it or something to that effect but he knew that when he saw the right thing, he would know.

"When do you want to meet back up?" Harry asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Depends how far you are going to wander." Severus said smirking and Harry sent him a glare.

"Don't be like that." He played but the man rolled his eyes exasperated.

"_You_ are the one who wants to buy _gifts_." He said with mock disgust and Harry giggled.

"Yes, I do and I secretly know _you_ do as well." Harry joked as he pulled out his map.

Severus snorted.

"Well, I think it'll take me a couple of hours depending on how I go so should we meet back at the hotel then? No, wait… ooh I wanted to try this when he we walked past the other day." Harry said pointing to a café.

"Fine, I will meet you there at four. This gives you three hours, _do_ try and not get into trouble." Severus huffed and Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed onto the man's wrist before he could turn away.

"I can very well handle myself, you _know_ that." Harry smirked and leaned up to give the man a peck on the lips.

Feeling very pleased with himself, he turned and walked away from the man and turned the corner as a grin broke out. He had definitely made the right decision with the Severus. Now all he had to worry about currently was what he was going to get Severus for Christmas as a token of appreciation for everything he'd done for him.

After two hours, Harry was starting to lose hope and was almost at the stage where he was going to head into the Wizarding part of Paris when he stumbled into an old forgotten part of the city and he looked around cautiously before continuing. He walked down the dark street and was starting to get the feeling that he was being watched, he narrowed his eyes and slowly turned to look over his shoulder and decided to head back, it felt much like Knockturn Alley and he thought better than to proceed. He should have followed his gut when he first stepped into the street because when he went to walk out of the street he heard the start of a cruel and malicious laughter that seemed to start off quietly and increase in volume as it came closer towards him.

Harry started to run back towards the safety of the main road when a figure jumped in front of him and he stopped drawing his wand and his stomach dropped, it was a man from one of his raids that had got away. The question was though, why was he in Paris to begin with and how did he find Harry? His first thought however when he saw the man was hoping that Severus was alright.

"Boonadaire." Harry growled and the man just smiled at him.

The man was wearing Deatheater type robes that were discoloured and stained with colours maroon and brown, his long black hair shining from it being weeks without a wash and hung down his back, sticking to parts of his face. Harry eyed him carefully as he stood his ground, his heart beating fast but his breathing remaining steady. It would not do well to look threatened around the man, he was sure he would be able to smell it.

"Harry." He purred and put his hands in his pockets as he walked towards him.

"How's Christopher?" He smirked evilly and Harry glared at him.

"What do you want?" Harry barked back, trying not to let the man suck him in and let his guard down.

"No cheery welcome then? Oh, Harry where are your manners?" He smiled sickly and drew his wand pointing it at his own head.

"Oh, that's right, being a _Dark Wizard Catcher_ changes you. You know I must say; I was rather upset that you moved into teaching. Although, it pleases me I had such an effect on you." He continued and Harry was seconds away from blasting him.

He didn't want to deal with this right now and he most certainly wasn't going to kill him in the middle of a Muggle street, although as he scoured the environment in his peripheral it seemed awfully quiet and there was an eerie feeling of dark magic hovering about.

"I'll repeat myself, _what_ do you want?" Harry ground out and the man laughed again.

"Hmm, impatient as ever my dear, Harry. Say, how does _Severus_ put up with that?" He grinned and Harry's magic snapped like it had never snapped before and Boonadaire stumbled back a couple of steps before throwing up a shield.

He grinned evilly at Harry and sniggered.

"I see I touched a nerve there young, Harry. Such a shame he will regret the day he got involved with you." He smiled pointing his wand at Harry and firing some curses at him.

Harry threw up a powerful shield and made a fist with his other hand, gathering the energy needed to send a wandless curse back. The man dodged it with ease and Harry knitted his brows together in frustration as they danced around each others spells. Harry kept telling himself he wasn't going to kill the man, but if he touched a hair on Severus's head there was most certainly going to be blood.

Harry dodged.

_That was too close_, he thought as the curse sizzled a wayward piece of hair and sidestepped another curse. He had to do something, he couldn't let this keep going on and the longer it continued, the higher the risk of a Muggle or even Boonadaire's back up arriving, _if_ he had any. Then a light bulb went off in his head and he smirked, he knew _exactly_ where to take him and was suddenly glad he'd gone over the Wiarding map Severus had bought along.

"Aaaah." Harry cried as he face planted into the concrete and was struck with a Crucio.

He wriggled and writhed on the ground for at least a minute before it was taken off and Harry surrounded himself with a magical barrier as he tried standing. He looked at the man with murder in his eyes and then leaped forward, taking the man by surprise. Harry had learnt that Pureblood Wizards could be quite stubborn when it came to Muggle ways and therefore didn't think about something as simple as a fist fight.

"You're not going to get…" Harry struggled with him and kicked his wand out of his hands.

"… away _this_ time." He struggled and punched the man in the face.

"I bet to differ." He sneered and they both growled as one after another they punched and struggled with each other.

Letting his magic bubble within him, he unleashed a power stun and rendered the man immobile just as there came several loud cracks of apparition and Harry turned to see more Wizards, but not the good kind. He pictured his destination clearly in his mind and by seconds he missed the telltale green glow of the killing curse.

Harry and Boonadaire tumbled into the lobby of the Parisian Aura's Headquarters and were immediately surrounded by Auror's as he flopped onto his back breathing heavily. He hadn't had a match like that in a long time and it had taken its toll on him.

"Mr. Potter?" An Auror barked and Harry stood as he saw Boonadaire being apprehended off to his left.

"Sir." He replied and looked up to see the Head of the Parisian Auror Division, Théodore Dumont.

"What happened, Potter?" Dumont barked and Harry stood at attention in respect for the man, but in the back of his head he was concerned for Severus.

"I was attacked, sir and I will provide my memories. Please, Severus Snape is in danger, he is in Paris as well but I need to find him, sir." Harry said desperately as his head was probed with another Auror's wand for his memories.

"Once we have your memories you will be dismissed." Dumont said.

"Sir, there are others." He passed over his wand and the man handed it over so they could scan the location of where he had been.

"Moreau, Roux."

"Yes, sir." They answered simultaneously.

"Take the location and send a team." Dumont ordered and the man with Harry's wand came back and whispered into the Commander's ear.

"Thank you, Rossetti." He said and handed Harry back his wand.

"Location of Severus Snape is embedded into your wand. We will take it from here, you will hear from me later if there are any issues."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied and closing his eyes he followed the magic in his wand and apparated into a narrow alley and he looked around frantically.

Running out onto the street he saw the man walking away from him, being in black certainly helped in these situations, even if he _was_ wearing Muggle clothing.

"Severus!" He cried out and ran towards the man, his wand was still in his hand but was concealed with his jersey.

The man turned quickly and his eyes went round as he saw the bruised and bloodied face coming towards him. He pulled his own wand out as Harry smashed into him, his hands flying around his waist and holding him tight.

"What happened?"

"Later, _we_ need to get out of here." Harry said out of breath and grabbing Severus's hand he doubled back to the alley he had arrived in and apparated away with a crack.

* * *

"Ow."

"Hold still, Potter."

"I would if you weren't so rough." Harry ground out as he sat in the hot water of the bathtub whilst Severus took care of his facial wounds and the cut in his arm.

"Ow." Harry yelped again as the man smacked his arm and gave him a pointed look.

"I thought I told you not to get into trouble." Severus sighed as he waved his wand over the cut and it knitted together before vanishing.

"Yeah, well you know my luck don't you." Harry sulked and pouted at the man who rolled his eyes.

Harry had apparated them back to the Penthouse Suite after he'd found Severus and refused to let the man go for the next twenty minutes until he was pried off the man and dragged towards the bathroom. He'd refused to speak about what happened though until he was certain the dirt and grime was gone much to Severus's frustration but he quickly got to work on Harry's wounds.

"There. Your arm is fine and the swelling in your face will be gone within a few hours however," he paused and pulled Harry's face round so he was looking at him, "this," he raised a finger and trace the outside of Harry's right eye, "will still be bruised for a couple of days."

"Perfect." Harry huffed and went to stand up.

Severus handed him a towel and he quickly wrapped it around his waist before heading into the bedroom to get dressed. Severus had followed him but walked straight into the vast living area and into the kitchen. Harry could hear the sound of banging metal coming from the kitchen and frowned before chucking on a pair of baggy gym pants and his hoodie. He had to hide a smile as he approached the man who was starting what could only be described as cooking and he looked on with interest.

"I get the feeling that we won't be going out for dinner tonight." Severus said as he stopped and look at Harry.

"There _is_ a restaurant downstairs." Harry replied but the man gave him an 'I'm not stupid' look and turned back to the getting some food out of the fridge.

"When did – "

"We are Wizards, Harry." Severus interrupted pulling out some chicken.

Harry looked down and pursed lips, _duh_, he thought and sighed.

"So, what happened?" Severus asked again, turning to face Harry as he started preparing the chicken.

"Bernard Boonadaire, a Dark Wizard who… _evaded_ capture on one of our raids." Harry said hesitantly and this made Severus look up.

"He… snuck up on me in an Alley."

"And what's he doing in Paris?" He asked.

"I don't know." Harry said quietly and looked away. _I need a drink_.

Harry went over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a large glass of Whiskey, not as good as Firewhiskey, but would do the job. He poured a smaller one for Severus and placed it on the breakfast bar for the man before turning back and walking over to the large floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Eiffel Tower.

"Yes you do." He heard Severus say and Harry frowned not looking back.

"You were always an atrocious liar, Harry." He continued but Harry didn't turn around.

"Me." Harry said in reply to the question talking to the window. He heard Severus putting down the knife and footsteps coming towards him.

"What does he want with you?" He asked curious and took the glass away from Harry before taking a sip of it himself.

"To finish what he started I assume." He replied but Severus looked at him confused but Harry wasn't going to elaborate.

"Potter, spit whatever it is out!" Severus growled and placed his palm on the side of Harry's neck with his fingers curling round the back.

Harry looked away looking pained at the memories that were surfacing.

Severus waited.

"Because _he_ killed Christopher and he was here to kill _you_ too!" Harry said forcefully and Severus's hand was pushed away with the force of Harry's magic spiking.

Severus immediately put the glass down on the first flat surface he could find before grabbing Harry and pulling him into a desperate hug. His arms wrapped tightly around Harry's shoulders and Harry's around the man's waist as he rested his head against the broad chest. They stood like this for what seemed to be an eternity before Severus loosened his hold and put his hand on Harry's cheek, his thumb stroking his lower lip and looked intensely into Harry's eyes.

"I would _not_ let that happen, Harry you hear me? _Never_." Severus said passionately and Harry nodded.

Leaning down, Severus captured Harry's lips in a soft and sensual kiss which made Harry's knees almost buckle underneath him. He loved this side of Severus, it was such a contrast from what he showed the rest of the world and Harry knew that this side was for him, and him only. Severus broke away from the kiss and they looked at each other for a few seconds before Harry was led over to the kitchen. Harry stood facing the counter and Severus came to stand behind him with his hands on the edge of the bench trapping Harry between it and his hips.

"The sooner we have dinner, the sooner I can take you to bed." Severus purred into his ear and Harry smiled as he felt the arousal and excitement starting to pool in the pit of his stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am SO sorry about the delay but I just didn't know what to write, thanks for sticking with the story though :3**

* * *

**#Azael-Ruthven:**

**Thanks for the offer, I will keep you in mind :)**

**#Merlenyn:**

**Ah, my friend always good to read your reviews. You've given me something to think about for the next chapter, so much appreciated.**

* * *

The following day was Christmas Day and Harry woke feeling rather bitter. There was a reason why Harry had wanted to go shopping and that was to get Severus a present but of course everything had to go wrong and now he had nothing for the man, actually he had nothing for anyone. He stretched as he slowly woke and felt his back click satisfyingly before he tried wriggling out of Severus's embrace.

"Mmno." Severus murmured and Harry grinned like a loony at the childish tone he used.

"I have to use the bathroom." Harry said trying to wriggle again and the arms around him loosened so he could slip out.

When he got back Severus was laying on his front with his arm stretched out over where Harry had been sleeping and he assessed the situation finding the humor in it. He hadn't realized that Severus could be such a child, but then again he was still half asleep and it was still rather early in the morning.

"Severus _move_." He said as he tried to climb into bed and he received a grunt before he moved over facing away from Harry.

He sighed as he climbed in and tried something different, wrapping his arms around Severus like _he_ usually did for him and was rewarded with a distant moan and he bucked his hips backwards against Harry's groin. Harry gripped tighter and smiled into his back, he liked this Severus, the one that was almost like a squishy teddy bear and he needed that after the horrendous day he'd had the day before.

Harry fell asleep again but woke a few hours later with the light coming into the room and he smiled when he saw they were still in the same position as before. Severus came around this time and stretched, well he tried to but Harry was gripping onto him tightly and he had to turn himself around so he could look at Harry.

"Good morning." He said kissing Harry on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Severus." Harry replied and the man frowned before sitting up and looking around as if confused.

"Oh… It _is_ Christmas day isn't it." He said almost to himself and Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"The wedding is tomorrow, what day did you think it was?" Harry said with amusement and Severus lay back down looking at the ceiling.

"I just didn't think about it." Severus said and then frowned as he looked down at Harry.

"I didn't get you anything." He said almost sounding a little embarrassed but Harry smiled back at him.

"Then that makes two of us. That's why I went shopping yesterday." Harry said and the man nodded.

"Then, the least I can do is make you breakfast." Severus said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side before standing.

He walked over to the bathroom and Harry whistled at him as he was naked from the night before. When Severus returned he had an amused expression and he came over to kiss Harry on the lips before walking out into the living room with Harry staring after him. Harry had never thought in all the time he knew the man that he would ever walk around starker's and the thought was not only amusing but highly erotic as well.

Hearing things banging around in the kitchen he got out of bed himself and went to investigate. Seeing as Severus didn't care about clothing today Harry decided to forgo anything to cover himself up and Severus looked him up and down as he entered the kitchen.

"See something you like?" Harry asked.

He had expected the man to say something along the lines of 'sure, you look mighty fine', however he was not so lucky and the man nodded, humming his appreciation as he held up a packet of bacon.

"I do." He said smugly and Harry swatted him on the ass.

He was going to do it again when the man moved but found his wrist locked in the iron grip of the Potion's Master and the man bent down close to his face.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He said seductively and Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Make me." He played back and Severus chuckled before turning Harry round and trapping him between the bench and his hips.

His semi hard morning erection was pushing into Harry's backside and it was in this moment the man wished he could bury his balls in Harry's ass. _The time will come_, he reminded himself as he pressed his chest against Harry's back and started kissing his way down Harry's spine. Severus stepped back and let go as if nothing had happened once he had finished his journey down Harry's back and he heard a muffled groan from behind him as he turned towards the stove and turned an element on.

Harry went to the other side of the bench to the breakfast bar and watched Severus move around the kitchen like he had yesterday, he had to admit that it was a lot more fun watching the man naked than with clothes and he smirked as he checked him out.

"So, Harry. Seeing as it _is_ Christmas, did you have anything you wanted to do that didn't involve leaving the hotel?" He asked seriously and Harry looked at him in exasperation.

"No, not really." He replied honestly.

He didn't feel safe leaving the hotel but he doubted if they strayed from the main strip that they would get into trouble. He asked if the man wanted to go for a walk through some of the gardens but he didn't seem to keen on them but offered to take Harry out for lunch to celebrate their first Christmas instead. Harry agreed to the idea and helped Severus finish off breakfast that, once served, was eaten in a matter of minutes.

With breakfast out of the way Severus turned to Harry and picked him up out of the seat gripping onto the back of his thighs, wrapping Harry's legs around his waist and took him into the bedroom. He lay him on the bed and he could tell that this morning's activity had left them both feeling a little wound up so he climbed on top of Harry and started kissing every inch of his torso before finding his delicious lips and sucking gently on his lower one. Harry moaned at the sensation and wrapped his arms around Severus's back and pulling the man closer. There was just something primal about was happening currently and he couldn't get enough of it; it was like Severus had ignited something within him during breakfast and he wanted more, much more.

Harry tried to flip them over but to no avail and Severus chuckled at him before pinning Harry hands to his sides as he travelled lower down his partners' body finding the piece of anatomy he was looking for. He looked back up at Harry to find him looking down passionately so, lower himself, he licked the tip of Harry's erection that was now hard and then took it into his mouth.

Harry unashamedly moaned loudly at the feeling and bucked his hips upwards before whining because the hot cavern that had enveloped his cock disappeared and Severus moved back up his body.

"Come, let's shower." Severus said moving back but Harry didn't want to let go.

"But – "

"Did I say I was going to stop?" He quipped and Harry smiled wrapping his legs around Severus and winding his arms around his neck.

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's insistence to be carried and he stood holding Harry firmly to his chest as he walked them into the bathroom. He walked straight over to the shower, which was massive and turned the water on and stepping aside as he let it warm up. He hadn't moved far enough out of the way and with Harry's ass hanging out the cold water had hit it and Harry had clawed Severus trying to get out of the firing line making Severus snort at Harry's lack of grace.

Once the steam was evident and clouding the glass walls Severus motioned for Harry to get down and stand as he proceeded to wash Harry's hair, Harry returned the favour, if not on tip toes before he let the man wash it out and he set about washing Severus with the soap.

Having his hands running all over the man's body was hard work as he started getting painfully hard again and he could tell it was poking into the man's thigh. He needed release, and he could tell Severus did as well but he wanted to make sure he gave Severus as good as he could give because the man always went out of his way for him.

Severus growled all of a sudden and pushed Harry into the cool foggy glass which was sure to leave an impression as he pushed his body into Harry's and rubbed their hard erections together moaning simultaneously. Severus's hands went to Harry's hips and he held him in place as he found Harry's mouth and they kissed fiercely with Harry taking Severus's face in his hands to hold him there. Before long though Severus's wandering hands went to Harry's thighs and Harry found himself being lifted as well as being pressed into the glass so instinctively he wrapped his legs around the man's waist and pushed back against him.

With one hand on the back of Harrys thigh and his weight pressing Harry into the glass, his other hand went wandering and feeling like it was the right time he ran a finger along the inside of Harry's crack. He received no response to this so he did it again, applying a little pressure to the spot he ideally wanted to be inside and that's when Harry gasped, breaking away from the kiss and tensing but Severus didn't stop kissing and used this as an opportunity to kiss down Harry's jaw and neck, nibbling on his earlobe for good measure.

"Ohh, Severus." Harry moaned and surprising both of them he pushed back against the finger, his body's intention of telling Harry he was ready for that but Harry's mind didn't think he was.

Severus felt the change in atmosphere so he moved his hand back into a safe zone and gripped onto Harry harshly, leaving nail marks in the skin on Harry's thighs as he did so. He rocked forward and Harry met his thrust as they rubbed their swollen erections together and with all the sensations and winding up they had experienced that morning he could tell that he was going to lose it at any stage and this revelation was exciting.

"Mmm." Severus moaned and he kissed Harry again, this time on the lips and thrust forward again.

Severus was close, very close and he needed one little touch or lick before he shot his load over Harry but he didn't know how to get this across to Harry without breaking the coil that was steadily tensing. Harry, on his own accord pushed himself forward and breaking away from the kiss bit into Severus's shoulder playfully and then licked his way up to Severus's ear lobe which was enough for the spring to break and he almost yelled through his release to which Harry found extremely erotic and this caused him to shut his eyes tightly as his mind cleared of all thoughts as he rode out his own orgasm.

It was a while before either of them moved and Severus had his head buried in the crook of Harry's neck as Harry had his head leaning against the glass as he caught his breath. Once both their breathing had slowed Harry unwound his legs from around Severus's waist and the man carefully set him on his feet before pulling him under the hot water again and they cleaned themselves. They didn't say anything in this time, Harry couldn't anyway, he was too out of it to really realize what was going on and if he was honest he was a little tired.

Little did Harry realize but Severus had a similar feeling and had to force his feet to move towards the bedroom with a towel in hand so he could dress once they finished. He found the energy to snort at his body's reaction to this and wondered how he was going to get on with having sex with Harry if _this_ was enough to make him tired. He looked over when he turned round and saw Harry looking at him funny.

"What's funny?" Harry asked and the man shook his head.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Severus said but Harry raised his eyebrow at him with a little sass and Severus sighed, walking over to Harry with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"This little exercise has tired me out." He said plainly and Harry smiled up at him.

"Same." Harry said and this surprised Severus, although if he thought about it, it probably shouldn't have as his life up until this point had taken it's toll on his body too.

"Imagine what we'd be like after sex then." Severus said and Harry's face went beet red as he thought of the prospect.

"Why the embarrassment?" He said pulling Harry's face up to look at him.

Harry hesitated for a while before Severus gave him a pointed look and Harry sighed.

"I thought we might end up doing that just now." He said and Severus was visibly surprised.

"Are you ready for that?" He asked seriously and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe." He said softly and Severus swooped down to kiss him gently.

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning recovering from their morning activity with Severus sitting on the couch reading a book and Harry laying on top of him with the large plasma television on the comedy channel. He'd managed to find an English speaking channel and it happened to be quite funny, to the point where he had heard Severus snort a couple of times at the jokes that were made. Harry looked up after another one and he found that Severus had put his book aside and was watching the television.

"I didn't know you liked this?" Harry said looking up from Severus's lap and the man looked down.

"Find it hard to believe I have a sense of humor?" He quipped back and Harry shook his head right on top of Severus's groin making the man's eye's close a little at the sensation.

"Not at all, didn't know you watched television is all." He mused back and then went back to the programme.

After the show was finished it was time for lunch and Severus pulled Harry up explaining what they were going to do. Harry rolled his eyes at the precaution Severus was taking but then again he didn't want to have a repeat from the day before so he let the man have his controlling ways.

He was glad he did because as soon as he took a step out onto the street he found himself looking both ways and tensing a little. He didn't think that he would be able to cope if Severus was taken away from him like Christopher was… he didn't know what he'd do.

"Hey." Severus said taking his arm and dragging him across the street to gain his attention.

Harry apologized and moved to hold Severus's hand, something he hadn't really done before and especially out in public. He smiled when Severus didn't pull away and he intertwined their fingers tightly as they walked down the street.

There wasn't much open on this day, well, it _was_ Christmas day but some restaurants were open and Severus pulled Harry into a busy restaurant not too fair from the hotel. Harry looked around at the décor and it had a comfortable feel to it, something that made him feel relaxed and want to be close to the man. They were taken over to a secluded part of the restaurant and given their menus before being left to decide what they wanted.

Harry was vaguely aware that Severus had ordered a bottle of wine but he was too busy trying to decide what he was going to have to worry about that.

"It's really nice here, Severus."

"Thought you might like it, I came past here the other day and I heard they make great ravioli." Severus mused as he perused the menu and Harry nodded once he found the pasta section.

Another five minutes later and with their orders being taken and their wine having arrived, Harry looked around the restaurant and smiled. He supposed this is what a normal sort of life was like, taking out what had happened the day before, but just sitting there in the restaurant with someone he deeply cared about made him feel something. It was almost as if he felt complete for once in his life and it was refreshing to feel this.

"Earth to Harry." Severus said as he reached across and took his hand.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Harry replied sheepishly and the man smirked.

"Pray, Merlin what was it about?" He quipped back and Harry smiled a little as he looked down at the empty place setting.

"Would you be worried if I said about life?" Harry replied not meeting the mans eye.

He missed the curious look Severus was giving him but he felt his hand being squeezed gently and it was enough reassurance to know the man didn't think he was pathetic.

"It's quite all right, Harry. Do you want to share?"

Just as Severus asked the question, their meals arrived and Harry's mouth watered at the sight and smell of it. He looked over to see Severus's and the man's looked just as good so without anymore delay, Harry tucked into his chicken and herb stuffed ravioli and moaned at the taste of it.

"This is amazing." Harry said and heard Severus hum, agreeing with Harry's assessment.

They ate in silence, but they didn't take long to finish their meals and the waitress bought over the dessert menu. Harry couldn't help himself and he ordered dessert much to Severus's amusement although he ordered one for himself as well and as they sat there, Harry realized he'd never answered the man's question.

"To answer your question before, I was just thinking about how nice this is and how… natural and normal it feels." Harry said with a shy tone to his words and when he looked up at the man across from him he was nodding and smiling a little.

"Normal. Not exactly something we are used to is it?" Severus replied and took a sip of his wine, effectively finishing it off.

"No, I guess we aren't." Harry said reflectively and Severus continued on his train of thought.

"But as long as you are happy, Harry then so am I."

"I am." Harry said cutely and Severus smiled at him, taking his hand again.

"Then so am I."

Harry looked up to Severus when he said this and the look he was being given turned his insides to mush and felt himself melting into the chair. He had to clear his throat and try sit up straighter as he felt a little flustered when the waitress returned with their desserts and he blushed a little having to look away.

As he reflected over dessert, he thought back to earlier that morning when they were in the shower and realized that he probably _was_ ready to cross the line and have sex with the man. He knew it was stupid that he was being so cautious and he felt Severus really didn't deserve that kind of behaviour but he didn't want to boggle things up, nor did he want to emotionally invest himself only to have something happen to the man.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and resolved that when the time came he would be ready and not to over think it in the mean time because he knew from past experience he would stew about it then end up second guessing himself.

Once they were all finished, Severus stood and reached out to take Harry's hand as they departed the restaurant. Harry felt awful that the man was paying but he knew not to mess with Severus and didn't feel like having an argument on a day like they were having.

Once they were out on the street, Harry mentioned going for a walk again to Severus but the man wasn't overly keen on being so public so they ended up going back to the hotel so they could hideaway from the world and enjoy each others company. However as they were walking back, with their fingers intertwined, Harry got a smirk and humored himself by imagining the two of them further exploring each other, and on what pieces of furniture they could do so on.


	18. Chapter 18

.

**It's been so long... I'm really sorry :/**

**I do hope you enjoy this ;)**

* * *

**#arisflame:**

**Omg, I loved this comment! But noted, I will endeavour to keep it a one time occurrence :P**

**#Kpuffs:**

**The chapter after this, if you know what I mean ;)**

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke to movement on the bed only to realize that it was Severus who was standing and making his way over to the bathroom. He rolled over as he watched the man walk across the room and he smiled, he really did cherish the man and it had only taken him all term to realize this fact.

"Good morning." He heard the silky voice as the man returned and went straight to Harry's side of the bed, rolling on top of him and trapping him between his body and the bed.

"Morning to you too." Harry struggled as the weight was crushing his chest.

"You ready for the storm?" Severus asked rolling off him and lay on his side so he could look at Harry.

"The storm?" Harry asked as he turned over to look at him.

"Hmm, with your friends, well mainly the youngest Weasely girl." He mused and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Gee thanks for reminding me. I hope that after today she gets the hint and backs off." He sniffed and found arms wrapping around his shoulders as he was pulled to Severus's chest.

"You don't have to say a word to her, you know this yes?"

"Of course I do, but I don't want there to be a major drama made out of it, it's Hermione's wedding." Harry sulked and Severus squeezed him gently.

"You will be fine. Now, if the time is anything to go by we should probably set about showering and dressing." Severus said pulling away and Harry agreed.

An hour later the two of them were putting the final touches to their suits but Harry seemed to be having difficulty with his tie. Severus simply chuckled at this and did it for him making Harry feel very stupid but was given a kiss before he was left to fix his hair. Harry had opted for a black suit much like Severus's but with a green dress shirt and had matching trim on his jacket. Severus, as always was dressed completely in black and had tied his hair back at the nape making him look the definition of class which Harry was slightly jealous of.

Once Harry had finally finished mucking around he came into the living area where Severus was helping himself to a whiskey and he handed the glass to Harry to take a sip for the journey. Severus knew it was going to be an interesting turn of events within the next few hours and he wanted to make sure he was ready for it, that, and the fact that when he saw Harry dressed up he found his mouth going dry at the sight.

"You ready?" Severus asked once he cleared his throat and Harry nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied before he intertwined his fingers with Severus's and they apparated to the apparition zone just by the church.

Harry looked around when they arrived and smiled at the sight. The church itself was a sight to behold, not to mention his partner looking striking as ever, and they stepped forward towards the chapel and were met by an Auror who verified they were invited guests.

They were let across the threshold without incident and bumped into Minerva who was simply beaming when she noted her two favourite men were holding hands, they hadn't even realized their fingers were still intertwined until they saw where her gazed landed and the contact was lost immediately.

"Oh, such a joy to see the two of you here." She said with a smug smile and Harry smiled shyly back at her as Severus had a half sneer half polite smile plastered on his face.

"And you, Minerva." Harry replied respectfully and they conversed for a few minutes before heading inside.

As Harry was apart of the staff that were invited he decided to sit with the other Professors instead of his friends that he had been to school with. It didn't seem right to split from Severus and this way he didn't need to deal with Ginny at this stage who he had just seen enter the chapel and was making her way over to her friends with Ron in toe.

_Interesting,_ Harry thought as he spied his old friend. He hadn't thought Ron would have been there seeing as they had once dated but were now obviously not together. He looked away when he saw Ginny turning around and looked into his lap, noting that Severus had his hands placed on his lap and he felt the urge to take one in his own hand just for the comfort. He resisted this urge as Poppy came to sit next to Severus and they started conversing about medicinal Potion's and new remedies to which Harry zoned out of and had his head down so he didn't make eye contact with anyone.

Ten minutes later and Harry looked up to see Victor walk confidently down the isle with Minerva in toe as she was overseeing the ceremony. Victor spied Harry in the crowd and nodded which Harry returned with a smile before the music started and everyone turned around to see the bride walking down the isle with her father.

Harry was trying his hardest not to cry like a baby and his breath was taken away by Hermione's beauty. She looked absolutely stunning in her crisp strapless white wedding gown that framed her body beautifully. As she walked past them, Harry saw the train on her gown that stretched back at least three or four meters and he felt a tear slip down his cheek. Her hair looked to be straightened and then loosely curled as some of it was bunched at the back and the rest simply flowed down her back. There were little white flowers and petals weaved into her hair and the gown itself had clear crystals dotted all over it, catching with the light and creating a harmonious air about it.

"She looks beautiful." Harry breathed out and this time he took Severus's hand and felt the man give it a quick squeeze before it was let go and placed back in his own lap.

Harry should have felt disappointed by this but he couldn't stop thinking about his two best friends and how happy they looked. The chapel seemed to be humming with their magic and Harry let himself be enveloped in the feeling and matched it with his own magic.

Once Hermione had reached the alter, she was handed over to Victor who bowed respectfully to Hermione's father before the ceremony began and Harry could feel that he had the biggest grin on his face the whole time. He listened as Minerva started off the ceremony, he listened to the vows and finally he had two tear tracks down his cheeks once they said _I do_. After they said this, as one the occupants in the church stood as Hermione and Victor turned to address their guests and started their journey together down the isle and out into the Paris town for a couple of photos.

Harry didn't care about anything or anyone at this stage as he watched his two best friends embracing each other as the photographer took a couple of photos of them outside the church and he looked on with longing when he saw how happy the two of them were.

He felt a hand on his shoulder once Hermione and Victor disappeared as others had started doing so back to Victor's parents estate for the reception and he turned to face Severus who was watching him carefully.

"You ready to go?" Severus asked and Harry nodded mutely as he took hold of Severus's arm and the sickly feeling of apparation hooked around his stomach.

Harry let go of Severus's arm quickly if not feeling hesitantly about it and together along with a couple of the staff from Hogwarts made their way over to the vast tent that was set up for the reception. As Harry was walking towards the marquee he looked around the grounds and was speechless, thinking that he could happily live in France if this was what the country had to offer. There were olive trees and in the distance he could see Vineyards that covered the surrounding land. The house itself, which could been seen in the distance was magnificent and was a typical French style with cream coloured stone for the walls and terracotta roof tiles surrounded by green gardens and a couple of water fountains from what he could see.

Severus was watching Harry carefully from the moment the wedding had begun to this current point in time and he was aware that his lover had gone quiet, almost worryingly so but he didn't say anything about it because he didn't want to draw it any attention. Well, that was for now anyway, if Harry wasn't going to snap out of his daze by the time they arrived back at the hotel he was going to say something.

"Harry?"

He recognized it right away. It was Ron. Harry turned around and found the red head walking towards them and he quickly turned to Severus who nodded and walked away. He wanted to tell the man to stay but found that his voice was gone at this point and his throat dry at the prospect of facing his old friends again.

"Hey." He said carefully and Ron stood in front of him awkwardly.

"Can't believe that git's here huh? Don't know why Hermione invited him." Ron said and Harry could tell straight away that his old friend was trying to communicate the way they had when they were at school.

He stayed quiet for a moment as he tried to control his emotions and run through how he was going to respond but he came to the conclusion that he was quite serious about Severus and in a moment of clarity he didn't care what the others thought. He was ready for them, Ginny more so as he wiped that smug look off her face and told her where to shove it regardless of the fact that they were at a wedding.

"He's with me actually." Harry said bluntly and he saw Ron's face go red.

"What?" There was confusion and disgust mixed together but none preceding the other.

"He's my partner, Ron so accept the fact he is here and grow up." He snapped and then turned on his heel and stalked away, much like Severus did and found the man heading inside the marquee.

"That was quick." He mused when Harry came up beside him and linked arms.

"He hasn't changed." Harry replied.

Finding their seats with the other staff members who were sitting the closest out of all the guests for the reception, Harry caught Hermione's eye and gave her an adoring smile which was returned and they nodded in confirmation that they would catch up after the meal. She then turned to her new husband, Victor and whispered to him and he also made eye contact with Harry and raised his glass to him.

The meal was all that Harry had expected and more, and by the time desert had been delivered he was well and truly stuffed. There was also the fact that he and Severus had downed a bottle of wine between them and he was starting feel a pleasant buzz. It also wasn't until this moment that he realized the man sitting next to him hadn't really said anything and this worried him and he wondered if he had scared the man a little with bringing him along to something such as this.

He decided to break the silence for now as he noted that people were starting to move about and mingle with each other so he turned in his seat and faced Severus who simply glanced to his left at Harry and cocked his head.

"That was a beautiful service, don't you think?" Harry asked hopefully trying to instill some response.

"It was. The bride, looked simply gorgeous." Severus replied and Harry smiled at his tone.

"She was." Harry responded and looked over his shoulder to see Hermione conversing with Minerva and Poppy.

"Oh there you are." Harry froze when he heard the voice and he could tell that Severus's aura tensed as Ginny came waltzing over.

"Hey, Harry. Ron told me you were here, come on everyone is dying to talk with us." She continued and tried taking Harry's arm but he yanked it free and stood suddenly.

"What part of '_not_ wanting to see you anymore' did you not understand?" He hissed and her face twisted in anger.

"So you _are_ here with _him_." She spat and it took all of Harry's energy and will power not to curse her right then and there.

"And your issue is?" Harry countered.

"You're _supposed_ to be here with _me._" She stressed this point and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Get it into your head, Ginny. I don't want you, you can't have me and I am very happy here with Severus." He took a step forward so he was right up in her face and she looked conflicted for a second before Hermione came up beside them and greeted Ginny warmly, pulling her away.

Harry watched as she was pulled away and then looked down at Severus who was leaning forwards with his forearms pressed on top of the table as if in deep concentration. He wanted to talk with the man, tell him everything was alright that he didn't mind having to put up with that but he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around had an armful of Victor and he patted his friend on the back.

"So? Am I the luckiest guy on the planet or what?" He said excitedly and Harry grinned.

"You most certainly are. She looks beautiful, and you my friend are looking rather dapper."

"Aw shucks, Potter." He joked and they hugged again before he pulled Harry away.

"So I see you brought along your _friend_." He winked and Harry smiled sadly.

"I don't think he's taking it too well. He's been really quiet and of course Ginny just happened."

"Ah don't worry about it, Harry. If he truly cares about you then he will get over it. Anyway, you say I look dapper, have you seen yourself?" He quipped and then wiggled his eyebrows making Harry laugh loudly and this caused some people close by to look over confused.

"I knew there was a reason we were friends." Harry said and gave the Bulgarian a light punch in the arm.

Victor suddenly spotted an old friend of his and told Harry to enjoy the rest of the day as he didn't know when he would next get round to speaking with him but Harry waved him off and smiled as he watched his friend look like the happiest man on the earth, unlike his lover who was now nowhere to be seen and Harry frowned.

"Don't worry, he's speaking with one of Victor's old Professors." Hermione said as she sidled up to him and he turned to give her a crushing hug.

"Oh, Hermione you look amazing and beautiful and, words, they just can't describe you right now." Harry blurted out suddenly and she smiled warmly and stroked his cheek with a thumb.

"Thank you, Harry. I've never been so happy in my life." She admitted and Harry understood what she was saying, which was weird because before the wedding he didn't realize his feelings for Severus were so strong.

"I'm glad that our little trouble maker hasn't made a massive fuss yet. I was expecting her to be kicking and screaming right about now." Harry mused as he looked around the marquee and Hermione hummed her agreement.

"If anything, Harry there is no way she is ruining my day." She smirked and made a fist with her hand making Harry chuckle.

"At first, I had intended on inviting Severus to be my body guard but it's turned into a bit more than that." Harry admitted and this time Hermione nodded her understanding.

"The two of you look rather good together if I'm honest. You suit each other well and that's not just your presence because I know you both have been through so much."

Harry didn't say anything to this, he just looked around the room to see if he could spot said man they were talking about but he came up null and he let his gaze fall to the floor.

"How do you feel about him, Harry?" She probed and he immediately felt bad, this was supposed to be her happy day and not ruined by his own souring mood.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me, Hermione. This is _your_ day and you should be drinking more champagne and dancing with your husband." He replied in a cheery mood but she gave him a pointed look and he sighed.

"I… I think I'm in love with him. I just don't know if I can tell him." He said dejectedly and when he looked up she was smiling knowingly at him.

"I'm sure he'll be able to work it out, he's not an idiot." She smirked and then kissed him on the cheek before going off and mingling with the others.

Harry frowned at her sudden change in mood and followed her with his gaze as she found Victor and they started their first dance together. One that Harry almost couldn't bare to watch because he was starting to have a crushing pain in his chest that was causing him to have trouble breathing and he bolted from the marquee, sprinting across the fields and stopping at a large rock as he panted.

He took this chance to have some time for himself and he glanced up at the moon, a full moon at that as it lit up the clear night sky.

He jumped when he felt arms coming around his waist but he didn't worry because he knew it was Severus just by the nervous aura he was giving off and it both intrigued and worried Harry.

"Hey." Harry said softly, not moving as he felt Severus's chest pressing up against his back.

"What are you doing out here? The party is back in the marquee." Severus said quietly resting his chin on Harry's head.

"I've spoken to the only two people I came here for." Harry spoke absently and he felt the arms around him tighten slightly.

"What's on your mind, Harry? You've been uncharacteristically quiet since we arrived at the church."

"I could say the same about you." Harry replied and then moved so he was facing Severus and the man's hands shifted down to his waist.

"Simply being pensive."

"Yeah. I guess I have been too." Harry said resting his head on the man's chest.

"Yes, and that, my dear Harry is what has me worried." There was a light tone to Severus's voice and he felt Harry snort in amusement.

Harry was silent after this, he didn't feel he could respond and tell Severus what was on his mind but he did think of a way he could _show_ him and he pulled his head away so he could look at the man. There was a moment where they both made eye contact and held their breath before Harry closed the distance and their lips met for a kiss that that sparks shooting their way through Harry's body. There seemed to be so much passion and emotion behind the kiss that it took him by surprise and he wondered if Severus felt it too.

He did and he wrapped his arms tighter around Harry's waist to bring their bodies as close as possible as their lips molded together like they never had before. They weren't sure who it was that moaned, possibly it was both of them but neither cared as at that moment it just felt like it was the two of them and no one else.

Harry broke away first from the kiss even though he wanted to keep going but there was something else he wanted to do, something he was ready for and it was making his stomach flutter intensely as if butterflies had totally over taken him but he took a deep breath as he maintained eye contact with his lover.

He felt like this was the right moment, whether he was feeling the effects from the wedding of his best friends, seeing them eternally happy, or whether he was just at that stage where he could see himself being with Severus in the future but he had something he wanted to say. Something that he was nervous of because he didn't know how the man would take it and it was now or never so he took another deep breath.

"Oh there the two of you are, you're needed inside."

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to control himself and he took a deep breath, exhaling slowing and felt Severus turn away to deal with Poppy who was calling out to them. He didn't really register what was going on as Severus pulled him along, nor did he see that they were inside the marquee with Hermione and Victor standing up at the podium where the musicians were to say their thank you speeches.

He was finally roused though when the crowd was clapping in honor of the bride and groom making Harry shake his head and clap along with the others. He was so happy for them, truly he was but he now had something else on his mind.

Soon the music started up again and people, including Hermione and Victor made their way onto the dance floor, partners were embracing each other and friends were dancing together making Harry wish that was them. Actually, no he didn't wish it was them because he didn't want to be the center of attention and he doubted Severus would take them on to the floor and dance.

"Harry, may I have this dance with you?"

Harry's head whipped round to see Severus offering his hand and bowing ever so slightly and he held his breath for a few seconds before placing his hand in the offered one and numbly followed the man into the center of the floor.

Stopping, Severus positioned himself so he held Harry's hand and placed the other one on Harry's waist as he felt a hand on his own shoulder. Looking down at his younger lover, he saw a lust filled gaze and a lazy smile spreading across his face as he pulled them through the people and danced in line with the music.

Harry felt like he was in his element and was able to tune out everything that was going on around them to just focus on Severus, the man who was easily guiding them both across the floor. Harry was surprised in himself after his once and only time at learning to dance when he was back at school, which was such a disaster, but now here he was being effortlessly guided by the strong body pressing against him.

It felt so real and so safe.

Harry lost count of the number of songs but was convinced it was only a few before a slow beat song came on, mainly for couples to dance to and Harry noted that Severus hadn't moved them off the floor. It was the kind of song that one would play to bring the mood down a notch so people weren't so riled up and Harry found himself looking into a pair of open and unguarded chocolate pools that let him forget where he was and leaned up to kiss the lips associated with those eyes.

He didn't care where he was, he didn't care people would talk, he was ready for something new, he was ready to be with Severus.

* * *

**Oooh, what's going to happen I wonder?**


End file.
